Miami General
by captain starbuck
Summary: Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the series end?
1. Chapter 1 MGH

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. All of that belongs to Shondaland et al. I just wanted to take them out and play)  
**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** As always, kudos to Lt. Stacy D'Lacy who has requested I take a vacation and write this story.

**AN**: This is just an idea that came out of nowhere and demanded to be written. Not sure if I should could continue it or not.

Miami General – Chapter 1

Callie Torres paused briefly at the door to WandaWorld Productions. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd actually been to the main office; when she'd interviewed, when she'd been hired, when she renegotiated her contract and when Wanda had called her in to discuss the "music event". That was it. She was curious but still a little apprehensive. The last time someone had been called in they'd been written out of the show.

She readjusted her purse over her shoulder and opened the door and walked into the office.

"Hi, Kristy," she said, putting a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Ms. Torres. Wanda's still on the phone. She asked if you would wait in the conference room," the young woman said, getting up from behind her desk. "We've got fresh coffee, pastries and fruit in there."

"Oh, good, coffee," Callie said, following her into the room.

"She shouldn't be too long, so make yourself comfortable," Kristy said, leaving Callie alone in the room.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee, Callie took a seat in one of the plush chairs at the large table. She looked at the walls adorned with framed posters from Wanda's past and present shows. She smiled when she saw the one from the first year she'd joined the cast of 'Seattle Grace'. She remembered her excitement the first time she'd seen it. Seven years later, and she was still a little amazed that she was part of such an incredibly successful television show.

She heard voices through the closed door, but ignored them. It wasn't until the door opened that she paid any attention.

"Hey," said the cast member who portrayed her wife on the show.

"Good morning, Arizona," she replied.

Callie hid her surprise at the blonde's appearance. Arizona's hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail, the clothes were rumpled and she wasn't wearing any makeup. In the four-plus years they'd been working together, Callie couldn't recall Arizona ever looking so… sloppy? Frazzled? The only time she didn't look like the consummate professional was when the script called for it. Even when Arizona was dressed casually, she was always carefully made up and impeccably dressed.

"You got the call, too?" Arizona asked, pouring herself a much need cup of coffee.

"Yeah, about an hour ago," Calle responded, sipping from the mug emblazoned with a big SG on the side. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Not a clue," Arizona answered, flopping down in a chair across from Callie.

They sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts as to why they'd been called. Callie carefully studied her co-worker. She didn't really know her that well, even after working closely for years. Arizona was a private person, rarely socializing with her castmates. Callie realized she hardly knew any more about her other than what she could read about on Wikipedia. She did know the blonde possessed a wicked sense of humor the few times when she let her guard down. She also knew that she'd become even more guarded after her good friend Teddy Altman had been written out of the show the previous year.

She noticed that Arizona was quietly and slowly shredding the paper napkin that she'd picked up with coffee. It seemed out of character for the blonde to show her nerves and Callie was mildly concerned for her. Sure, they weren't what you could call friends, but they were friendly, and something was clearly off with her.

The silence was broken when Wanda came through the door. Their boss always dominated a room with her presence and today was no exception. She smiled at both the women before taking a seat at the head of the table.

"I suppose you're both wondering why I called you in this morning."

The two women nodded, neither one wanting to speak and show how nervous they were. They'd both been in the business long enough now to know that the meeting was going to bring either really good news or really bad news.

"Relax," Wanda said, smiling. "This could be a very good meeting for both of you." She opened the folder in front of her. "So, we're getting ready to finish writing the final episodes of the Seattle Grace, including the two-hour series finale." She shuffled a few of the papers in front of her. "We've pretty much got the story arcs completed for everyone…" She smiled again. "Except for the two of you."

Despite Wanda's smile, Callie felt her stomach suddenly get queasy. "Oh, God, you're not going to break us up again are you?" she blurted. "What else is left to do? Put us through a fire or train crash?"

Arizona couldn't help but smile at Callie's sudden burst of word vomit. Even though she, herself, never spoke without carefully thinking first, she admired her co-worker's ability to speak what she felt.

"No, nothing like that," Wanda laughed. "What happens to 'Jenna' and 'Serafina' depends on the two of you."

The Latina's shoulders slumped in relief. She personally thought their characters had been through more than there fair share of heartache and disasters. She looked across the table at Arizona. The blonde seemed to share her feelings.

"So, what do you have planned?" Arizona asked in a quiet voice.

"Glad you asked," Wanda said with another wide smile. "The networks have decided that it's time for a lesbian couple to have their own show. Right now the only same-sex couples in series now are men." She took out another piece of paper. "That being said, they only want to do it with an already established, _beloved_, couple."

"Us?" Callie asked.

"Yes. We want to do a spinoff for your characters." Seeing the surprise on the two women's faces, she pressed on. "Let me make it clear that this will be another ensemble cast, but you two will be the stars, the main characters. We want this to be about Jenna and Serafina's life and struggles. The focus will be split evenly between their work as doctors and as a couple."

"Wow. This is all… unexpected," the Latina said.

"This is what we've spec'd out so far," she said, taking out another piece of paper. "Of course, the direction we take will depend on availability of the other actors. We haven't approached anyone yet because without you two, there's no point."

"What do you have planned?"

"We've tentatively named the new show Miami General. We'd like to have Jenna and Serafina relocated to Miami, most likely because of some crisis in Sera's family. We think there are all kinds of issues we could cover with this as part of the storyline."

"Sera's mother being a bitch, for one," Callie said with a laugh.

"Lots of good drama with that one, I agree," Wanda said, "for both of them. We'd like to finally bring in Sera's sister, as well." She smiled. "We're also thinking of bringing Addison back to the fold, either as a regular or recurring cast member." Seeing the smile on Callie's face, she turned to Arizona. "And possibly Teddy Altman." She closed the folder. "That being said, there will still be plenty of drama and not so happy moments for the two of them. For instance, we've never really developed much of a backstory for Jenna, so there may be a storyline or two revolving an ex-girlfriend."

"This is a lot to take in," Arizona finally said.

"So, as part of the plots we've got planned, I need to know if you've got any more pregnancies on the horizon, Arizona, as we'd probably write it into the storyline this time. You know how the fans were always clamoring for 'SerJen' to expand their family."

"Nope, no more pregnancies," Arizona said curtly. "No worries for you on that front."

"Okay, good to know," Wanda said.

Callie was surprised at the tone in Arizona's voice. As far as she knew, Arizona loved being a mother. She had two young children, and from what Callie remembered in some brief conversations, wanted more.

"One other thing you need to know before you make your decisions," Wanda interjected. "The show is slated to be on at ten."

Callie raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. Arizona's expression mirrored the Latina.

"We're no longer going to 'sanitize' the relationship. We're going to be more explicit than implicit with the two women. If you're not comfortable with that, I need to know." Before the two actresses could respond, she added, "No need to worry about it too much, okay?" She gave them a smile. "It's still network and not cable."

Callie sat back, relieved to know that her part wasn't being ended before the series ended. She was also a little intrigued, and not just a little bit excited about having a starring role in her own show – well, a co-starring role.

"This is what I want you to do. Think it over, talk it over with your agents and your families." She looked pointedly at the two women. "And then I want the two of you to meet and go over the pilot script we've developed. I want you both to really be ready to do this. It's a huge step for the network. It was one thing to have you portray a couple as part of an established show, part of an ensemble cast. It's a whole other step forward for you to headline the show."

The two women looked at one another and nodded.

"Just let us know when you're meeting, and I'll have the latest script messengered to you." She closed the folder. "Keep in mind the script's not set in stone until we know if we can get the casting completed."

"Okay, sounds good," Callie said, ready to tackle a new challenge.

"Good. I look forward to hearing from you both."

Wanda got up from the table. "You've got a week to decide, so we'll meet again a week from today." She left the two women alone.

"So, your place or mine?" Callie said, her tone light and joking as she stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder.

Arizona gave her a small smile. "Mine might be better. Kids, y'know," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure. What day works best for you?"

"How about Friday? Oh, that's probably not good for you, huh? I'm sure got've plans."

"No, not really. How about evening, say about seven-thirty?"

"Sure. That'll work."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2 MGH

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. All of that belongs to Shondaland et al. I just wanted to take them out and play)  
**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** As always, kudos to Lt. Commander Stacy D'Lacy who has requested… no, demanded, I take a vacation and write this story.

**AN**: Just a quick note, not all of the characters in 'Seattle Grace' will exactly follow their counterparts. There will be a blending of GA in the Seattle Grace characters and the actors who portray them. Hope it won't be too confusing for you.

**AN2: **I swore I would never be one of "those" writers who filters reviews, but I'm no longer going to allow guest reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism, but lately I, and other writers, have been getting just plain mean reviews/comments. If you don't like a story, don't read it. Don't hide behind an anonymous review. It's just that simple.

Miami General – Chapter 2

As she pulled into the driveway, Arizona pressed the button on the sun visor, opening the door to the three car garage. She parked her silver-blue Prius in the middle bay, the high-end SUV that she used to tote her kids around on her right. She glanced to her left at the empty space and a flood of emotions overcame her. Anger. Sadness. Anxiety. It came in wave after wave and she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel and took a moment to compose herself.

Wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye, she checked her appearance in the rear view mirror. Deciding that she could pass her mother's inspection, she gathered her purse and jacket from the front seat.

Before entering the five bedroom, four bathroom house, she paused and took a deep breath, then she opened the door. Even though it was easily the largest home she'd ever lived in, it was still modestly sized, almost small, compared to other homes in Hollywood.

"Mommy!" her young son said, greeting her with a hug around the legs.

"Hi, Timmy." She gently placed her hand on his blonde hair. "Did you have a good morning at school?" she asked, her blue eyes and the dimples in her smile matching her son's.

"Yes. We colored today. I made you a picture."

"You did?" she asked, picking him and carrying him into the kitchen. "Did you bring it home?"

"I did."

"Well, we'll just have to put it on the refrigerator, won't we?"

"Uh huh," he nodded.

Barbara Robbins was seated at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Hi, Mom. Katie?"

"Just went down for her nap about twenty minutes ago."

Arizona set her son down. "How about you show me your picture before you take your nap?"

"Okay, Mommy," he said, darting off to his room.

"How'd your meeting go? Everything okay?" Barbara asked her daughter.

"It was interesting," she replied somewhat evasively, taking a mug out and pouring a cup of tea. "Thanks again for watching them. Wanda kinda sprang the meeting on us at the last minute."

"Us? Who else was in the meeting?"

"Callie Torres."

Before Barbara could ask another question, Timmy came back into the room, a large piece of paper covered in bright colors clutched in his hand.

He set it on the table before climbing into his mother's lap. "See, Mommy?"

"I do. Will you tell me about it?"

"There's our house," he pointed at a large brown object with squares and rectangles representing the doors and windows. "And there's your car." His fingers traced over a silvery blue square with black circles for the wheels. "And the pool." A large circle off to the side was filled in with the heavy coloring of a blue crayon. "Do you like it, Mommy?"

"I love it. We'll put it on the refrigerator after your nap, okay?"

"Okay." He scrambled down from her lap.

"Do you need a story?"

"Nope. I can go to sleep by myself," he said proudly.

"I'll tuck him in," the older woman offered. "You finish your tea while it's hot."

"Thanks."

While she waited for her mother to return, Arizona took her cell phone out of her purse. She noted the twenty missed calls and ten text messages that she'd ignored. Not bothering to check them as she knew who'd left them, she called her agent.

"Hi. This is Arizona Robbins. May I speak to Amanda?" she asked. "Can you have her call me back? Yes… Thanks."

She ended the call then sat back to finish her cup of tea. She moved her hand to the back of her neck and gently massaged it, hoping to relieve some of the stress she felt. She looked up and gave her mother a half-smile when the older woman reentered the kitchen.

"So…" her mother said as she sat down. "Ready to tell me what's going on?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Sweetheart, I always know when something's bothering you."

Arizona took a final sip from her cup. "My life is going to be… kind of chaotic soon."

"Work?"

"Not only work." She took a deep breath. "I threw Jack out last night."

"What? Why?" Barbara Robbins was clearly surprised at the words.

"You know I haven't been happy for years."

Barbara couldn't disagree with that statement. The only time she ever saw her daughter truly happy was when she was with her children, talking about her children or talking about work. It had always been in the back of her mind that Arizona's marriage was doomed from the beginning. A quickie wedding in some Las Vegas chapel five years ago had been sudden and, she privately thought, ill-advised. She'd held back her comments on that, and tried to look past her misgivings. However impulsive the marriage had been, it did produce two wonderful grandchildren.

"But is that any reason to throw him out?" she prodded.

"He's been having an affair with his business partner, Nancy, for at least a year, probably longer."

Barbara was shocked. She never thought it could get that bad. "Oh, Arizona, are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure, and he admitted it last night when I finally confronted him about it."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"I already called my lawyer this morning, right before Wanda called. I'm filing for a divorce."

"Is that what you really want to do? Can't you work it out?"

"No, it's over. I'm not going to stay in a loveless marriage, even for the kids. That's not fair to them or me, or even Jack."

The older woman reached across the table and covered her daughter's hand. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"Thanks, Mom," she said quietly.

Barbara patted Arizona's hand once, then got up from the table to make them more tea.

"So, what happened at work? Why did Wanda call you?"

"She wants to spin-off Jenna and Serafina into their own series next season."

"Well, that's… I don't know what to say. Are you going to do it?"

"We have a week to decide. I'm meeting with Callie Friday evening to go over the pilot script, and I'm waiting for a call back from my agent." She set down the cup of tea that her mother handed her. "I know it's asking a lot of you, Mom, but I'm going to really be counting on you until I get the custody and work schedule worked out."

"Of course, Arizona. Anything we can do to help out. You know that." Barbara smiled. "Any excuse for spending more time with my grandchildren is just fine."


	3. Chapter 3 MGH

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** Thanks to Lt. Cmdr Stacy D'Lacy who has requested, demanded and threatened that I take a vacation posthaste and write this story. And a special thanks to pens_co927 who as always, talks me down from the ledge and back to the story.

Miami General – Chapter 3

Callie greeted her best friend with quick kiss to his cheek before sliding into the booth. Even after he'd left 'Seattle Grace', they still made a point to meet at least once every week or two for coffee.

"How yah doin', Cal?" he asked sitting down opposite from her.

"I'm good, Mark. How's Lexie?"

"She's great. She finally got past the morning sickness."

"She's had a tougher time with this one than she did with Mark Junior," she commented, taking her cell phone out of her purse and setting it on the table. "Do you know if you're having a boy or girl?"

"Not yet, and we're still debating on whether we want to know."

Spotting her regular customers, a waitress hurried over to the table with a fresh pot of coffee and two cups. Mark and Callie both nodded their thanks.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked.

"How's the apple pie?" Mark asked. "Any good?"

"Top notch."

"Good. I'll have a slice."

"Do you want ice cream with that?"

"Sure."

"Anything for you, hon?" the waitress asked Callie.

"I really shouldn't…"

"C'mon, Cal, you know you want to," Mark said with a teasing grin that bordered on a leer. "You know you want a piece."

"Okay, fine. I'll have a slice of pie. But no ice cream." After the waitress left, Callie gave her friend a mock glare. "Only you can make having a slice of pie seem dirty, Mark."

"Just part of my charm," he chuckled.

They chatted while they waited for their pie, Mark doing most of the talking, and most of that talk was bragging about his wife and his young son. Callie still found herself amazed at how Mark had settled down and how happy he was with his marriage to Lexie and their ever-growing family. It certainly wasn't a path that she wanted to take. Marriage… maybe. Kids? Not likely.

Her phone buzzed, interrupting their conversation. She looked at the caller ID. "It's my agent. I've got to take this," she apologized. "Stacy, I'm glad you called… good, thanks… listen, I need to meet with you… as soon as you can… tomorrow? What time?… Can it be any earlier? This afternoon? Great. See you then."

"So, what's going on?" Mark asked after their pie had been delivered.

"I can't tell you, Mark."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a terrible gossip."

"I'm an excellent gossip," he countered.

"Everything I tell you is all over this town in a matter of minutes."

"You can tell me."

"If I do, you have to swear not to tell anyone. I mean it, Mark. Not a soul. Not even Lexie."

"Oooh, this has gotta be good," he said leaning across the table to get closer to his best friend. "Tell me, Torres."

"I… we… Wanda wants Arizona and I to do a spin-off for Serafina and Jenna."

"No shit. Really? That's great." He was genuinely happy for his friend.

She repeated what Wanda had told her earlier in the day.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Well, I need to talk to my agent first. It's a big commitment."

"You want to."

She nodded as she poured another cup of coffee. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well, you'd be working more with Blondie, so that's a big plus," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Cal, you've only been crushing on her since she joined the cast."

"I have not," she quickly protested.

"Sure you haven't," he said sarcastically. "I worked with you for how long? It was always 'Arizona this' and 'Robbins that'. And you still do it. I've heard teen aged girls gush less."

"Bite me, Mark."

"You know, I always wondered why you never hit on her," he pondered aloud.

"Because she's _straight_, and she's _married_," Callie retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, I get the married, but the straight? That didn't stop you before. Wasn't the wicked witch of Tinseltown straight?" He ignored the angry glare that she gave him. "Blondie… she's hot."

"You… you're not supposed to say things like that anymore."

"I'm married. It doesn't mean I'm blind." He noticed that she hadn't disagreed with his assessment of the object of their discussion. "Seriously, Cal, do you think you can work that much with Robbins? It won't just be ten minutes an episode. You'll be carrying twenty to thirty minutes an episode. That's a lot of screen time and we both know how many hours go into a few minutes on screen."

"I'll be fine, Mark. It's never _been _a problem and it won't _be_ a problem."

"If you say so," he said skeptically. He scraped the last of the pie crumbs up with his fork. "Y'know, Cal, it seems like you've got more than just the 'hots' for the sexy blonde." Callie's head snapped up and her dark eyes met his blue eyes in a stare. He didn't back down from her stare. Instead he raised one eyebrow as if to prod her into speaking more. His face suddenly softened and he said gently," Cal, really, you can talk about it with me." Sensing her reluctance, he added with a smile, "We're BFFs."

Callie couldn't help but smile at his use of the phrase. They really were best friends. Somehow out of almost being sex buddies (and Callie was extremely grateful they'd never traveled down _that_ road), they'd truly become best friends. He had been there for her time and time again when her relationships crumbled or – Callie smiled to herself – took off in another direction, as had been the case with Erica. She had returned the friendship with her support of his up-and-down, back-and-forth relationship with Lexie that had culminated in their marriage. She'd even stood up for him at the wedding.

"I really don't know her, Mark, and I don't know why I feel this way about her."

"Other than her obvious hotness."

She reached across the table and smacked his arm. "Mark!" she chastised before her face turned serious once again. "In all seriousness, Mark, it's more than just the _physical_ attraction. She's one of the kindest, nicest people I know, and even though I don't really know her, I think there's a whole lot more to her than meets the eye." She sighed in frustration. "She's just so damned private."

She abruptly became silent and Mark studied the Latina's face. She seemed to be lost in thought, and her thoughts were clearly causing some internal conflict.

"What are you thinking, Cal?"

"I… I think… sometimes, it seems like maybe she feels the same way."

"Callie…"

"No, really, Mark."

"Are you sure you're not just confusing your characters' relationship with real life? It could just be wishful thinking on your part, you know, like reading more into the situation than there really is."

Callie shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think so." She picked up her coffee cup. "You know that post-breakup kiss between Sera and Jenna?"

"Which one? You had so many breakups," he laughed. "I think those two had more breakups than Derek and Meredith's characters."

"I think you're right about that," she laughed along with him. "No, the elevator kiss."

"Oh, _that_ one. That was hot." He smirked. "Do tell."

"You know about 'work' kisses. We've both had enough of those in our careers," she tried to explain. "We had to rehearse that elevator kiss for over an hour. We just couldn't get it right. I don't know, I couldn't get into it, and she was just 'off' the whole time. I know she wasn't weirded out about kissing. We'd done it before on the show at least a couple dozen times."

"So what happened, 'cause it sure looked good in the last take?"

"Let's just say that the dazed look on my face when the scene ended? Not acting."

"What? Blondie kissed you for real?"

"Yeah, like opened mouth, hard on the lips, really passionate kiss." Callie thought a minute. "Then she gave me this really sad look."

"Well, it was supposed to be a sad scene."

"I could tell. She wasn't acting."

"Huh." Mark leaned back. He absentmindedly scratched his scruffy whiskers as he thought. "Y'know, you could be on to something, Cal," he said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean, Mark?"

"Count backwards from when Robbins had her last baby."

"And?" Callie looked confused. She wondered if her friend had gone off the deep end with fatherhood. He had babies on the brain more than most women she knew.

"If my calculations are right, she got knocked up shortly after that scene was filmed."

"I'm not following you."

"Just think about it, okay? I mean, really think about it."

She sat back and started following the same line of thought Mark had. When her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open, he knew she'd come to the same conclusion.

"Oh, no, Mark. That's so wrong," she said dismissing him. "And you tell me not to jump to conclusions."

"I'm not saying that's what happened. It's just something to think about."

"No. Thinking like that… that is SO beyond wishful thinking."

Her phone beeped, letting her know she had an appointment. "I have to go meet with my agent now," she said, getting out of the booth. "And this… what we just talked about? It goes no further."

"Whatever you say, Cal," he replied, knowing that she would be doing nothing but thinking about it.

"Give my best to Lexie," she said, giving him a hug goodbye. "We all need to get together. It's been too long since I've seen her or my godson."

"Will do, Cal. I'll talk to you soon."


	4. Chapter 4 MGH

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** Thanks to Lt. Cmdr Stacy d'Lacy who has requested, demanded and threatened that I take a vacation posthaste and write this story. And a special thanks to pens_co927 who as always, talks me down from the ledge and back to the story.

Miami General – Chapter 4

Stacy d'Lacy ushered Callie Torres into her office. She knew she was supposed to treat her clients equally but Callie had become her friend as well as her client. When Callie had left New York, her contract had been transferred to the d'Lacy-Masterson LA office. As the head of the office, Stacy had been personally assigned to Callie. They'd hit it off from the very start and a friendship had soon followed.

"So, what's so important that you just had to see me today?" Stacy asked, sitting down behind her desk. "Not that you need an excuse to visit."

"Well, you know that Seattle Grace is ending soon. We resume shooting next week for the last five episodes, including the series finale."

"Yeah, about that." Stacy shuffled some papers on her desk. "I've had some offers come through recently. Showtime wants you for a mini-series, the New York office has been approached about a few plays, CBS has put out some feelers about a comedy series, and of course, Lifetime has a movie-of-the-week they want to talk to you about." The agent rolled her eyes at the last offer. She thought the Lifetime offer was beneath her client.

"And Wanda wants me in a spin-off from Seattle Grace," Callie added.

"Really? That's interesting."

"Yeah, she met with Arizona and me this morning. Our characters, Jenna and Serafina, will be the leads."

"Are you sure you want to commit to another series?"

"I think so."

"You know, as your agent and your friend, I have to point on the pros and cons of this."

"You don't need to do that. I've done nothing but think about it since she told us this morning."

Callie shifted her position in her chair. "I think I really want to do this."

"Well, it's a very shrewd move on Wanda's part, I'll give her that," Stacy said with some cynicism.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's getting the gay and the Hispanic demographics, without really offending too many people. You're both well-known characters, attractive and have quite a following."

"Stacy, I really want to do this. You need to make this happen."

"Should I start the negotiations now? You're looking at more money per episode." Stacy hated to bring up money as she knew Callie was all about the work, and could care less about the money. "Star billing, more screen time. Maybe not the kind of money Derek and Meredith are making because it's a new show, but definitely more."

"Which means more money for you, too," Callie said with a smile.

"I don't work for free, Callie," Stacy smirked back at her friend. "Much as I'd love to do this out of the goodness of my heart, I have bills to pay, too."

Callie thought for a moment. "Hold off contacting Wanda just yet."

"Why?"

"Well, there won't be any point if Arizona doesn't want to do the series."

"Do you know if she does or not?"

"No. We're getting together Friday to review the pilot script together. We're supposed to let Wanda know next week."

"Getting together?" the agent asked with a knowing smile. Stacy was one of the very few people aware of Callie's feelings about her "show spouse".

"Just to go over the script, Stacy. God. First Mark, and now you." Exasperation was clearly evident in Callie's voice.

"Are you ever going to say anything to her?"

"No. I have to work with her. I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

"So you'll just lust after her from afar?"

"No, no lusting or anything else. We're working together. That's it."

"Mmmhmm," Stacy nodded dubiously.

"So, expect a call this weekend on whether or not to contact Wanda," Callie said, steering the conversation away from her feelings about Arizona.

"And the other offers?"

"Which ones look good to you?"

"The HBO mini-series could be a winner without requiring too much commitment." The agent re-shuffled the papers in front of her. "One of the plays in New York looks promising. It's a musical."

Callie's eyes lit up. She'd gotten her big break on Broadway years earlier and that Tony Award winning performance led to her role on Seattle Grace.

"Seriously? A musical?"

"And you wouldn't be one of the supporting roles, either. You'd be one of the leads."

"That does sound tempting."

"For what it's worth, Callie, while the play might be less money and for my own selfish reasons, I wouldn't want you to go back to New York, I think it's the better move for your career. There's no guarantee the new series will last more than a season, or even make it through the first season without being cancelled. This is the kind of play that could easily become a movie. I'd be sure to get that option into your contract."

"When do they have to know?"

"Ideally, next week, so they can finish casting. I can probably put them off for two or three weeks."

"You know I've always wanted to get back to Broadway."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here, Callie."

"But if I do the play, then the new series is over before it's started and Arizona…" Callie's voice trailed off.

"Callie, you need to think about your career first, okay?" Stacy didn't want to be harsh, but sometimes Callie's big heart got in the way.

"I know, I know. I might be worrying about this for no reason. Arizona might not want to do the series, anyway. And who knows, the pilot script could be bad."

"Okay, then, I'll put all the other offers aside, except that play. You let me know as soon as you and Arizona have decided whether or not you want to do another series."

"I will." Callie stood up, picking her purse up from the floor.

"And let's do lunch next week," Stacy said. Although the 'do lunch' phrase was more often than not an empty suggestion in Los Angeles, for the two friends, it truly meant they would have lunch.

"Sure. I'll check my schedule with Seattle Grace and let you know."

"Good. And you call me as soon as you've made a firm decision, either way."

Callie gave her friend a hug and left the office deep in thought. Broadway… that certainly complicated things. The musical stage was, and always had been, her first love. To get back to that? It was a dream she hadn't dared think about since moving to LA. Acting on television paid the bills. Acting on the stage? That was purely for love.

As much as she thought Wanda would understand, Callie also felt she owed some sense of loyalty to the producer. Whereas Callie had been a star on Broadway, being on Seattle Grace made her star outside of New York. It had made her a household name.

Callie's thoughts drifted to Arizona. Going to back to New York would mean she wouldn't work with Arizona or probably even see her. The Latina could imagine they only time she might ever see Arizona again would be if Arizona made a trip to New York to see the show. Callie shook her head to clear her thoughts of the nice little fantasy her mind had conjured up of how their "reunion" could be. Unrealistic thoughts like that would only complicate her decision even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** Thanks to Lt. Cmdr Stacy d'Lacy who has requested, demanded and threatened that I take a vacation posthaste and write this story. And a special thanks to pens_co927 who as always, talks me down from the ledge and back to the story.

**AN**: A little backstory and a bit of drama.

Miami General – Chapter 5

Arizona opened the front door and greeted her best friend and her son with a wide smile.

"Teddy," she said with a hug.

"Arizona."

"Aunt Zee!"

"Hi, Kyle." She leaned over and hugged the five year old boy.

"Is Timmy home?" the boy asked excitedly.

"He's up in his room."

Kyle looked up at his mom and when he received a nod, quickly darted off.

"My goddaughter?" Teddy asked.

"Katie's still napping," Arizona said as she led the way to the spacious kitchen. "I thought we could grab a cup of coffee and talk before she wakes up."

"Sure."

Arizona poured them each a mug of coffee as Teddy took a seat at the breakfast bar. Sipping her coffee, Arizona reflected on her friendship with Teddy. They had met over ten years ago on a casting call (neither woman had got the part) and struck up an instant friendship. For Arizona, Teddy was the sister she'd never had.

The first few years of their friendship they had shared an apartment. They ran around town, enjoying themselves as only two young, single good looking blondes could do in LA. They commiserated with one another over failed auditions and cancelled parts, celebrating when both of them had landed small roles in different series and ate endless bowls of ramen noodles when times were tough.

When Teddy met Henry, Arizona had been overjoyed for her friend. They were clearly head over heels in love and Arizona adored Henry. She'd always hoped that she would find her own Henry, but that wasn't to be. She'd ended up with Jack.

On Teddy and Henry's wedding day, it had been hard to tell who was happier – Arizona or Teddy. Arizona was flattered when Teddy had asked her be her maid of honor. Even Henry's awkward attempts at fixing her up with his best man had done nothing to deter Arizona from being happy for Teddy.

Arizona smiled to herself as she remembered happier times.

"How's that pilot coming along?" she asked, sitting down opposite Teddy.

"Awful. I don't know why I ever agreed to it. I'm working with a bunch of idiots. The cast is full of supposedly 'up and coming actresses', none of whom can act their way out of a paper bag. Those girls could probably screw up faking an orgasm." Teddy snorted.

Arizona almost spit her coffee out. "You're so bad, Teddy."

Teddy shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt very much it'll be picked up, and I couldn't be happier."

"Well, I'm sure something better will come along for you."

"How about you? Anything new and exciting on Seattle Grace?"

"We start shooting again next week for the final episodes."

Noting the somewhat secretive smile on her friend's face, Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Anything big you can share?"

"Not really," Arizona said coyly. "Except Wanda's asked Callie Torres and I to be in a spin-off."

"What? How?" Teddy was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I love you, Arizona, and I know the two of you are great actresses, but your characters are the last two I'd expect to see have their own show."

"Because they're lesbians?" Arizona asked in reference to the characters.

"Not just that. Word around town is that SerJen are headed for splitsville in the finale." Teddy took another sip from her mug. "I mean there's nothing on the show to indicate that they'll stay together. Heck, SerJen haven't even had sex this season and despite Jenna's progress after the plane crash, she's been withdrawing again."

Arizona's character, Jenna Carver, had been in plane crash and had her leg amputated just below her knee. It had been a daring move on the producer's part, and Teddy thought Arizona had been doing a fabulous job with the role.

"Why, Teddy, I didn't know you were such a fan," Arizona teased.

"Of course I still watch the show, Arizona, if only because my best friend is on it."

Arizona laughed, then told her about Wanda's plans for the new show.

"Arizona, that is so exciting. Nobody ever gets their own show anymore. It's all reality TV, contests and male standups with comedy series."

"I haven't – _we_ haven't – said yes yet."

"Why wouldn't you? Is Callie balking at it? Do you even want to do it?"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh once more at her friend's excited rambling.

"I think I do, and I think Callie does, as well. I'm seeing my agent tomorrow morning and then Callie's coming over tomorrow night so we can review the pilot script."

Teddy held back from saying anything. She couldn't help but notice that her friend's face had perked up when she mentioned Callie. She privately thought Arizona had a 'thing' for the Latina, but would never tell her or ever, ever act on it. Teddy thought it was too bad, as the on-screen chemistry the two women shared seemed to have started to spill over into real life.

"Any reason why you wouldn't?" she asked.

"Um, well, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about," Arizona said somewhat nervously as her gaze failed to meet her friend's.

"What aren't you telling me, Arizona?"

"I threw Jack out two nights ago," she replied quietly.

"What? Why?"

"He's been having an affair with Nancy for over a year, probably much longer."

"Nancy?"

"His business partner, Nancy."

"That bastard," Teddy cursed. "All I can say is good riddance and it's about damned time."

Teddy had never liked Jack (whom she privately called "JackAss" behind his back) and had been opposed to the marriage from the very start. And Teddy was sure that some of her misgivings about the marriage was because she still felt a little guilty about it. She knew Arizona had been feeling lost and shattered after her brother Tim had died. Teddy had been a few months into a difficult pregnancy and hadn't been there for Arizona as much as she should have been. She'd been stunned when Arizona announced that she and Jack had eloped to Las Vegas only two months after Tim had died. They'd only been dating for six months and Teddy had no idea that they were serious enough to get married. Teddy believed that Jack had taken advantage of Arizona's vulnerability and Arizona had been too shell-shocked by Tim's death to see it. Before she had a chance to talk Arizona into getting a divorce, Arizona had gotten pregnant, ending that discussion.

"Tell me how you really feel," Arizona retorted.

"Oh, you already know how I feel," Teddy said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You've known for over five years."

Arizona was about to reply but the unmistakable sound of her eighteen month old daughter waking up interrupted her.

"Somebody's awake," Teddy said with a smile. "Can I get her?"

"Sure."

With a wide grin gracing her face, Teddy hurried up the stairs to her goddaughter. After checking on the two boys who were quietly building something with a combination of blocks and Legos, she went into her goddaughter's room and picked up the chubby-cheeked girl.

"Does someone want to get up?" Teddy asked, kissing the little girl's cheek.

"Aunt Teddy," Katie said with a sleepy smile.

Teddy and Katie had formed a special bond almost from the moment the girl was born. Even if Katie hadn't been named after her (Katherine Theodora) and even if she hadn't been her goddaughter, Teddy would still have been crazy about the little girl.

As she headed down the hallway with Katie in her arms, she heard the front door swing open with a bang and a loud, familiar voice call out an angry "Arizona!"

Teddy froze by the top of the stairs. There was no way she was going to take Katie downstairs with Jack yelling. She glanced over at Timmy's room and was glad that the door was closed.

"What do you want, Jack?" Arizona asked icily as she approached Jack. "Why are you here?"

"If you'd answer your damned phone, maybe I wouldn't have to come here," he snapped.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"My lawyer called me. You're filing for a divorce?"

"What do you expect, Jack? Of course I did."

"And you couldn't be bothered to talk to me about it first?"

"Not everything is about you, Jack."

"A lawyer? That's how I get to find out?" he continued to rant. He took a step toward Arizona. "You… this is…"

"You think this is my fault? You're the one having an affair."

"Well, maybe if you'd put out more than twice a year I wouldn't have to look elsewhere." His face was twisted in a sneer.

"You bastard," she hissed.

"Yeah, the writers of that fucking show sure have you nailed down. You're not putting out on the show, either. Life imitating art, huh?"

"Get out!" she said through clenched teeth.

"No!"

"Just leave, Jack. Go back to that apartment you've had for the last year." Seeing the shock on Jack's face, Arizona pressed on. "Didn't think I knew about that? How stupid do you think I am? Just get out."

Arizona turned her back on him and headed to the kitchen.

"Don't you walk away from me," he yelled as he chased after her. When he reached Arizona, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Jack, you need to get out."

Arizona was frightened. In all their arguments over the years, Jack had never laid a hand on her. She wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she said evenly.

Hearing everything that had been said, Teddy wanted so very badly to intervene, but with Katie in her arms she couldn't. She quickly and quietly carried the small girl down the stairs, out the back door and to the bungalow that sat in the backyard. Teddy had never been so grateful that Arizona's parents were staying there.

She knocked once on the door, then opened it.

"Teddy, what a surprise!" Barbara Robbins exclaimed.

"Barbara, is the Colonel home?" she asked, handing Katie over to the older woman.

"Yes, he is. Why? What's wrong?"

"Jack's here," Teddy said, spitting the words out. "And he's being an –" Teddy suddenly remembered the small girl in her grandmother's arms. "I think it would be best if Arizona had some reinforcements."

"Daniel!" Barbara called out as she went into the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Barb?"

"Colonel, Jack's here and he won't leave," Teddy explained. "Arizona has asked him several times and he won't listen to her."

Even though he was over seventy years old, Daniel Robbins was in better shape than most men half his age. There was no hesitation as he ran for the main house, Teddy on his heels. When he reached the kitchen, he saw that Jack had cornered Arizona by the sink. Every time she tried to move past Jack, he cut off her path. He couldn't hear what Jack was saying, but his daughter was clearly upset.

As Jack raised his arm to strike Arizona, Daniel caught it in mid-swing.

"That's enough, Jack," he said sternly. He leaned in and whispered, "You touch my daughter again, and I'll kill you. And we both know I know how to."

Jack would never admit it, but his father-in-law intimidated him. Jack considered himself a fit guy, working out regularly, but it was more for vanity and not strength. Colonel Robbins' muscles were for real. He hastily stepped away from Arizona. Teddy edged past him, gently tugging Arizona away from him.

"I think you'd better leave, and not come back." When Jack hesitated, the ex-marine's eyes narrowed. "That wasn't a suggestion, Jack," the older man said, his voice cold and hard.

"This isn't over, Arizona. You'll be hearing from my lawyer." The younger man glared at his wife one last time before finally exiting the house.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked, hugging her friend.

"I'm fine," Arizona said, nodding. "Katie?"

"With your mom. The boys are upstairs. I doubt they heard anything."

"Arizona, look at me," Daniel Robbins softly ordered. "Has he ever…"

"No, Dad, never," she said. "He's just upset and angry."

"Don't apologize for him. There's never an excuse for a man to raise his hand to a woman. Never."

"It's the first and only time, Dad."

Arizona met her father's stare, not backing down. She knew it was the only way to convince him of the truth.

Daniel sighed, then his eyes softened. "Good. And it's going to stay that way."

He saw that his daughter was in good hands with her best friend. "Why don't I go check on the boys?" he offered. "I'll bring them over to the cottage for a snack."

"Thanks, Dad," Arizona said, fighting back the tears that now started to well up.

"If you need us, you come get us, okay?" Arizona nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise, Dad."

He affectionately patted Arizona's shoulder as walked past her. She reached out and took his hand, giving it a brief squeeze. She gave him a weak smile before releasing his hand.

Once he'd left the room, Teddy wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders and guided her toward the table.

"Thank you, Teddy," she said, her voice small. Arizona was angry and embarrassed. Having Teddy overhear the argument, and then having to get her father involved was almost more than she could bear.

"It's just us, Arizona. Are you sure you're okay?" Teddy asked gently, noticing Arizona's trembling hands.

"I'm fine, really. I just… I can't believe he reacted that way."

"We're calling a locksmith and getting the locks changed."

"I don't think that's necessary, Teddy."

"Don't dismiss this, Arizona. He was way out of line. You need to call your lawyers and tell them what happened."

"I will, I will, just… give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Teddy got up from the table and opened the cupboard above the refrigerator. She found an opened bottle of whiskey and poured a small amount into a glass. She set the glass down in front of Arizona.

"Here. Drink this."

"Really, Teddy? It's only two-thirty in the afternoon."

"Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Do you really want me to answer that, Teddy?" she said with a small smile.

"Well, recently," Teddy corrected.

"Let me think about it," Arizona replied, tossing back the drink.

Teddy flopped down in the chair across from Arizona. "Give me that," she said, taking the glass from Arizona. She poured herself a small shot and quickly drank it.

They sat for a moment in silence. "It's just us, Arizona."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Jack has a temper. Has he ever… before…"

"No, never. This is the first time he's ever threatened me like that."

"Okay. I believe you." She looked closely at her friend. "Do you want us to stay tonight?"

"No, we'll be fine. I'm sure he won't be foolish enough to come back."

"Not with the Colonel here."

They both smiled, knowing that Colonel Robbins would never let anything happen to his family.

**AN: And yes, Callie and Arizona will both appear in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 MGH

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** Thanks to Lt. Cmdr Stacy d'Lacy who has wheedled, cajoled and threatened me in order to keep the story going. You've been a real help this time. And a special thanks to pens_co927 who as always, talks me down from the ledge and back to the story.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. (it's that time of year where I immerse myself in the NCAA basketball tournament – men's and women's). Hopefully, the longer chapter will make up for it.**

Miami General – Chapter 6

Callie Torres downshifted her midnight blue Porsche 911 as she turned off the main roads and into the residential area. For the most part, the Latina was not given to extravagance. She'd heard enough stories about other actors and actresses who'd spent their money foolishly and were now broke, bankrupt or owed taxes. Not her, though. Callie tried to live simply, investing her money as wisely and as conservatively as she could. The car, however, had been her one indulgence. When her contract had been renewed two years ago, she'd given in to her love of fast cars and bought the fully-loaded, top of the line Porsche convertible.

There weren't too many things that Callie liked more than putting the top down on the car. She'd pull her hair back, throw on a hat and sunglasses and cruise the PCH. Tonight, however, the top was up as the weather had taken a cool and damp turn.

Slowing the car, she carefully scrutinized the house numbers, looking for the house she'd been to once several years ago. During the first year Arizona was on Seattle Grace, she had hosted a party for her co-workers. Callie had ridden to the party with her cast mate and roommate at the time, Cristina Yang. She didn't remember a lot about the party. She only remembered drinking lots and lots of tequila. Cristina's boyfriend, Owen, had ended up driving her and Cristina home.

She spotted the house and carefully pulled into the driveway. She turned off the engine and looked at the bag and the pizza box sitting on the floor of the passenger side.

"Not a date, not a date," she muttered over and over as she tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach. For the past few days, she'd tried not to think about her meeting with Arizona, and she'd been fairly successful until about two hours ago. A quick call to Mark, who had first teased her, then calmed her down, and she was, she thought, 'good to go'. Now the nerves had reappeared and she cursed herself and her crush on the blonde woman.

Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. She picked up the pizza, the bag with the two bottles of wine, and her oversized purse which carried the script that had been sent to her earlier in the day. Somehow she managed to coordinate carrying it all as she walked up the stone path to the front door. She took one more deep breath, then pushed the doorbell.

Moments later, the door opened and an older woman holding a small child answered the door. Callie was confused and thought that maybe she had the wrong house until the woman smiled, revealing dimples that Callie recognized in an instant.

"Callie?" the woman asked.

"Yes?"

"Please, come in. I'm Barbara Robbins, Arizona's mother."

Callie stepped inside, giving the older woman and the young girl a smile. Arizona's daughter had a head full of light brown curls and bright blue eyes that Callie knew only too well. One small hand was wrapped around her grandmother's neck. Her other hand had a tight grip on a stuffed kangaroo.

"Say hello to Callie, Katie," Barbara said to her granddaughter. The little girl shook her head, and buried her face against Barbara's neck. "She's a little shy, especially around bedtime."

"That's okay," Callie said. "She doesn't know me, but I know all about her. Arizona talks about her all the time."

The sound of little feet running across the floor upstairs, followed by a "Catch me, mommy!" caused both women to look toward the staircase.

Callie's gaze caught a little boy dressed in nothing but Spiderman underpants as he scampered down the stairs, followed by a desperate grab for him by his mother. Arizona missed and fell face first onto the landing at the top of the stairs. Callie couldn't help but laugh out loud at Arizona's predicament.

"Grab him!" Arizona called out.

Seeing that Barbara's arms were wrapped around the little girl, Callie set her bags and the pizza box down. As the young boy attempted to streak past her, she reached out and caught him about the waist. He stopped in his tracks and stared up at her.

"Who are you?"

"That's Ms. Torres. She works with your mommy," Barbara told him.

"You can call me Callie."

"Hi, Callie!" he said. "I'm Timmy."

"Well, hello to you, Timmy."

Arizona trotted down the stairs, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Timothy John, you get your fanny back upstairs and put your pajamas on," she said sternly, though the smile on her face belied the tone of her voice.

"You said fanny," he giggled.

"Now, Timmy."

He scurried up the stairs.

"Hi, Callie," Arizona said with a warm smile.

Callie's mouth dropped open. She didn't think it was possible for anyone to look more adorable (and hot) than Arizona did at that moment. The blonde's hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, a few stray hairs curling about her face. Her blue top made her eyes look even bluer. The top exposed one shoulder (a shoulder that Callie had entertained thoughts of kissing and nibbling many, many times) and it was low enough around the neck to reveal a hint of cleavage. The black yoga pants seemed to cling to every delicious curve of Arizona's legs. It wasn't until Callie saw the bright blue converse sneakers on Arizona's feet that she was able to turn her gaping stare into a smile.

Arizona's attention had been drawn away to her daughter, so she'd missed the look Callie had given her. It did not, however, go unnoticed by her mother. Barbara Robbins saw the look of undeniable longing on Callie's face and she had also noticed the smile her daughter had given the Latina. It had been far too long since she'd seen Arizona smile like that and she began to wonder if there was more than just a work relationship between the two women.

"Why don't you take Katie over now, Mom," Arizona said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "I'll bring Timmy once he's got his pajamas on."

"Good idea." As the older woman turned to leave, she looked at Callie once again. The dark-eyed woman seemed to only have eyes for Arizona. "It was nice to finally meet you, Callie."

"Pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Robbins."

Callie didn't know what came over her as she'd never had much desire to interact with children before, but she found herself giving the little girl's big toe a tug. "Goodnight, Katie."

Katie rewarded her with a dimpled smile. "Night-night," she said as she was carried away.

Callie turned her gaze back to Arizona once Barbara and Katie had disappeared from the room.

"I didn't know if you'd eaten dinner or not, so I brought pizza and wine," Callie said, picking the pizza box and wine up from the floor.

"Thank you, Callie. That's so nice of you. Pizza would be great."

She led the way to the spacious kitchen. Callie set the pizza and the wine on the breakfast bar.

"Nice kitchen," Callie said enviously as she eyed the high-end pots and pans hanging above the stove. Callie liked to cook and she knew good cookware when she saw it. "You must like to cook."

"Sometimes. I haven't done much of it lately."

"Why not?"

"The kids are too young to want anything but typical kids' meals and I don't like cooking for one." Seeing the quizzical look Callie gave her, Arizona realized she'd revealed more than she'd wanted to. "I still manage to do some baking with the kids."

"And for work." Callie gave Arizona a smile, sensing that the blonde was uncomfortable with what she'd said. "I seem to recall more than once you bringing in some incredibly good brownies and cookies for the cast and crew." Callie's smile widened. "And I'm sure you're responsible for the awesome cake I found in my trailer on my birthday."

Arizona blushed. "Yeah, well, I knew we'd all be celebrating your birthday with lots of alcohol. I thought it would be a good idea to have a little something for you to eat."

"It was really good, Arizona, and I should've thanked you sooner."

Before she could respond, Timmy appeared in the kitchen. He was now wearing blue pajamas and a stuffed Tiger was firmly in his grasp.

"Ready to go?" Arizona said, scooping the four year old boy up into her arms.

"Yup!" Seeing the look his mother gave him, he corrected himself. "Yes, Mommy."

"I'm gonna be just a few minutes," Arizona said to Callie. "My parents live in the guesthouse out back," she explained. "The kids stay with them on Friday nights." She whispered to her son, "Say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Callie!"

"Goodnight, Timmy."

"Make yourself at home. Wineglasses are in the cupboard next to the refrigerator. Plates are one cabinet over."

Callie nodded and watched the two leave. Kids were something Callie had never wanted. She and Cristina had been two of a kind as neither even liked being around kids. Still, Callie couldn't help but be moved by how Arizona was with them. She was a natural and the Latina wondered if she had been wrong to not want kids if they could be as adorable as Arizona's.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. What was she thinking? She and Arizona weren't even friends. Not really. Maybe someday, but not yet.

Following Arizona's directions, Callie took out two glasses and two plates. She searched several drawers before finding a corkscrew. As she pondered which bottle to open first, Arizona returned to the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure if you liked white or red," Callie said. "I mean, I know _Jenna_ prefers white."

"Either will do. Whatever you want is fine. I just need a big glass."

Callie opened the bottle of red first and poured them both a glassful. She handed Arizona her glass then picked up her own.

Arizona took a large swallow from the goblet. "Boy, does that hit the spot." She took an even largef sip. "I've had quite the day," she clarified. "Agents, lawyers, locksmiths…"

Realizing that once again she'd said more than she'd intended, Arizona shut her mouth. Callie didn't comment, but she was curious.

"So, what kind of pizza did you get?" Arizona asked, changing the topic.

"Pepperoni. I hope that's okay."

After deciding not to re-heat the pizza, the two women stood in the kitchen and drank their wine and ate several slices each.

"Did you read what Wanda sent?" Arizona asked as she picked up the wine bottle.

"Not yet. Have you?"

"Not the pilot, but she did send an outline of where our storyline is going for the final episodes."

"What did you think?" Callie asked, nodding her head when Arizona gestured with the bottle.

"The fans are going to hate it," she said, topping off Callie's glass. "Well, more in particular, me… or rather Jenna."

"Really? Why?"

"Just wait until you read it," Arizona said. She rinsed her wineglass and then opened the other bottle. She once again filled her glass. She took a sip from the white wine. "Oh, that's very good. I think even Jenna would approve," she said with a smile. "Let's go sit in the living room."

Callie grabbed the envelope that she hadn't opened yet and followed Arizona. She looked around the room, liking what she saw. The room was tastefully decorated, but it looked comfortable, too. Nothing screamed expensive or impractical. Callie had been to enough parties since she'd moved to Los Angeles eight years ago to know when someone decorated for show and not for comfort.

Arizona set her wine down on an end table and plopped down into an oversize chair. Callie was momentarily disappointed that they weren't going to sit on the sofa together.

"Would you like a pen?" Arizona asked, opening a small drawer on the end table. "Or maybe a crayon?" she asked, holding up a pen and a red crayon. A sheepish smile crossed her face.

Callie returned the smile and once again was reminded of how different their lives were. "No, thanks, I've got a pen, I think," she replied as she rummaged through her purse.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Arizona asked, flipping to the first page as she leaned back in the chair.

"Um, you said you already read the outline?" Arizona nodded. "Let me read that first so I can get caught up with where you are."

"Okay."

As Callie read, Arizona studied her cast mate. Callie was a beautiful woman. Arizona knew that she was attractive, but in her opinion, she couldn't come close to matching Callie in the looks department. From the moment she'd stepped foot onto the Seattle Grace set, she'd been taken with Callie's beauty. She'd never admitted it to anyone, and could barely acknowledge it to herself, but she was physically attracted to the Latina. She often wondered why she wasn't bothered by her attraction to Callie. She'd had some small crushes before on women, but her feelings for Callie ran deeper. She yearned to be around the woman and it was getting harder and harder to suppress her feelings.

"Wow," Callie said, setting the outline down. "Now I understand why you said that about the fans."

"I know, I know. They already hate me."

"They don't hate _you_, Arizona. They hate your character. They're upset with Jenna."

"And this isn't going to help. Wanda's going to have everyone thinking they're breaking up."

"Well, you know Wanda," Callie said with a smirk. "She does like to mess with the fans' heads."

"Can I be honest?" Arizona asked, the wine relaxing her normally reserved manner.

"Sure."

"I've hated – HATED – the storyline this year. I know it's given me a really good role for acting but I haven't enjoyed the story at all."

"Why not? Is it because of the fans?"

"No. I've really hated having to act mean to you… Serafina…" Arizona corrected herself. "Jenna has been a bitch almost the entire season." She sighed. "I miss their early years together," she admitted with a wistful smile.

"Yeah, we did have a lot more fun when the characters were finding their way," Callie agreed. "But it is a drama, and we've certainly had more than our fair share."

"And I don't like how Wanda's manipulating us to take the new series."

Callie chuckled. "You mean the two different endings for SerJen in the finale?" she asked, waving the outline.

"Yes. If we don't do the series, she's going to break them up."

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I got out of the first ending."

"Yeah, it does seem that way," Callie concurred. "But life doesn't always give us happy endings."

Thinking about the current state of her marriage, Arizona snorted into her nearly empty glass. "Got that right," she muttered, not realizing that she'd said it loud enough for Callie to hear.

Callie was startled by Arizona's remark. It was the third time she'd said something that made Callie think that something was not right in Arizona's life. A light suddenly went on and she realized that Arizona's husband wasn't home and that the blonde had not mentioned him once. There was her comment about locksmiths and cooking for one, and then this last comment. She wished she knew Arizona better, wished that they were friends so she could ask.

"I'm gonna get a refill," Arizona said, standing up. "How about you?"

"No, thanks, I'm good. I have to drive so I'm stopping now," Callie explained.

"Can I get you anything else? Water, juice, coffee, soda?"

"Coffee would be great," she answered as she stood up. "Bathroom?" she asked. "The wine seems to have gone directly to my bladder."

"Down the hall, first door on the right," Arizona said as she walked to the kitchen. Arizona knew the last thing she needed was more wine, but she needed something to quell the nervousness she was suddenly feeling. She'd already let a few things about her life slip out, and that was before she'd had the wine. She didn't know why, but she felt at ease around Callie, safe, even, but unsettled, too. And those feelings? They just made her feel confused.

She prepared a pot of coffee, knowing that whatever Callie didn't drink tonight wouldn't go to waste. She'd just reheat it in the morning. As she waited for the coffee to brew, she loaded their plates into the dishwasher and wiped the counters.

"Hey, coffee's done," Arizona said when Callie entered the kitchen. "Do you take your coffee the same way Serafina does?" she said, her eyes twinkling. "Infused with cream, right?"

Callie laughed. "Yes, I do."

"Large mug or a cup?"

"Cup is fine, thanks."

They carried their drinks back into the living room.

"Well, ready to find out what our future holds?" Arizona asked as she picked the script up.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two women read the script in silence, both stealing glances at one another on the sly.

Arizona felt the script was adequate for a pilot script. The writers had to ease the viewers into the story as it was full of new characters, other than the leads of Serafina and Jenna, and some issues had to be resolved from the end of Seattle Grace. Arizona was curious to see who Wanda was planning on casting as Serafina's sister, and she wondered when or if Teddy and Addison were going to join the show.

It wasn't until she got to the closing scene that her eyes widened. She swallowed hard as her mind conjured up all kinds of scenarios.

"Wow, Wanda wasn't kidding, was she?" Arizona said after taking a moment to let the final scene sink in.

"What?" Callie asked as she became a little concerned as she couldn't completely read the expression on the blonde's face. Arizona looked nervous, yet somehow intrigued.

"Did you get to the final scene?"

"Not yet," Callie said. "Why?"

"Oh, the SerJen fans are going to be very happy," she flippantly replied, hoping her voice wasn't betraying the nerves she felt.

Callie skimmed over the page until she came to the final scene. Her gaze stopped not on the words, but the setting. Her mouth dropped open. They were going to end the episode sharing a bathtub?

"Well… um… that's going to be more skin than we've shown in years."

"Uh huh," Arizona agreed. "Maybe even more than our – their – shower scene a few years ago," she stuttered.

"Wanda did say she wasn't going to 'sanitize' our scenes anymore," Callie commented with an anxious laugh.

"And a bathtub scene is certainly more explicit than anything we've done in years on Seattle Grace," Arizona added, recalling Wanda's other words.

"You okay with it?" Callie asked almost timidly.

"Sure. We're actresses. It's not like we're really going to be taking a bath," Arizona replied, a nervous giggle bursting from her lips.

"True, true."

Arizona smirked. "Well, at least they'll save some money by not having to digitize my missing lower limb."

Callie laughed once. There were many times she thought Arizona was getting the shorter scenes because of the extra work involved with the special effects of "removing" her lower left leg.

Both women fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. For Callie, thinking about Arizona in a bathtub whether for real or for acting, was enough to get her heart pounding. She glanced once at Arizona and imagined her sitting across from her in a bathtub. So close, so close, she thought. If only it was real.

Arizona couldn't say what she was feeling as she wasn't really sure what it was she felt. Sure, she and Callie had been kissing onscreen for years, though the last two years it had dwindled down to an occasional peck on the lips or checks. The couple that they portrayed had become less and less sexy and more and more affectionate. The current storyline accounted for some of that, but Arizona knew that some of it was because of the censors and the 9:00 PM start time.

"Well, this is a good thing, right? I mean, Wanda did say she wanted it to be more explicit," Arizona began to ramble, the wine having lowered her filter. "I know we aren't going to have flat out sex on the screen, but a bathtub? We can do that, right?" She took another sip from her glass. "I don't know about you, but the way the censors… or maybe the writers… but we've become sexually neutered on Seattle Grace."

Callie hoped she wasn't staring open-mouthed at Arizona. She was totally surprised by Arizona's outburst. Usually the blonde was quiet and thoughtful before speaking. Callie was the one prone to speaking without thinking.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"So, what do you think?" Arizona asked after finishing off her wine.

"About?"

"The show. The script in general. Do you want to do it?"

"Yes. You?"

Arizona nodded, a small smile on her face. "I do."

Their eyes locked for a moment, neither saying a word. Callie was the one to finally look away.

"I should probably go." She reached for her purse. "It's getting late."

Arizona hid her disappointment. She'd enjoyed Callie's company, even if it was work-related. She didn't say anything as she walked Callie to the front door.

"Thanks for having me over."

"You're welcome. And thanks for bringing the wine and pizza."

Callie waved her hand to dismiss her thanks. "I had a good time, tonight. Maybe we can get together again some time?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

Callie wanted to give Arizona a hug or a kiss on the cheek, but thought it would make things awkward between them. Instead, she gave Arizona's arm a brief squeeze. "I'll see you Monday at work?"

"I'll be there right after I take Timmy to pre-school."

"Goodnight, Arizona. Thanks again."

"Goodnight, Callie."

Callie walked to her car, chancing a look back over her shoulder. Arizona had lingered in the doorway. The blonde smiled, and gave her a small wave. Callie smiled back before getting into her car.

"Yeah, so not a date," she exhaled as she put the keys into the ignition. "So why do I still feel the butterflies?"


	7. Cast of Characters

Thought you all might like a cast of characters as it might get a little confusing. The character on the show is in _italics_.

**"SerJen"**

Callie Torres – _Serafina Ruiz_

Arizona Robbins – _Jenna Carver_

**"ParkEm"**

Meredith Grey – _Emma Pomfret_

Derek Shepherd – _Parker Donnelly_

** "SuKee"**

Cristina Yang – _Susanna Oden_

Owen Hunt – _Keenan McTavish_

** "CartEl"**

Mark Sloan – _Elliot Davis_

Lexie Grey Sloan – _Carter Pomfret_

** "TomKat"**

George O'Malley – _Tom Knudson_

Izzy Stevens – _Kat Hendricks_

Miranda Bailey – _Charissa Williams_

Alex Karev – _Jason Chaplin_

April Kepner – _Sherry Dawson_

Jackson Avery – _Jamie Wilson_

Teddy Altman – _Kit Roberts_

Richard Webber – _Jake Pinson, Jr_

Addison Montgomery – _Katherine Wallace_

Erica Hahn – _Brianna Stone_


	8. Chapter 7 MGH

Miami General – Chapter 7

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** Thanks to Lt. Cmdr Stacy d'Lacy who seems to have acquired her own personal writer. You've been a big help on this chapter. And a special thanks to pens_co927 who as always, talks me down from the ledge and back to the story.

**AN:** I don't claim to have any knowledge of how a television series is filmed so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 7**

Callie joined her castmates in front of the long table that held several urns of coffee and two platters of bagels, donuts and fresh fruit. She debated whether or not to save Arizona a donut as she hadn't seen the blonde yet. Deciding to risk any comments that could come about, she placed a chocolate-iced donut on her plate, then added an orange and a plain bagel for herself.

It took every ounce of her acting ability to not let on that she knew what was coming for the final four episodes. She was tempted to jump up and down and shout "I know something you don't know". Instead, she acted clueless when she heard the others begin to speculate about the ending to Seattle Grace.

"Wanda will probably blow up the hospital and kill us all off," Alex Karev grumbled as he stuffed a donut into his mouth.

Callie was now glad she'd saved Arizona a doughnut after watching Alex devour his third one.

"Maybe it'll be set in the future," April said, opting to remain positive as usual. "We could come back for the Chief's funeral. That would be fun to see where we all end up."

"Putting the fun in funeral, Kepner?" Meredith said her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well, not fun, but intriguing. There could be flashbacks. A retrospective," April babbled.

"Really, Kepner?" Alex scoffed. "The only time the season ends with high ratings is when there's a disaster. The shooting, O'Malley's character getting run over by a bus and the plane crash," he ticked off the highest rated endings on his fingers.

"What do you think, Callie?" Alex asked as he wiped the crumbs from his mouth.

"I've learned to expect the unexpected with Wanda," she said not wanting to accidently slip up and let everyone know what she was privy to.

Cristina Yang elbowed her way over to the coffee, nudging April out of the way. "We're either going to end with a bang or a whimper," she said, filling up her oversized mug. "My money's on the bang. Earthquake, explosion, fire. General mayhem. That sort of thing." She took a large gulp of the hot beverage. "I think Wanda's going to leave it where we won't know who lives or dies."

"Wanda's twisted, but I don't think she's that cruel," Meredith chipped in.

"It's a smart move," Cristina said her voice loaded with her usual cynicism. "It leaves the fans wanting more and sets it up so she can resolve it later with a special episode, movie or mini-series."

"You don't think we'll get our happy ending?" Callie asked.

Cristina, Meredith and Alex burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" Cristina asked. "You really think Wanda would do that?"

"There's a good reason why they call the show Seattle Graves," Alex added.

"Ooh, I've got an idea," Cristina said. "Planes, trains and automobiles."

"What? I don't understand," April said.

"SerJen," Cristina replied simply. "They've been in a car crash, Jenna was in a plane crash. All that's left for them is a train. Maybe Wanda will kill them off in a train wreck."

"No, I don't think even Wanda's that mean."

"Maybe Mer's kid will be the spawn of Satan," Alex said with an evil grin.

"Oh, I've got one even better," Cristina interjected. "The whole show was just a figment of Mer's addled brain."

Meredith gave her friend a dark look. "You know it's not _my_ brain, right? It's Emma Pomfret's family that has Alzheimer's."

"Whatever," Cristina replied, grabbing a bunch of grapes.

"Aliens land their flying saucers on the helipad," April suddenly said.

"Now you've got it, Kepner," Alex said with an encouraging smile. "How about zombies march into Seattle."

"Are vampires still the 'in' thing or has that passed? We could all end up vampires," Meredith added.

"Somehow, you and the Goth look wouldn't surprise me," Cristina said.

"You have any outlandish ideas, Yang?"

"SerJen go to Africa and disappear in the jungle, never to be seen again," she offered.

"Hey! Why do you keep killing me off?" Callie asked.

"Actually, I think Serafina is going to get put away in mental hospital," Cristina continued with her warped ideas.

"What? Why?"

"She's going to go crazy because of the lack of sex."

Everyone in the group burst out laughing once again.

"Well, I heard an interesting rumor," Jackson Avery said when the laughter had died down.

"What?" Alex was skeptical of anything Avery said.

"Wanda's creating a spin-off of Seattle Grace," he said smugly. "I think it's going to be for me."

Callie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his arrogance. The others openly stared at Jackson, their disdain for him clearly evident.

"You?" Cristina sneered. "Why you, Pretty Boy?"

"It makes the most sense," he said confidently. "I _have_ been the most featured actor on the show this year. My character, Doctor Jamie Wilson, is in charge of the hospital. It's time for the new wave of doctors."

"In your dreams," Alex said not bothering to hide his contempt. "If anyone is going to have the spin-off, it's gonna be me, Mer, Cris, Bailey or Webber. It sure as hell ain't gonna be you."

"It's only a rumor, anyway," April said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"It's from a reliable source," Jackson said.

"Yeah, that's not a rumor. You with your own show? That's a nightmare," Cristina retorted. "C'mon, Mer. Owen's saving us seats for the table read right next to the snack table."

She gently tugged on Meredith's sleeve and the two women strolled out of the room. "Avery? His own show? What a joke." Cristina's cackle could be heard down the hall.

Callie dawdled in the break room after the others had left, hoping to see Arizona before the table read began. As she refilled her coffee mug, she heard a familiar voice greet her.

"Good morning, Callie."

"Good morning."

"Am I late?" Arizona asked, grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee.

"Not yet. The others just headed out a few minutes ago."

Callie watched as the blonde's blue eyes surveyed what was left of the food. She couldn't help by notice the small frown on the Arizona's face when she saw the platter that was now devoid of donuts. Callie shyly thrust the plate in her hand toward Arizona.

"Here. I saved you one."

She was rewarded with a bright smile on Arizona's face.

"Thank you. That was so sweet of you to do that," Arizona said.

She touched Callie's arm briefly, surprising Callie just a little bit. She'd never known Arizona to be so tactile. Callie wasn't about to complain, but it was still startling.

"Well, I know how Karev and Avery can polish off a dozen donuts in no time," Callie replied, hoping her voice and manner was off-hand.

"Well, thank you again," she said taking a big bite of her donut, then taking a big gulp of coffee once she'd savored the sugary, chocolately goodness. "How was your weekend? Do anything fun?"

"Just relaxed. Nothing special. You?"

"Well, the rain kind of ruined our plans to go the park." She took another bite of the donut. "You know, I think there should be some sort of limit to how many games of Candyland a parent has to endure in one day."

Callie chuckled. "Timmy?"

"Yes," Arizona sighed. "I lost count after ten straight games. Thank God my parents came over and we moved on to building with blocks. That lasted for a little while until Katie decided that it was more fun to knock over everything Timmy built."

Callie knew she was staring, but she couldn't draw her eyes away from Arizona licking the chocolate frosting from her fingers.

Arizona suddenly realized she was talking about her kids again. She looked at Callie and saw what appeared to be a glazed look in her eyes. "I'm sorry," Arizona apologized. "I must be boring you out of your mind."

"Don't apologize. Your kids are adorable and I like hearing you talk about them." Callie gave Arizona a big smile. "You know, your whole face lights up when you talk about them."

Arizona blushed and returned the smile.

The door opened and Miranda Bailey poked her head in. "Are you two planning on joining us any time soon?"

"On our way, Miranda," Callie replied. "Just getting a refill."

"Well, hurry up. We're waiting for you," she continued before shutting the door.

Coffee cups topped off, the two women joined the cast and crew. Arizona took her usual spot between Alex and April. Callie seated herself between Cristina and Miranda, and across from Arizona. Moments later, Wanda entered the room and sat down at the head of the table.

"Are you all ready to hit the homestretch?" she asked, picking up her copy of the script. Everyone nodded their assent. "Then let's begin."

Years of working together left the cast and crew comfortable around one another. The first time through a table read was relaxed with them often making jokes or comments. They wouldn't get serious until the subsequent reads.

Meredith began reading the opening preamble for the show as she had for nearly every episode of the show.

Arizona knew it was wrong but her mind started to wander. She barely followed the scenes unless she or Callie were in them. She was dimly aware that Meredith and Derek's characters, Emma Pomfret and Parker Donnelly were discussing problems with Elaine's pregnancy.

"What'd I tell you," Alex said as he leaned across Arizona to speak to April.

"What?"

"Satan's spawn."

"Alex!" April hissed back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing. You missed the talk about how the show's going to end."

"Satan's spawn? Really?" Arizona couldn't help but release a short snort of laughter, even though she was a little astonished with the craziness of Alex's speculation about the show's ending.

"You had to be there," Alex said with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders. "The ideas got pretty wild." He looked down at the script. "Oh, hey, you'd better pay attention, Arizona. You've got a big scene coming up."

Even after doing this for many years, Arizona found table reads to be difficult. It was hard just to read the lines and not really act or move around. For Arizona, acting was physical as well as verbal. She could read her lines with the proper emotion and inflection, but she wanted to express herself with some sort of movement.

"Scene twelve," Wanda's assistant Rebecca read from the text. "Sera and Jen's apartment. Jen is seated on the couch. Sera walks in through the front door. Go," she prompted.

If Arizona hadn't already known where the storyline was heading, she would've been disappointed with it. She and Callie had another scene where they were at odds with one another. Her character, Jenna, was once again balking at having sex and Callie's character, Serafina, had finally reached her limit of patience.

"_You're mad at me because I won't have sex with you?"_

"_Yes! No! No, Jen, not because of that. It's not just the sex."_

"_Then why are you so angry?"_

"_Because you don't trust me."_ Callie paused. _"You don't trust me when I tell you that I think you're beautiful. You don't trust me when I tell you that I love you, that I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I don't… I can't, Sera."_

"_Let me show you, Jenna. Let me show you how much I love you."_

"Sera's cell phone rings," Rebecca said.

Most of the cast began to laugh and suddenly money was being slid around the table, most of it ending up in a pile in front of Cristina and surprisingly enough, Miranda Bailey.

"Foiled again," Cristina said with a wry smile. "I knew they wouldn't let you two have sex."

"Well that's a new way to twat block Sera," Alex said crudely, a grin in his face. "Don't think they've ever used a phone call to keep SerJen from having sex."

"Told you so," Cristina teased, nudging Callie with her elbow. "Mental institution."

Callie turned to her friend. "Cristina!" she said exasperated. "You bet against us?"

"Like candy from a baby," she grinned, pocketing the cash.

Miranda pulled the pile of money closer. "Come to momma," she said.

"You too, Miranda?" Arizona said a little shocked.

"I'm no fool, Arizona. I know a sure bet when I see one."

"Okay, people. Enough. Let's get back to work," Wanda said, her voice a little stern. The betting on couples had been going on since the second year of the show. She didn't encourage it, but she didn't discourage it, either. It seemed to help the cast when they weren't happy with storylines.

"_You should answer that. We both know what happens when phone calls go unanswered_," Arizona said, getting back to the scene

"_Hello? Aria…. Slow down… What? When_?"

"_What's wrong, Sera_?"

"_It's my father. He had a heart attack. I have to go home_."

"_Go pack, Sera. I'll make you a reservation on the next flight to Miami."_

"_What about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_Aren't you coming_?"

"Not in this episode," Cristina cracked, causing those closest to her to laugh once again.

"_Me? I'm not getting on a plane_."

"_It's my father, Jenna. I need you to go with me_."

"_I can't. I'm sorry. I'll stay here with Sofia and you go and take care of your family_."

"_You're my family, Jen. Please. Come with me_."

"_I'm sorry, Serafina_."

"_Seriously? The one time since the plane crash that I ask you to do something for me and you won't! This… I'm going to Miami, but this? We're going to talk when I get back_."

Everyone at the table sat back in the chairs, stunned at what was apparently the beginning of the breakup of Jenna and Serafina.

"Your twitter account is going to explode, Robbins," Cristina said, breaking the silence.

"I know. They are going to hate me even more," she muttered.

"Okay, everyone, short break, then we'll go through it again," Wanda announced.

Callie looked across the table at Arizona. The blonde was doing a good job of hiding it, but Callie could tell she wasn't happy. She remembered Arizona's words from other night about hating the storyline Jenna had been given and this episode was not going to make her feel any better.

As the rest of the cast left the room to go use the restrooms, get coffee, or have a smoke, Callie lagged behind as Arizona hadn't gotten up from the table.

"You okay, Arizona?" Callie asked.

"I'm fine." She looked around the room and saw that they were alone. "If I didn't know how this show was going to end, I'd be really upset with my part."

"I know. It's hard for me, too," Callie admitted. "We, I mean Sera and Jen have not had a good year."

"I think what makes it so difficult is earlier this season our characters were actually starting to act like a couple again."

"Except for the sex," Callie laughed.

"I really have hated having to act so mean to you, Callie," Arizona said softly. "I know it's acting and it's not really you I have to be so harsh with, but I'm not comfortable doing it all the time."

"I know it's not personal. I know it's acting. You don't have anything to worry about with me."

"Thank you, Callie. I appreciate that."

"I'm going to get something from the break room. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to go over the script again."

The rest of the day was spent doing two more table reads, then setting up the schedule for the rest of the week. Callie was looking forward, as usual, to working closely with Arizona. Even though their scenes together were going to be hard to film, at least they were going to actually have scenes together.


	9. Chapter 8 MGH

Miami General – Chapter 7

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** Thanks to Lt. Cmdr Stacy d'Lacy who seems to have acquired her own personal writer. It's been a blast exchanging ideas. And a special thanks to pens_co927 who as always, talks me down from the ledge and back to the story (now that she's returned)

**AN:** I don't claim to have any knowledge of how a television series is filmed so all mistakes are mine.

Miami General – Chapter 8

As Callie pulled into her parking spot at the studio, she observed her favorite blonde walking across the parking lot with Miranda Bailey. With Teddy Altman's departure from Seattle Grace the previous year, Arizona and Miranda had grown closer. Callie assumed it was because they both had young children and the fact that their time on the screen together had increased over the past year.

From her car, Callie watched the two women. She couldn't help but notice that Arizona's shoulders were slumped. The more she thought about it the more she was intrigued. She'd seen Arizona and Miranda talking quite a bit the past few days. The Latina's curiosity was piqued even further when Arizona and Miranda stopped walking. Arizona's head was bent and she was looking at the ground and Miranda's hand was on Arizona's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Callie was surprised at the sudden surge of irrational jealousy she felt. It wasn't that she was jealous, per se, of Miranda. She just wanted to be the one to be comforting Arizona.

Her thoughts were interrupted when "I'm Too Sexy" began playing obnoxiously loudly from her purse. Momentarily confused, she opened her purse and realized it was her cell phone. She pulled the phone out and laughed when she saw who it was.

"Mark."

"Torres."

"You need to stop tonejacking my phone," she chastised him with a laugh.

"Not gonna happen, Cal. You know that."

For years she and Mark had played the game of swiping each other's phone and changing the ringtones.

"You're up early," Callie said, changing the topic.

"Up with my boy this morning."

Even though she wasn't surprised, Callie was still sometimes amazed by how much Mark doted on his namesake. Mark was seemingly thriving on fatherhood.

"What's up?" Callie asked as she headed across the parking lot. She was mildly disappointed to see that Miranda and Arizona had already disappeared into the building.

"You'll never guess what I read online this morning."

"Mark, you know how I feel about those gossip sites," she said rolling her eyes. Mark had always been somewhat addicted to all of the entertainment industry websites. "You know that stuff rots your brain. Oh, wait, your brain is already rotted to the core."

"Funny," Mark replied. He cleared his throat, getting her attention. "This one's legit. It's no rumor."

"And?" Callie prodded him.

"And it's about a certain blonde on the show Seattle Grace."

Callie was glad Mark couldn't see her face. She knew she couldn't hide the eagerness she felt at knowing any piece of information about Arizona.

"Oh? What did you see?" She tried to sound indifferent.

Mark smiled. He knew his best friend only too well. Although her apparent disinterest was clearly faked, he decided not to call her on it this time.

"Blondie's getting a divorce."

"What? Are you sure?" Callie stopped walking.

"Her agent released a statement."

"Read it to me," she ordered.

"Um, okay. Let me find it." He clicked back on the website. "Okay. Here it is. The PenCo Agency confirmed today that Arizona Robbins and her husband Jack Lowe have legally separated after five years of marriage and have filed for divorce. Robbins currently portrays Doctor Jenna Carver on the hit TV series Seattle Grace."

"That's it? Nothing else? No reason was given?"

"Not on this site."

Lost in thought, Callie chewed her lower lip. Her first reaction was why Arizona hadn't said anything, then she wondered why she was getting a divorce. She recalled seeing Arizona walking with Miranda and put two and two together. Again she was hit was a feeling of jealousy then she immediately felt guilty. This wasn't about her; it was about Arizona.

"Cal?"

"Hmmm. What?"

"Do you want me to poke around and see what I can find out?"

Callie wanted to scream 'Yes! Find out everything!' Instead she faked her nonchalance. "Sure, if you're really that bored with your life, Mark."

"I'll see what I can turn up."

"I have to go, Mark," she said as she opened the door. "I'm shooting a couple of scenes today, including a big one with Arizona."

"Okay. I'll text you if I find out anything,"

"Thanks."

"Okay. And Cal?"

"Yes?"

"You have to come over this weekend. Lexie won't take no for an answer, and neither will I or Mark Junior."

"Fine. Saturday?"

"Sounds good."

"Give Marky a hug and a kiss from his Aunt Callie."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Mark."

She dropped her phone back into her purse and headed for the break room. She needed the biggest cup of coffee she could get, and then she was going to find Arizona. Bailey was pouring a cup of coffee and looking over the remaining pastries that were on the table.

"Hey, Miranda," Callie greeted her.

"Torres," the shorter woman replied as she reached for a cheese croissant.

"Have you seen Arizona? I kinda want to talk to her."

"I assume you want to talk about what was in the papers this morning?"

"Um, yes."

"You leave that poor woman alone, Callie," Bailey replied in her sternest voice.

"I just wanted to –"

"No. Let her be. She doesn't need to be talking about it right now."

"Will you at least tell me if she's okay?"

"And why would I know?"

"Well, I saw you two talking in the parking lot," Callie confessed.

"Callie, just give her some space."

"I –"

"No, Callie. Leave her alone."

"Fine," the Latina huffed. "I need to get ready anyway."

Callie stopped by wardrobe first to get the scrubs she needed for her first scene. Once done, she moved on to makeup. Arizona was already in the room, and Callie thought that she might have her opportunity to say something to her. She quickly dismissed that idea when she saw that Arizona had ear buds in and was listening to her iPod. Their glances met and Callie nodded her hello before she took a seat to get her makeup.

Minutes later Cristina Yang plopped down in the chair next to Callie's.

"Torres, we're all going out tonight after we finish shooting. Joe's closing his bar for cast and crew so we won't be bothered. You in?"

"Hell, yes. This has been a long week."

"Great. I'm going to pass the word." Cristina looked over at Arizona who was sitting with her eyes apparently shut. "I'll let you invite Robbins." She sprang out of the chair. "Not that she'll come with us. I don't think she's been out with us in over a year."

"She does have kids, Cristina."

"Yeah, yeah. Big excuse. Even Bailey's coming tonight."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Catch you later," she said, swiping Callie's coffee.

"Cristina, give me back my coffee," Callie shouted, unable to get out of the chair as her makeup was being applied. "I haven't even had any of it yet."

Cristina just laughed and left the room, coffee in hand.

Arizona had watched the interaction between the two friends out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't heard what they'd said, but she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Cristina steal Callie's coffee. She felt a tap on her shoulder and immediately took her ear buds out.

"You're all set, Ms. Robbins," said the makeup artist.

"Thanks, Gayle," she said as she hopped out of the chair. "I'll see you later today."

"Have a good shoot," the young woman said.

Arizona quickly made her way to the set where she had a small scene to shoot with Alex. After numerous takes they finally had one that the director liked. Normally she'd stick around and watch the other scenes being filmed but today she just wanted some peace and quiet. She grabbed a small salad and a bottle of water from the canteen and set off to find a place where she could eat in solitude. She settled for the far corner in the break room, hoping she wouldn't be disturbed.

The night before she and Jack had sat down with Timmy and Katie to explain the divorce as best they could. Jack had surprisingly been on his best behavior and had been extremely patient with their son. Despite his failings as a husband, Jack (when he was home) was a good father. Katie was too young to really understand and with Jack being more absent than home during her first year, wouldn't really know the difference. Timmy, on the other hand, had predictably been upset and confused. Once Jack had left, Arizona spent the night in Timmy's bed, consoling him as he cried himself to sleep.

She pushed her half-eaten salad aside. She felt awful. Her son was heartbroken, her parents were angry with Jack yet Arizona sensed they were also disappointed. She wondered if maybe she should have passed on the new series. Maybe she needed to be home with her kids. Then again, the new show would provide her with enough money to support her kids. If she managed her finances well and kept to a budget, she wouldn't have to work again if the series ran for a few years.

She looked up when she heard the door swing open. Callie stood in the doorway. Arizona hoped she hadn't heard about her divorce. The only co-worker she told was Miranda. She'd sought Miranda out earlier in the week as she had been through a divorce. Her friend had offered Arizona solid advice, especially on how to tell her kids.

"Hey, Arizona," Callie greeted her with a smile. She was determined to keep her nose out of Arizona's business for the time being, even if it killed her. She was also going to keep her thoughts to herself about how wonderful the blue scrubs looked on Arizona. The outfit always made her eyes appear even bluer, if that was possible.

"Callie."

"How'd your scene with Alex go?" Callie asked, walking over to the blonde.

"Okay. We had some problems. Our timing was off and Alex kept mispronouncing the medspeak."

Callie sat down at the table across from the blonde. "So… are your kids staying with your parents tonight?"

Arizona looked at Callie confusedly.

"You said they stayed with them on Friday nights."

Arizona relaxed, remembering their meeting last week at her house. "Yes, they are. I don't like to upset their routines."

"Do you have any plans?"

"Not really. Why?"

"We're all going to Joe's tonight after the final wrap. Cast and crew," Callie explained.

"I don't know, Callie. I should probably go home."

"C'mon. It'll be fun. When was the last time you came out with all of us? Last year?"

Arizona thought back, trying to recall the last time she had gone out with everyone. It had been at least a year, maybe a little longer. It was certainly after Katie had been born, but not much after. She remembered sitting with Teddy and Alex and drinking more tequila in one night than she probably had in her entire adult life. She blushed as she also remembered staring at Callie most of the night, wishing she'd had the nerve to ask her to dance. A frown suddenly crossed her face as she briefly flashed back on how angry Jack had been when she'd come home late and rather inebriated.

"I don't think so, Callie."

"Just think about it. Even Miranda is going out, and she goes out with us even less than you do."

"I'll think about, I promise."

"Good." Callie gave her another winning smile. "It's not the same unless everyone goes out, and that includes you." She got from the table. "I've got one more scene to shoot with Owen and Derek. I'll see you in makeup or wardrobe after that?"

"Sure," Arizona responded, nodding her head.

Arizona spent the next few hours reviewing the notes she'd scribbled on her copy of the script. She and Callie had rehearsed it several times earlier in the week and she was sure she was ready for it, but she also had some trepidation about the scene. She was tired of having to act angry and upset in all her scenes with Callie. And for the life of her, she couldn't see how Wanda was going to bring them back together.

Glancing at the clock, she knew it was time to go to wardrobe and then back to makeup. She tossed the container with the now limp salad into the trash and threw the empty bottle into the recycling bin.


	10. Chapter 9 MGH

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** Thanks to Lt. Cmdr Stacy d'Lacy. It still continues to be fun to exchange ideas and yes, you still have permission to nag me. And a special thanks to pens_co927 who as always, talks me down from the ledge and back to the story.

Miami General – Chapter 9

An hour later, Arizona was sitting on a couch on the set of what was now Sera and Jenna's apartment. Callie was standing by the "front door" as the director began checking the lighting and their marks. Callie pretended to review her script as she watched Arizona. The blonde was polite as ever with the crew, offering a few small smiles from time to time. Callie was concerned for Arizona. Even from a distance she could see that none of Arizona's smiles met her eyes.

"Okay, let's do this," Rick, the director, said.

The two women took their places and waited for the inevitable "Action!"

They got through the first part of the scene with no problems, only having to do re-takes for lighting and camera angles. It wasn't until they got to the end of the scene that the problems began. After several stops, the director pulled them aside.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's all wrong."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked,

"It seems, I dunno… flat? The emotions are all wrong. Arizona, I think I want to try it with you less angry. Callie, you seem too cold, too stiff." He stopped after seeing their faces fall. "Take a minute, then we'll try it again."

They nodded and he walked back to his chair. Arizona took a deep breath. She knew she could do this; she was a professional. Whatever he needed from her, she would do. Less angry? She was all for that. She looked over at her acting partner. If there was one thing she'd learned over the years, Callie fed off her own emotions to act. Today, right now, the Latina seemed conflicted, like she was trying to hide her feelings instead of using them.

"Are you ready?" Rick asked. "Let's do this?"

"_You're mad at me because I won't have sex with you?"_ Arizona said her line, putting less anger into it and more resignation into her tone.

_"Yes! No! No, Jen, not because of that. It's not just the sex."_ As Callie said her line, the anger faded with each word.

_"Then why are you so angry?"_ Arizona replied, hurt replacing the anger.

_"Because you don't trust me."_ Callie paused. _"You don't trust me when I tell you that I think you're beautiful. You don't trust me when I tell you that I love you, that I'm not going anywhere."_

Arizona could almost feel the emotion in Callie's words. Even though they were in the middle of the scene, the blonde couldn't help but marvel at Callie's acting.

_"I don't… I can't, Sera."_ Arizona said sadly, her body sagging back against the couch.

Callie suddenly crossed the room, completely off script. Arizona willed her body not to react. She had to trust Callie's instincts. It wasn't the first time either of them had ad-libbed during a scene. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't. Rick had decided to give them a chance to see what they could do and wisely let the cameras keep rolling,

Callie squatted in front of Arizona, one hand on the blonde's thigh. Arizona felt the heat from Callie's hand through the thin cotton pants she was wearing. She'd never really noticed how warm Callie's hands were and she found herself wishing that her hand would move up a little higher. When she realized what she'd been thinking, she could only hope that she wasn't blushing.

_"You're so beautiful, Jenna."_ Callie continued to slightly alter the words from the script. "_Let me show you. Please. Let me show you how much I love you."_

Arizona looked into Callie's dark brown eyes and it occurred to her that maybe Callie wasn't acting. Callie was a good actress, but this was more. Arizona could feel the emotion rolling from the Latina and it almost overwhelmed her. Yet she couldn't stop staring back into Callie's eyes, couldn't look away. And when she moved even closer to her, Arizona instinctively leaned forward.

The sound of Serafina's cell phone suddenly rang out startling them both.

"_You should get that. We both know what happens when phone calls go unanswered_," Arizona managed to say, her heart pounding. It wasn't entirely from the sound of the phone. She'd felt her heart racing when she realized how close they'd come to kissing; an _unscripted_, _unrehearsed_ kiss.

Hoping that her face wasn't giving away her confusion and her true feelings, Arizona quickly plastered a 'concerned' look on her face in case there was a camera still on her. She watched Callie answer the imaginary phone call and carry on her one-sided conversation.

"_Hello? Aria…. Slow down… What! When? What hospital?_"

"_What's wrong, Sera_?" Arizona asked as she slowly raised herself from the sofa.

"_It's my father. He had a heart attack. I have to go home_."

Arizona decided to improvise as well. She walked the few steps to Callie and took her hand.

"_How is he?"_

"_Not good."_

Arizona placed her arms around Callie and hugged her. She felt Callie's body tense at first, then she relaxed, pressing her face against Arizona's shoulder.

"_Go pack, Sera. I'll make you a reservation on the next flight to Miami."_

"_What do you mean?" _Callie leaned back from Arizona, her hands still on the blonde's hips_. "What about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_Aren't you coming_?"

"_Me? I'm not getting on a plane_." Arizona dropped her arms and stepped back from Callie.

"_It's my father, Jenna. I need you to go with me_."

"_I can't. I'm sorry. I'll stay here with Sofia and you go and take care of your family_."

"_You're my family, Jen. Please. Come with me_," Callie pleaded.

"_I'm sorry, Serafina_." Arizona dropped her gaze, unable to meet Callie's eyes.

"_Seriously? The one time since the plane crash that I ask you to do something for me and you won't! This… I'm going to Miami, but this? We're going to talk when I get back_."

"Cut!" Rick said. He hadn't been sure when Callie had started to wing it, but he'd kept the cameras rolling and he was glad he had. The chemistry between the two actresses hadn't been this good in a long time. "I think we got it. Great job, ladies."

For a few moments, the two women just stood on the set, staring at one another. It wasn't until the noise and actions of the crew moving around them that they finally looked away.

"I've got to get ready," Callie said, picking up her copy of the script. "I promised Cristina a ride to Joe's." She looked back at Arizona with a small, hopeful smile. "Have you decided if you're joining us or not?"

"I don't –"

"Robbins!" Miranda Bailey cut her off as she came onto the set.

"Miranda?"

"You need to go get changed. We're leaving as soon as you're ready."

"Excuse me? Going where? Ready for what?"

Not wanting to interfere with one of what appeared to be a Miranda Bailey rant, Callie touched Arizona lightly on the arm.

"I'll see you later."

Arizona nodded and as Callie walked away, she turned to face Bailey.

"What's up, Miranda?"

"You're riding with me," the older woman said matter of factly.

"To where?"

"We're going to Joe's with everyone else. You need a night out with your friends."

"I do, huh?" Arizona teased.

"Yes, so go get that makeup off and changed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Arizona knew not to argue with her friend which is how she found herself over an hour later in Miranda's car and on her way to Joe's.

"How are you holding up, Arizona?" Miranda asked gently.

"It's been a long day," she sighed. "Jack and I still have to work out temporary custody, and I don't dare check my twitter or email accounts. Amanda's been fielding any questions from the press, but I know it's only going to get worse."

"In this town, the press has already moved on to another scandal. There's always some fool out there getting into real trouble. I wouldn't worry too much."

Callie and Cristina had ridden to the bar in relative silence. Cristina was busy texting Owen. More likely sexting, Callie thought as she watched Cristina chuckle to herself, then type out another text. She was glad that Cristina wasn't a chatterer. She wanted the time to think about the last scene with Arizona. She knew she would've kissed Arizona had the fake phone call not interrupted them and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had sensed that Arizona was going to kiss her, and she wasn't sure if the blonde was just acting or not.

As she parked her car, Callie felt her phone vibrate and she looked down. Mark was calling.

"I've got to take this call, Cristina. Get me a drink, would you?

"Yeah, yeah, the usual, I know," Cristina said. "You've got the next round," she said, getting out of the car.

"Thanks." Callie picked up her phone and answered the call. "Hey, Mark."

"Cal. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"You always hope you're interrupting me, Mark, but no, you're not. At least, not right now."

"Two things. How's three o'clock tomorrow for you to come over?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a good time," Callie replied. "What else?"

"I did some poking around about Blondie and her divorce."

"And?"

"Her husband's been stepping out on her."

"What? That bastard!" Callie exclaimed. Her next unspoken thought was 'What an idiot'.

"Yeah, It's been going on for some time. One of the gossip rags even has a pic of him and the 'other woman',".

"Poor Arizona," Callie whispered.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "It could get nasty."

"Well, we'll all keep an eye on her tonight."

"Tonight? We?"

"We're all going to Joe's tonight. Bailey even dragged Arizona out with her."

"I'll let you go then. Don't do anything I wouldn't," he laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Callie said her goodbye and then crammed her cell phone into her pocket. She went into the bar that had become the unofficial hangout for the cast and crew since the first year of the show. Tables had been pushed together and music was playing loudly on the jukebox. She spotted Cristina who was sitting next to Meredith. There was an empty seat on the other side of Cristina with two full shot glasses in front of it.

"Over here, Callie," Cristina said waving her hand when she saw Callie.

Callie greeted everyone with a smile as she sat down. Alex and April were across from her and seemed to be engrossed in looking at a small notebook. Bailey and Arizona hadn't arrived yet, and Owen seemed to be among the missing as well.

"Drink up, Cal," Cristina said, gesturing toward the two glasses. "You've got some catching up to do, and the next two rounds are on you."

"Two rounds?"

"Saves time if you order them two at a time," Cristina explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

Callie quickly tossed back both shots of tequila. "Happy?" she asked her friend.

"I'll be happy when you get off your ass and get us more drinks," Cristina snickered.

"Fine. Save my seat," Callie said, getting up. "Same thing?"

"Of course." Cristina almost looked dumbfounded that Callie even had to ask.

Callie took her place in the drink line. As she waited, she wondered what she should order for herself. She wasn't really in the mood for a heavy night of drinking, but she was also feeling a bit nervous and unsure of herself. Alcohol would help calm those nerves, but she had to be careful, too. She needed to be in control and not say something stupid to Arizona.

"Hey, Joe," she said, leaning over the bar to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Callie, it's good to see you again. It's been awhile since you've been in here."

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course," he grinned. "What can I get you?"

"Two shots of tequila and my usual."

"Usual beer, wine or liquor?"

"Beer, please."

By the time she returned to the table, Arizona and Bailey had arrived. Arizona was seated between Alex and Bailey. Callie set the drinks down and then slid the two shot glasses over to Cristina.

"Look, the 'A-Team' is complete now," Cristina said with a laugh to Owen who had finally shown up.

"What?" Callie said, a confused look on her face.

"Arizona, Alex, April and Avery," Cristina replied, pointing out the four who sat one next to the other.

Callie rolled her eyes. Sometimes she just didn't get Cristina's humor. She looked over at Arizona and gave her a small smile. Her heart warmed when the smile was returned.

For the most part, Callie hardly talked with Arizona. The blonde and Miranda seemed to be engrossed in a conversation, most likely about Arizona's divorce, their children, or both. Callie instead amused herself with Cristina's antics. Most of the cast and crew had never understood her friendship with Cristina, and couldn't believe they'd been roommates for almost two years. Callie didn't care. Cristina could be abrasive and blunt, but she was also loyal and she'd been there when Callie's life had seemed to spiral out of control a few years ago.

After a couple of hours of April and Alex sliding the small notebook back and forth, Alex leaned back in his chair. That was another odd friendship that had sprung up – Alex and April. Although their characters frequently clashed on the show, April and Alex had somehow forged a friendship. Few people knew that Alex wasn't anything like his character, Jason Chaplin. He was kind hearted and still passionately in love with his wife of fifteen years. April, in some aspects, was very much like her character, Sherry Dawson, but she was a little tougher and had more of an edge to her.

"Are you going to tell us what you two have been doing all night?" Callie asked, picking up her bottle of beer. She'd been nursing them all night, trying not to get too drunk.

"We've figured out the odds for the cast and Wanda's spin-off," Alex explained.

"If she does a spin-off," Meredith commented.

"Oh, she is. Avery was right," Alex said, almost choking on his words. He hated to admit that Avery was right about anything.

"So what have you come up with?" Cristina asked, tossing back another shot of tequila.

"We've got it figured out for individuals and couples." He opened up the notepad. "Meredith, Cristina and Derek are all 3:1 odds. Callie, Miranda and I are 4:1. Owen, Arizona, 6:1. April, 7:1 and Avery is 8:1. For the couples, Meredith and Derek are 2:1. Owen and Cristina, 3:1. Miranda and Ben, 4:1. Callie and Arizona, 6:1."

"Why do I have better odds than Arizona?" Callie asked, curious.

"Well, the way the last episode ended, it sounds like you two are splitting up and you've been with the show longer, so… that's what we came up with."

Callie and Arizona exchanged a quick look, both of them trying not to give away what they knew.

"Who wants to bet?" April said, taking out a pen, ready to mark down everyone's wagers.

"A hundred bucks says it's me," Avery said confidently.

April's pen flew across the paper as various bets were placed.

"What about you, Arizona? Are you going to bet on anyone?"

"Oh, no, Alex. I never gamble, you know that."

"Thought you might want in on the last bets of the show."

"No, thanks," she replied, sipping from her wine glass.

"Torres? How 'bout it? Are you going to put any money down?"

"I don't bet."

"Bullshit," Alex fake-coughed into his hand.

"Oh, right, all those trips to Vegas were for the showgirls," Cristina said.

"Cristina! I don't… I didn't go to Vegas for the showgirls," Callie sputtered, knowing she'd be caught in a lie about her infrequent trips to play blackjack in Las Vegas.

"Then why did you go?"

"Look, there are really only two reasons to go to Vegas," Callie said, picking up her bottle of beer once again. "You're either there to gamble or get one of those quickie weddings that always ends in disaster. Do I look married to you?"

She felt a sharp kick on her shin and glared at Alex. He mouthed the words "shut up" at her.

"What?"

"So are you going to bet or not?" April intervened.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Put me down for twenty on Bailey and Ben."

It was then that Callie noticed the sad, almost distraught look on Arizona's face. The blonde quietly excused herself and slipped away to the restroom.

"What the fuck, Alex? Why did you kick me?"

"Dude, did you not get what you just said about Vegas?"

"What? Everyone either gambles or gets married. What's wrong with that?"

"Arizona was married in Vegas."

"And now she's getting a divorce," she finished his sentence. "I'm an idiot."

"I won't argue with that," Bailey said, sipping from her drink.

Callie clutched her nearly empty bottle of beer and got up. "I'm going to get a fresh beer," she said to no one in particular. She mentally cursed herself for her stupidity and insensitivity. Sometimes she really amazed herself with her ability to say the wrong thing. She needed to apologize, that was for certain.

She made a quick detour and headed for the restroom instead of the bar. She opened the door and found Arizona in the room by herself. The blonde was standing in front of the mirror, dabbing at her eyes.

"Hey," Callie said. "You okay?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders, neither confirming nor denying if she was.

"it's just… you seem upset."

"I'm fine," she said, turning around to face Callie.

The Latina's heart nearly broke for Arizona when she truly saw the pain in the blonde's eyes, and not just some reflection in the cracked mirror. She wanted to reach out and sweep Arizona into her arms and tell her everything was going to be all right.

"Y'know, this town is small and people talk," Callie babbled instead of comforting Arizona as she'd wanted. "They talk a lot."

"Meaning?"

"I know things," Callie blurted. "Because people talk."

"Like what?" Arizona's eyes narrowed.

"I know that you're going through a really tough time right now."

"You mean…"

"Your divorce, yeah."

"Terrific," Arizona sighed.

"Not all of the talk is gossip. Y'know, people really like and respect you." Callie put a comforting hand on Arizona's arm. "Everyone here… we've all got your back. We'll do everything we can to help you get through this."

"I suppose."

"And when you're ready to get back out there, people will be lining up for you." Callie moved closer to Arizona.

"Sure, because a single woman with two small children is such a great catch," Arizona scoffed.

"Really. Anyone would be incredibly lucky to be with you, Arizona." Callie found herself getting lost in those deep blue eyes again. "Anyone," she repeated, then leaned in and placed a simple kiss on Arizona's cheek. "Including me," she said softly.

Realizing what she'd done, Callie was horrified. She abruptly stepped back. "I… I… uh, I'm going get another beer," she stammered. She turned and fled the dingy room.

From her seat at the table, Miranda Bailey had a perfect vantage point of both the restroom and the bar. She spotted Callie rushing from the bathroom to the bar. The Latina quickly downed a shot while she waited for her beer. Moments later, Arizona returned to the table. The blonde woman didn't look as upset as she had earlier, but she had a somewhat dazed look on her face.

"I'm going to get a cab and go pick up my car, Miranda," she said, picking up her purse and jacket.

"What? You're leaving?"

"It's late and I've got plans tomorrow."

"Are you all right to drive?"

"Yes, I've only had two glasses of wine."

"Everything okay?" Miranda persisted, glancing suspiciously toward the bar where Callie had downed a second shot.

"I'm good. Everything's good," Arizona said. "I'll see you Monday."

Arizona said her goodbyes to her co-workers that were still arguing over their bets. She was actually a little glad that Callie was seemingly hiding out at the bar. She wasn't sure what to say to her.

Callie watched from the bar as Arizona left Joe's. Once she was gone, Callie returned to the table. Miranda Bailey's dark eyes were glaring at her from the moment she sat down.

"What did you do, Torres?" she asked.

"What?"

"Did you accost that poor woman in the bathroom?"

"No! No, I didn't," Callie protested.

"Uh huh," she said skeptically.

"Bailey!" Callie squeaked.

"You act guilty, Callie, and Arizona left early. So I'll ask you again. What did you do?"

"Nothing," Callie lied.

"You better not have. She has been through enough without you complicating matters."

"You know what, I don't have to sit here and listen to your accusations," Callie said, getting up from the table. "I'll see you at work."

Callie checked on Cristina, and when she saw that she was safe under Owen's watchful eyes, she left the bar.


	11. Chapter 10 MGH

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

Beta: Thanks to Lt. Cmdr Stacy d'Lacy. It still continues to be fun to exchange ideas and yes, you still have permission to nag me. And a special thanks to pens_co927 who as always, talks me down from the ledge and back to the story.Miami General – Chapter 10

Arizona rolled over and looked across the king sized bed at the clock. She'd tossed and turned all night, the two glasses of wine after she'd come home not having the intended effect of putting her to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of the almost kiss that occurred with Callie and the actual kiss Callie had given her. She re-lived their scene over and over, and she knew that as unprofessional as it would've been, she would have kissed Callie had the fake phone call not interrupted them. And the kiss in the bathroom at Joe's? What did that all mean? Did Callie like her? Was she just being nice?

She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. She didn't have time to think about all this now. It wouldn't be long before the sound of little feet would be coming down the hall. Right now, whatever confusion or feelings she had for Callie needed to stop. The two most important things in her life were her kids, and she had to stop thinking about herself and get her focus back on her children.

Arizona knew that she was going to be in her "3-D" mode (as Teddy called it). Denial. Deflection. Distraction. It was what she had to do for the time being.

She sat up as soon as she heard her son's footsteps running down the hall, followed by her mother's heavier steps. The door flung open and Timmy ran over to the bed, leaping on it. It was their Saturday routine, and with all that had happened this past week, keeping the routine was important.

"Mommy!" he shouted, scrambling across the bed to give her a hug.

"Good morning, Timmy," she said as she hugged him.

Her mother walked in moments later, carrying Katie. Friday nights at her parents was always followed with waking Arizona up Saturday morning, even when Jack was home. The past year, however, Jack hadn't been home much. He either left early, before the kids came in, or he'd never come home. Arizona hadn't admitted it when it was happening, but she always liked it when it was just her and her kids. Without Jack.

"Good morning, sleepy girl," Arizona said, reaching for her daughter.

"Late night?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, we had a late shoot and then we went out for drinks after," Arizona explained, cuddling her daughter.

"Trouble sleeping?" Barbara Robbins asked as she opened the drapes. "I saw the wine on the counter."

"Yes," Arizona admitted.

"Second thoughts about…"

"No, not one," Arizona said firmly, followed by an unsteady, "I just had a lot on my mind."

Her mother gave her one of her patented 'we'll talk later' looks. "So what do you have planned?" she asked her daughter.

"Teddy and Kyle are coming over in…" Arizona looked at the clock once again. "About an hour. They're spending the weekend with us."

"Henry?"

"Road trip."

Shortly after Teddy and Henry married, his promising career as a professional baseball player came to an abrupt end because of a knee injury. After a few months of self-pity, Henry shook himself out of his funk and began coaching one of the local college teams. He turned his unfulfilled dreams into a very successful career. Arizona couldn't help but compare how Henry had handled his disappointment and how Jack would have. Jack would have whined and become bitter and wouldn't have done anything to better himself. He was a quitter, Arizona suddenly thought. He was always looking for the easy way. He never wanted to really work for anything.

"We're going to the zoo today, Gramma!" Timmy said excitedly. "I can't wait to see the tiger and the elephants and the zebras and the giraffes."

Katie couldn't understand much of what her brother was saying, but she giggled happily at his enthusiasm.

"Go ahead and get ready, Arizona," Barbara suggested. "They've already had breakfast. I'll get them dressed."

"Thanks, mom."

Three hours later, the two best friends were walking through the Los Angeles Zoo with their children. Both were dressed casually, sun glasses and hats worn in hopes to disguise themselves. Neither were "A" list stars, but Arizona's character had a fairly large following and they didn't feel like dealing with fans while they were out with their kids.

Teddy couldn't help but notice that Arizona seemed a bit subdued for a day at the zoo with her kids. As Arizona pushed the stroller, Katie laughing and pointing at everything she saw, she smiled but her smile lacked its usual perkiness. She'd laughed at the boys as they'd made monkey noises at the gorilla, but her laugh seemed to be less hearty. Her friend clearly had something on her mind, but was doing her best to push it aside. Most people wouldn't have sensed anything amiss, but Teddy knew Arizona better than almost anyone. Teddy decided to let it slide for the time being. Arizona was prone to thinking things through before she would say anything.

It was after their picnic lunch and the third trip back to see the gorillas that the boys finally started to fade. Katie was getting fussy and the boys were cranky.

"What do you think, Arizona? Time to call it a day?" Teddy asked as spotted the boys yawning once again.

"I think that's an excellent idea."

They trudged their way back out of the zoo and piled into Arizona's SUV. Before they'd even left the parking lot, all three children were asleep.

"That's what I like to see," Teddy said. "Happy and _asleep_ children."

Arizona chuckled softly at her friend's comment, but said nothing.

"You okay, Arizona?" Teddy asked once they were on the highway.

"Yes," she replied quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed kind of quiet today."

"I'm fine." She checked her the rearview mirror and saw that the kids were still asleep. "I just had a rough night. Worked late and got home late."

"Oh? What did you do?"

"I went out for drinks with the cast. That's all." Arizona nervously tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as they waited in a typical LA traffic jam. "Where's Henry this weekend?"

"Arizona."

"What?" she asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"No, not you," Teddy said with a laugh. "They're in Arizona. Doubleheader today and one tomorrow. They'll be back late tomorrow night."

"I don't know how you manage when he's on the road so much during the spring and the fall."

"We make it work," Teddy said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And Kyle loves it when he can go to the ball park with his dad," she added with a smile. "Maybe Timmy could go with him next time."

"Are you sure, Teddy? Timmy would be thrilled."

"Let me ask Henry next week."

"My dad could bring him, you know. I'm sure he'd have no problem spending time there," Arizona said, a small smirk on her face.

Early in the evening, after a dinner of pizza followed by ice cream, the five of them sprawled across the living room. After much discussion, they picked the movie "Cars". The boys laid on the floor, chins propped in their hands as they were somehow enthralled with seeing the movie again (the thirtieth time, Arizona was certain of it). Teddy, at one end of the sofa, leaned back, her goddaughter in her lap. Katie's attention moved from the movie to Teddy as she played with the necklace around Teddy's neck.

"Any more, uh, incidents with…" Teddy asked, making sure to speak carefully with little ears around.

"No, not since then. All contacts are going to be done through the lawyers."

"Custody?"

"He has them next weekend, I've got the weekend after that, and then he has them for two weekends. After that, we'll see how it goes."

"You seem remarkably calm about it."

"I feel relieved, to be honest," she admitted. She looked over at her daughter who had nodded off to sleep. "Someone needs to go to bed."

"Can I?"

"Sure." Arizona noticed their sons were both asleep. "I'll get the boys to bed."

An hour later, children tucked into beds, the two friends were sitting up in Arizona's bed, a bottle of wine between them, glasses in hand and a trashy movie on the wide flat screen television. It brought back memories of when they were single and sharing an apartment. Many a night they'd sat up watching bad movies, drinking wine and talking.

"So," Teddy began, "are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"What makes you think that something's on my mind?"

Teddy made a face. "Really? I know you, Arizona. You've been a little off today. You only get that way when something's bothering you. Is it Jack? Did he do something?"

"No, no, it's not Jack." Arizona looked away, unable to meet Teddy's eyes. "I… I almost kissed Callie," she blurted.

"What?" Teddy exclaimed, sitting up straighter. "When?"

"At work. We were shooting our last scene."

"That's nothing. You've actually kissed before, at work."

"This wasn't one of… it wasn't in the script."

Teddy's eyes widened a bit. "Go on," she encouraged her friend.

"Callie was ad-libbing during the scene, and it was totally the right call, and I thought she was going to kiss me… and I was going to kiss her if… well, when you see the scene you'll understand," she said in a rush.

"So it was just acting?" Teddy asked confused.

"Yes, I mean no. It was acting, probably on her part, but I wanted to kiss her," she admitted, looking down at her wineglass.

"This isn't anything new, Arizona," Teddy said, reaching for the wine bottle.

"Yes, it is. I've only kissed her when the scene called for it."

"Uh huh," Teddy said skeptically as she refilled her glass.

"Besides, that's not all that happened."

"What else?" Teddy prodded her friend. Sometimes getting Arizona to talk was worse than pulling teeth.

"When we were out last night, at Joe's, I… something was said that kind of upset me so I hid out in the restroom."

Arizona's actions didn't surprise Teddy. With the exception of a very few people, Teddy included, Arizona was not one for showing her real feelings. She was one of the most private people Teddy knew.

"No surprise there," Teddy gently teased her friend.

"Well, Callie came in to see if I was okay. She gave me a pep talk, I guess you could call it." She took a large gulp from her glass. "She told me anyone would be lucky to be with me."

"And?"

"Then she said including her and then she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Teddy was shocked. She knew Callie was harboring feelings for Arizona. Anyone with half a brain could see it. Still, she was surprised that Callie had finally acted on it. Way to go, Callie, Teddy thought. You go, girl.

"On the cheek. Then she got this embarrassed look on her face, stammered some excuse and then left."

Teddy waited to see if Arizona was going to say anything else but the blonde fell silent again.

"Arizona, what's really bothering you about all this?"

"I'm not gay, Teddy."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Teddy, I'm… I _was_… married. I have two kids."

"So? Maybe you're bisexual. Or maybe it's the person, not the gender." She sat up, repositioning herself so that she faced her friend. "It wouldn't be the first time for you, you know?"

"What do you mean? I've never…"

"Arizona, you've been attracted to women before." When Arizona tilted her with a confused look on her face, Teddy knew her friend needed a reminder. "What about, oh, what was her name? Julie? No, that wasn't it… Joanne. That's it. Joanne. Remember her? Before you met Jack?"

"Oh," Arizona said simply. "Her."

"Now, I'm glad you never really pursued anything with her because she was a real piece of work," Teddy said, her face wrinkling with distaste as she remembered the woman's frequent habit of indulging in cocaine. "Still, you were attracted to her. If I'm not mistaken, wasn't there some kissing involved then?"

Arizona cringed as she recalled her brief friendship with the redhead. "Yeah, it was just one kiss when we were both really, really drunk."

"You could do worse than Callie," Teddy said after a long silence. "Actually, you have."

"Teddy…"

"Arizona, don't you know Callie likes you?"

"No, she was just being nice to me," Arizona denied.

Teddy rolled her eyes. Arizona apparently wasn't ready to believe that Callie was interested in her, and she certainly wasn't ready to believe she had feelings for Callie. Teddy wasn't sure if she should push Arizona on it or not. Arizona had a pattern of digging her heels in when pushed, sometimes with disastrous results. Her marriage to Jack had been one such moment.

"Hand me the wine, would you?" Arizona asked. "And you can tell me all about your handsome husband and how great your marriage is."

Teddy sighed. Deny. Deflect. Distract. Arizona's mantra, she thought sadly.

Callie Torres was not a morning person by any stretch of anyone's imagination. To say that she loved her sleep would be an understatement of colossal proportions. Being up before noon on a non-working weekend was, to her, almost criminal.

So when she rolled out of bed after noon, she was annoyed and irritated that she didn't feel rested. In fact, she'd slept like crap, in her opinion. The two glasses of wine when she got home from Joe's hadn't done the trick. She'd tossed and turned all night. She'd lost count the number of times she'd mentally kicked herself for having said something to Arizona at Joe's. And the kiss… it was burned in her memory.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she muttered to herself as she made a pot of coffee. "I'm an idiot! How are we supposed to work together now? And we've still got to finish Seattle Grace!"

She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw that she had plenty of time for a long shower and a quick bite to eat before she headed over to Mark and Lexie's.

"Maybe they'll know what to do," she said as she trudged down the hall to the master bathroom. "I sure don't want to be the one to tell Wanda that her new show is out because I was an IDIOT!"

Two hours later, she was pulling her car into Mark and Lexie's driveway. She was glad she was spending the afternoon and evening with Mark and his family. The distraction would be more than welcome. She was done thinking about Arizona Robbins. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

The front door opened before Callie had a chance to even knock. Lexie greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi, Callie."

"Lexie," she replied, hugging her. "Look at you," she said, stepping back. "You're really starting to show," Callie commented.

Lexie chuckled. "Yeah, I literally popped overnight. I spent five and a half months trying to convince people I really AM pregnant only to wake up one morning with a small watermelon attached to my belly."

"Yes, and she's starting to kick," Lexie said, rubbing her belly.

"She? You're having a girl?"

"Yes. We found out yesterday."

"Congratulations," Callie exclaimed, hugging Lexie once more. "That's fantastic. I know how much you wanted a girl."

Callie was thrilled for the couple.

"Yeah, we're pretty happy," Lexie said. "C'mon in."

She led Callie into the house where they found Mark tossing his son up in the air. Mark was laughing and little Mark was chortling. The two women joined in with their own laughter.

"Hey, Cal," Mark said, noticing Callie.

"Hey yourself." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"Aunt Callie!" the young boy said, reaching his arms out for her.

Callie took her godson into her arms and wrapped him up into a hug. Once again, as she held the little boy in her arms, she reconsidered her opposition to having children. In fact, she was finding herself envious of Mark and Lexie and the life they'd built together.

"You are just the cutest thing," she said to him and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Did you expect anything less with my genes?" Mark said with a grin.

"You had plenty of help," Callie commented, throwing a smile Lexie's way.

The younger woman's eyes shined at the compliment. Callie's affection for Lexie had grown over the years to the point where she could now call her a friend.

"What's up, Cal? Did you have fun last night?" Mark asked as they headed outside to the patio.

"Oh, it was a typical night at Joe's," Callie lied. "You know what it's like there when we all go out. It's not like it's been all that long since you went with us."

"Yeah, I remember, but Blondie usually isn't there," he said pointedly.

"It was nothing special."

Mark looked carefully at Callie, not believing a word she was saying.

"Can I get you something to drink, Callie?" Lexie asked, sensing Callie was uncomfortable with Mark's statements.

"I can get it. You sit down and rest, Lexie."

Mark followed Callie back into the house. "So, what's wrong?" he asked as she reached into the refrigerator for a diet soda.

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Can't fool me, Callie. I know you."

"Drop it, Mark, okay?"

"For now, but you will tell me."

"Fine. We'll talk later. Right now, I want to spend some time with my godson and his parents."

It wasn't until after dinner and Mark, Jr. was fast asleep, that Mark raised the issue once again.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Mark asked again, handing Callie a beer.

"Nothing's wrong," Callie denied.

"Callie… what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" she asked nervously.

"I'm your best friend. I know when you've said or done something. It's a gift," he said with a smile.

"I kissed her," she blurted.

"Who? Blondie?" Callie nodded. "When?"

"At Joe's. In the bathroom."

Mark and Lexie's eyes both widened in surprise.

"Do tell," Mark said, leaning in closer. He loved good gossip, almost as much as he loved his best friend.

"It wasn't a _real_ kiss. It was just a kiss on the cheek."

"Start from the beginning, Cal."

"She was upset because I made some stupid remark about Vegas marriages and how they always end in divorce."

"You do know Robbins was married in Vegas, don't you?"

"Yes, Mark. I do know that now," Callie said, cringing once again at her insensitivity.

"So what did you do? Why did you kiss her?"

"I followed her into the bathroom to apologize. She looked so unhappy," Callie said, recalling the look on Arizona's face. "I tried to cheer her up, and then told her people would be lining up for her, me included." Callie took a long swallow from her bottle of beer. "And then I kissed her on the cheek."

"What happened next? Did she kiss you back?"

"No. I ran out of the bathroom after giving her some lame excuse about needing another beer."

"Callie, you should just tell her how you really feel."

"I can't. I've already screwed things up enough as it is. It's just not a good idea."

"Yeah, because kissing her in a dirty bar bathroom is such a better idea," he replied.

"Mark!" Lexie chastised him. "How are things screwed up?" she gently asked Callie.

"I have to work with her," Callie explained. "How am I supposed to face her now?" She shook her head. "She probably doesn't even feel the same way."

"She does," Lexie said simply.

"What? How do you know?" Callie said, a hint of accusation in her voice.

Lexie took a deep breath, almost sighing. "Callie, you've always been so careful not to stare or watch her that you didn't ever see it. I've watched you both for years."

Callie couldn't argue with that. Lexie had always been so observant, always the first to pick up on little traits of her co-workers.

"And?"

"She's been looking at you the way you've been looking at her for years. She may not know why she is, or what it is she's feeling, but deep down, she likes you."

"Really?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up, Callie," Lexie continued. "She may never understand her feelings for you, but yes, she does like you."

Mark turned his head and looked at his wife, amazed once again at her insight.

"It's late. I'm going to bed," Lexie said, getting up. "Callie, you're staying, right?"

"I am," Callie answered. The tone in Lexie's voice left no room for argument.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned over a gave Mark a kiss. "See you soon," she whispered.

Mark leaned back and watched Lexie walk down the hall to their bedroom. Once she was out of sight, he turned his attention back to Callie.

"So, what are you going to do, Cal?"

"Nothing, for now. I need to see how it is between us at work on Monday."

"Cal…"

"No, Mark, I'm done talking about and thinking about her."

Mark didn't believe her, but he knew not to push it. Callie would eventually talk to him.

"So, have you got any plans for Saturday night?"

"No, not really, why?"

"Do you remember my college buddy Artie?"

"Yes. Why?" Callie finished off her beer and went into the kitchen for another.

"He's opening up another nightclub this Saturday. Grand Opening, invitation only," he answered, following her.

"And?"

"He asked me to invite my friends and their friends. He really wants a good turnout. He's hoping for a lot of press."

"I don't know, Mark."

"You can ride with Lexie and me. I've already got Derek and his wife, Meredith and her husband," he said continuing to tick off a list of almost the entire cast of Seattle Grace. "Even Addison is going."

"Really? Maybe I'll go and ride with her. I haven't seen her in weeks."

"Would you ask Robbins and have her ask Teddy and Henry? I don't have their numbers handy," he lied.

"Sure, I can do that, but you know how it is. They've both got kids."

"If Lexie, who's pregnant can go, surely they can find sitters."

"Okay, okay, I'll make sure to ask them. Just email me the details… time, place, blah, blah, blah," she said waving her beer.

"Good. It'll be fun. It'll be like old times."

"Yeah, just like old times," Callie repeated. She wasn't sure she wanted to relive old times. She'd rather think more about the future… and maybe having a certain blue eyed blonde with dimples in it.


	12. Chapter 11 MGH

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

Beta: Thanks to Lt. Cmdr Stacy d'Lacy, who has taken to cracking the whip to get me to write faster, and has also put up with my endless 'crazies' over the season finale of GA. Miami General – Chapter 11

Callie parked her car and rushed into the studio. She wasn't late; not by a longshot. She had specifically gotten up at the ass-crack of dawn in hopes that she could catch Arizona before work started. She'd thought long and hard the night before and thought she'd come up with the perfect speech to give Arizona. A multi-vehicle accident on the freeway had brought traffic from a crawl to a standstill, however, making her plans all shot to hell.

"Just my luck," she muttered on the way to the break room for a cup of coffee. "Damn traffic jams. When are people going to learn how to drive?"

"Something wrong, Callie?" Miranda asked.

"No, no. I'm just bitching about the traffic, and now I'm late," she groaned, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Late? No, you're not. We've got a few minutes."

"Not early enough," Callie said aloud, not thinking.

"Early enough for what?" the shorter woman asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing important," Callie lied, adding cream to her coffee. "Everybody here already?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Yes." Bailey hesitated, unsure if she wanted to warn her friend or not. Miranda had gotten a sneak peak at the script. There was going to be a surprise waiting for Callie; an unpleasant surprise, she was sure of it.

"Well, I guess we'd better get in there," she said, grabbing the last bagel before heading down the hall to the table read.

The first people Callie saw were the actors who had portrayed her parents, Enrique Hernandez and Guiliana Garcia. Normally the guest stars weren't at the table reads, but since they were going to be appearing in all of the remaining episodes, Wanda had asked them to be there.

Callie had enjoyed working with them in the past. Enrique was as charming as his character, and Guiliana was the opposite of the character who was Serafina's mother. Callie welcomed them with warm hugs and a wide smile before quickly lapsing into Spanish.

From her seat at the table, Arizona had watched Callie greet the two older actors. Arizona had spent the rest of her weekend silently trying to convince herself of two things: Callie hadn't meant anything by her kiss and she didn't have any feelings for Callie. Her attempts were rapidly failing, at least the second decision, when she heard Callie speaking with Enrique and Guiliana. Arizona had never been good with languages, so she didn't understand a word they were saying. She'd heard Callie speak Spanish on the show before, but it had been ranting and yelling. As she listened, she realized she really liked hearing Callie speak Spanish. Hearing Callie speak in a conversational tone raised new feelings in Arizona. She suddenly had a thought that she'd really, _really_ like to hear Callie whisper something in Spanish to her; something low and sultry.

The sound of Alex sliding into the seat beside startled Arizona and snapped her from her thoughts. "Hey, Alex," she said with a small smile. "Good weekend?"

"I had a great weekend," he said, grinning. "Spent the whole time with my family." Alex and his wife had four children ranging in ages from five to twelve. "You?" he asked as he peeled the wrapper from his blueberry muffin.

"It was okay," she said honestly.

"You know, Arizona," he said, his voice lowering, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your divorce."

Arizona swallowed hard, somewhat embarrassed to have her personal life now open to the others. "Thanks, Alex." What else was she supposed to say?

"If there's anything Jo and I can do to help you out, you know, babysitting or something…"

Arizona felt a tear or two well up in her eyes at his kindness. She cleared her throat. "No, but thank you, Alex. That's really sweet of you. I think I'm good, though. But that was super nice of you to offer."

"Whatever," he said, washing down an oversized bite of his muffin with a gulp of his coffee.

They both looked across the room at the astonishing sound of Callie actually squealing when Addison Montgomery walked into the room. Alex snickered and Arizona laughed out loud.

"Geez, Torres, that sounded kind of girly," he smirked.

"Shut up, Karev," Callie called over her shoulder before she walked across the room to one of her dearest friends.

"Callie," Addison smiled, pulling her friend into a big hug.

"Addison, it's so good to see you here." Callie gave her a fierce hug in return. "Why are you here?"

"Wanda's got me in the rest of the episodes to make sure Emma and Parker's baby is delivered," she said with a smile. "And quite possibly to help make sure SerJen don't break up."

"Did they fill you in on the last episode?" Callie asked as they took their seats at the table.

"A little." She leaned over to Callie and whispered, "Does the rest of the cast know?"

"No. Wanda hasn't made any announcements yet," Callie whispered back. "Addie," she continued in an even lower voice, "can we talk later?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Just… stuff. I need your opinion."

"How about lunch together, when we break?"

"That'd be great."

As Callie picked up her coffee cup, her eyes met Arizona's. In all the excitement of seeing Addison and her "show parents" she'd forgotten that she'd wanted to speak to Arizona. She couldn't get a read on what Arizona was thinking or feeling, but Callie was at least a little hopeful when Arizona didn't look away.

Arizona sensed Callie's unease, or maybe it was a little bit of fear or trepidation. She didn't want Callie to think that they couldn't work together, that they couldn't be friends. She smiled at the Latina and when Callie returned the smile, her eyes bright, Arizona's smile widened, her dimples popping.

Addison wasn't used to Callie ignoring her and when she noticed Callie hadn't responded to her last question, she looked closely at Callie. She didn't know why Callie was suddenly smiling, so she followed Callie's gaze across the table. Arizona Robbins, who Addison didn't really know all that well other than from a few scenes they'd shot over the years, was smiling back at Callie. Addison's eyes flitted back and forth to the two women, both who seemed oblivious to everyone else in the room. Addison filed the moment away in her brain, knowing that she'd bring it up with Callie later.

It wasn't until Wanda came into room that Arizona and Callie broke their eye-lock.

"Okay, people, a quick announcement before we start. The show finale party is going to be the day after the last shoot. All crew, cast members and formal cast regulars and semi-regulars will be invited." She looked at Enrique and Lucia, nodding once to them to indicate that they were included. "Now, let's get started. There's a lot happening in this episode."

Callie and Arizona both paid cursory attention to the scenes they weren't in. Unbeknownst to either of them, they'd each been stealing glances at one another. After observing the two women earlier, Addison continued to watch them, much to her amusement.

Arizona's first scene was with Owen and Alex. It was a mundane scene of explaining where Callie was and that her schedule needed to be adjusted so she could take care of Sofia. It was mostly a filler scene, one that could possibly end up on the cutting room floor. Not possibly, Arizona thought. Probably.

After a few more scenes, the last being where Addison was brought back to Seattle Grace Hospital, Wanda called for a short break. Callie jumped from her seat and followed her co-workers to the break room. She spotted Arizona talking to a stunningly attractive Latina woman. Callie felt a sudden flare of jealousy when she saw Arizona toss her head back and laugh.

Suppressing the feelings that kept bubbling up to the surface, Callie approached the two women. Arizona noticed Callie immediately.

"Oh, Callie, have you met Bianca Soriano? She's been hired for the part of Aria."

"Hey," Callie said politely. "Welcome to the show."

"Thanks. I'm just thrilled to be a part of it." She suddenly looked apologetic. "I was supposed to be here for the start of the table read, but traffic was horrible. I hope I didn't miss much."

Callie eyed the woman a little warily. It was almost like being around a perky, Latina version of Arizona.

"No, I think you're okay," she replied blandly.

"Bianca and I worked together on a made-for-tv movie a few years ago," Arizona explained. "We were just reminiscing about it."

"It was just an awful, trashy movie, wasn't it?" Bianca said with a laugh.

"Oh, we were just the worst."

"Worst what?" Callie asked, curious. Both women had grins on their faces.

"The worst call girls you could imagine," Arizona said. "We were _so_ miscast."

Bianca agreed and they both giggled.

For a moment, Callie was distracted by thoughts of Arizona as a call girl. She'd definitely be looking for that movie on Netflix.

"Did you want something, Callie?" Arizona asked once she'd stopped laughing.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound as pathetic as she felt.

"Sure." Arizona turned to Bianca. "We'll catch up later, okay?"

"Okay. And you'd better have baby pictures with you."

"Like I wouldn't." Once the woman had walked away, Arizona turned her focus back to Callie. "What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted… about the other night…" Callie fumbled her words.

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's arm in an effort to reassure her. "It's okay, Callie. We're good."

Before Callie could respond, the production assistant called everyone back to the table read. Callie didn't know what Arizona meant. We're good? What the hell does that even mean? Confused by Arizona's words, Callie quickly refilled her coffee cup and hurried back to the other room.

As she took her seat between Addison and Cristina, Callie took note that Bianca was sitting next to Arizona. If she was to be believed, and Callie had no reason to doubt Arizona, they were just friends. It still bothered her, and she hated that it _did_ bother her.

The production assistant opened her script, signaling the return to the table read.

"We open with Serafina getting off the elevator, a sign stating she is on the Cardio floor. As she approaches the nurses' station, her sister Aria spots her. Go."

"_Serafina!"_

"_Aria! How is he? Where is he?" _

"_Mom's with him right now. He's okay, for now. He's still unconscious."_

"The door opens and Constanza Ruiz steps out of the room," the production assistant narrated. "The two women embrace.

"_Mom, how is Daddy? Can I see him?"_

"_He's resting now."_ Guiliana Garcia paused, needing a moment to say her next line properly… with the correct amount of iciness. _"Is she with you?"_

"_Which she, Mom? My bastard daughter or my crippled wife?"_

There were a few muted gasps at the table with both of the lines that were delivered. Arizona looked across the table once again at Callie. The Latina was looking down at her script, trying to keep in character by not looking at anyone at the moment. It was nothing new. Callie tended to read her lines like that for all the table reads.

"_Serafina, not now,"_ Bianca read.

"_Why not now? She's the one who brought it up_," Callie read in an angry tone.

"_Let it go for now. Go see Daddy_."

"Next scene is Serafina sitting with her father."

Callie began to read the monologue. It was heart wrenching, in Arizona's opinion. It was sad, and full of Serafina's anguish with her father's illness and her separation from Jenna. Arizona was a little awestruck with how Callie was absolutely nailing the scene. Everyone knew Callie was outstanding with the comedic scenes, but few really appreciated her abilities with the more dramatic scenes.

Following Callie's emotional scene, Miranda had her scene which was setting up her character's move to LA to be with her husband. Even though she knew how the series was going to end, Arizona still found it interesting to see how the writers were weaving all the characters' storylines to reach the big finale.

When they got to the final scene, which was Callie and her sister, Arizona glanced ahead at the script. She was shocked to see who Wanda had brought back to the show.

"_I want to talk to Daddy's doctor,"_ Callie read.

"_Sera._" The production assistant read the one word line from the script.

Callie's eyes flew wide open as she saw the doctor's name and her reaction was instinctive.

"Oh, _Hell_, no," she exclaimed. She paused, before reading her line from the script. _"I want another doctor."_

Callie's response caught the attention of the other cast members who had been half-heartedly following the final scene. When they saw the name of Dr. Brianna Stone, they were stunned, and this time the gasp was from nearly every regular cast member.

Arizona had heard enough talk over the years to know that there had been some sort of conflict that led to bad blood between Callie and Erica Hahn, the woman who portrayed Brianna Stone. She never got any details, but based on Callie's reaction, it had to have been really bad. Callie was now glaring at Wanda, and Addison was patting Callie on the arm and whispering to her.

"Okay, everyone, lunch break," Wanda announced. "Be back in ninety minutes and we'll read through it again."

Arizona couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Callie so upset. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she'd never seen Callie upset with anything. Her apparent anger was a little scary, but Arizona wanted to go to Callie because she also saw the hurt in her eyes. Before she had a chance, Callie and Addison had gotten up from the table and hurriedly left the room.

"So, Arizona, how about lunch and you show me those pictures of your adorable kids?" Bianca asked.

"What? Oh, sure," Arizona replied, stealing one last glance at Callie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goddamnit, Callie, wait up!" Addison shouted as she scurried as best as she could on two inch heels after her friend.

Callie had stormed out of the building, ranting in Spanish. The only words Addison could make out were 'Wanda' and 'Erica'.

"Callie, stop!" Addison said sharply.

The Latina halted and took a deep breath. Addison stopped beside her. She waited while Callie took a moment to compose herself.

"Sorry," Callie finally said.

"It's okay," Addison said in a soothing tone. "So, lunch? Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care as long as I can get a drink."

"C'mon, I'll drive," Addison offered as she steered them toward her car.

"Thanks."

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Addison asked as they got into her car.

"No. This was… She blindsided me."

"Who?"

"Wanda. I didn't know _she_ was coming back." Callie muttered a few choice words in Spanish once again.

"Well, Wanda does like her drama, and that's going to add a lot of it." She tapped Callie on the arm. "And your reaction? I'd use that when they're shooting the scene, including the 'oh, hell, no' part. It was perfect."

"It sure as hell wasn't acting, that's for sure," Callie retorted.

Callie fell silent and Addison patiently waited for her to speak again.

"Addison, are you in the loop for what happens after the finale?"

"You mean the party?" Addison was confused.

"No, what Wanda's got planned?"

"Can you give me a hint, Cal? I don't know what you're talking about."

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone. I mean anyone, Addison."

"Sure."

"Wanda's going to spin-off Seattle Grace and Arizona and I are going to star in it."

"That's fantastic, Cal." If she wasn't driving, Addison would've hugged her friend. She then remembered the looks that Callie and Arizona were exchanging. She wondered if that was what Callie wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, but if _she_ is going to be my father's doctor on the show…"

Callie looked like she was ready to start another rant. Addison reached over and placed her hand on Callie's arm. "Deep breath, Callie."

The Latina did as she was told, nodding as she calmed down again.

Addison parked her car in front of one of their old hangouts. They quickly got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. As they waited for their food, their conversation fell back on sharing gossip they'd heard.

"Are you going to the club this Saturday?" Addison asked as two salads were set down on the table.

"Yes," Callie responded as she finished off a large glass of wine. "Shit," she suddenly said. "Mark asked me to invite Arizona and Teddy and Henry. I need to remember to do that."

Addison smiled to herself. This would be the perfect lead in to questioning Callie about Arizona. She ate a few bites of her salad before deciding if she was going to ease into the questions, or just 'rip off the band aid'. She opted against the latter; Callie had had enough surprises today.

"Speaking of Arizona…"

Even though it was brief, and a suspicious scowl followed it, Addison had noticed Callie's face brighten at the mention of Arizona's name.

"What about her?" Callie asked cautiously.

Addison decided she'd use blunt talk. Sometimes being coy or obtuse went over Callie's head. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"What? No!" Callie quickly replied with the characteristic nervous giggle she used when she was lying or embarrassed.

"Callie…" Addison looked pointedly at her friend. "I'm not blind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The looks you two give each other, the smiles. It's actually kind of sweet," Addison commented, picking up her glass of water.

Callie looked down at her plate, then whispered, "I kissed her, Addison," she confessed.

"What? Really?" Addison set her glass down, surprised at Callie's admission. "When?"

"Saturday night. In the bathroom at Joe's," Callie said.

"And?" Addison prodded her.

Callie explained what had happened at work, during their last scene, and then gave her the details of what had happened at Joe's.

"So what's the problem?" Addison asked. "You like her, she likes you."

"She doesn't like me, Addison."

"I beg to differ," the redhead opined. "Arizona looks at you the way you look at her."

"Yeah, maybe, but when I tried to talk to her about it, she just said 'we're good'. What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you want to know, then you need ask her."

"I'm afraid, Addison," Callie admitted. "We've got the end of Seattle Grace and the new series starting… I don't want to mess up a good working relationship."

"You won't. You're both professionals." Addison took Callie's hand in hers. "Callie, it's better to know than to keep wondering."

"I suppose," Callie admitted with some reluctance.

"The Callie I know wouldn't be afraid. You used to go after what you wanted. What changed?"

"Her… Erica… she almost broke me, Addison."

"I know, Callie, but that was years ago. It's time to take some chances, time to live again."

"Do you really think so?"

Addison hated hearing the uncertainty, almost timidity, in Callie's voice. "I know so. It's time to get yourself back, Cal. And it starts with talking to the object of your affections," she said with a smile.

Callie couldn't help but feel a little more positive after speaking with Addison. She and Mark always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better.

They were the last two to return from lunch. The first thing Callie did after sitting down was to smile at Arizona. When the blonde smiled back, Callie felt better; she actually felt a little hope enter her heart.

When the first break came, Callie approached Arizona again.

"Have a nice lunch, Callie?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, it was good. Addison and I had a lot of catching up to do." Callie looked down at her shoes, suddenly feeling shy and awkward. "Do you have any plans for Saturday?" she blurted.

"This Saturday?" Arizona replied, intrigued by Callie's words. She found herself somewhat taken with Callie's apparent awkwardness.

"Yes. Mark has a friend who's opening up another nightclub and he wanted me to be sure to ask you, Teddy and Henry," she said in a rush.

"Um, I think I can. I mean, I don't have the kids this weekend, so I probably can. I'll ask Teddy."

"Good. It should be a lot of fun. Just about the whole cast will be there. It's by invitation only so we won't have to worry about fans in the club."

"Sounds good. I'll see what I can do to make it."

"Great. I'd love to have you join us," Callie said eagerly.

"Okay, then, it's a date," Arizona replied without even thinking. She hastily realized what she'd said. "Not that it's a date or anything," she quickly added.

Callie's smile fell when the blonde corrected herself. Arizona wished she could take back her words if only to see Callie's smile return.

"Well, I'll get the details to you later this week," Callie said, her voice a bit flat.

"Callie…" Arizona put her hand gently on Callie's arm. "I'd love to go. It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun. Thank you for asking."

Callie nodded. "They're calling us back to the table read," she said, spotting the production assistant. "We'll talk later."

"Sounds good. And thanks again for the invitation," Arizona replied, giving Callie one of her warmest smiles. When Callie smiled back at her, Arizona felt a warm tingly feeling spread throughout her body. Yes, she was definitely going to do whatever it took to go out Saturday night if her reward was going to be another one of Callie's smiles.


	13. Chapter 12 Miami General

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

Beta: Many, many thanks Stacy d'Lacy for putting the fangirl aside in order to beta.

**AN1:** For those who are wondering, 'Seattle Grace' parallels 'Grey's Anatomy' through season 8 and partway through season 9. Sofia was conceived the same way on SG as she was on GA (and Jenna was in Africa for about 2 months or so), there was a plane crash (Jenna only had a below the knee amputation, though), they didn't buy the hospital, Sera and Jenna haven't been intimate since before the crash, and there will be no cheating by Jenna.

**AN2:** My apologies for not posting more frequently. Trying to write a story within a story (essentially two stories – the show 'Seattle Grace' and the Calzona story) and trying to keep all the characters and their roles on the show has been a bit difficult.

Miami General – Chapter 12

It had been an odd week, to say the least, for Arizona. She'd only been to work for part of the day Tuesday to rehearse and again on Thursday to do her scene with Owen and Alex, and then another 'surgery' scene with Alex. Neither scene was critical to the storyline, but Arizona supposed they were to set the tone for her – Jenna – to be feeling the loss of Serafina. She didn't know if it was deliberate move by the director or the producer, but she hadn't seen Callie all week so acting like she was lost wasn't hard to do. She had gradually come to the conclusion over the past few days that she genuinely missed Callie and it occurred to her that those feelings were carrying over into her scenes.

Arizona couldn't complain about not having to be at work every single day. It had given her real quality time with her children. She'd even spent Wednesday with Teddy, shopping for something to wear to the nightclub Saturday night. She thought about what she'd bought, a blue, low-cut in the front, short in the length, mostly backless dress and she smiled. It had been a long time since she'd had the chance to go out for herself, and not one Jack's stupid business functions. She'd dutifully allowed herself to be paraded around like a piece of arm candy, and she'd hated every second of it.

Yes, Saturday was going to be fun. She couldn't wait until Teddy and Henry picked her up and they joined the rest of the cast at the nightclub. She grinned to herself as she headed for the SerJen apartment set, glad that it was Friday and the last day of work for the week.

"What are you smiling about?" Addison asked as she walked up to Arizona.

"Oh, just happy to have something to do this weekend."

"The nightclub," the redhead said knowingly as she fell into step beside Arizona. "Who are you going with?"

"My friend Teddy and her husband Henry. You?"

"Mark rented a limo and Callie and I are riding with him and Lexie."

"Lucky you."

"I'm sure you'd be welcome to join us."

"No, that's okay, but thank you for the offer."

"So, I was thinking that if we finish our scene in time, we could probably catch Callie's final scene afterward. Interested?"

Arizona would never admit it out loud, but she was more than just a little bit curious to see the infamous Erica Hahn. More importantly, she was really interested to see Callie's reaction to working with Erica, even if Erica's part this episode consisted of only two words.

Trying to act casual, Arizona shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so."

Addison hid her smirk at Arizona's fake nonchalance. "Ready for our big scene?" she asked the blonde as they stepped onto the set.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

It took five takes before they had enough footage for Arizona's scene with the two year old who was portraying Serafina and Jenna's daughter Sofia. It wasn't a long scene, just Jenna putting the small child to bed as she talked about how much they both missed Serafina. Her monologue was laced with despair and guilt over not going with Serafina to Miami. Once she returned to the living room, she went through the process of taking off her prosthetic.

The director took a few minutes before setting up the next scene for her and Addison. Addison took her mark on the other side of the blue door with the '502' on the outside. At the sound of the word "Action!" she rapped on the door.

Arizona steadied herself on the crutches, mentally congratulating herself at how easily she was now able to move about on them. She opened the door to Addison.

"_Katherine_," Arizona said "_Come in_."

"_Hi, Jenna. I know it's late, but I was tied up all day at Seattle Grace and I never got a chance to meet up with Sera. Is she home?_"

Addison made a point of dropping her gaze to what was supposed to be Jenna's missing leg, then back up to the crutches. Arizona responded by looking away, pretending not to notice Addison's scrutiny.

"_No. Didn't anyone tell you?_"

"_Tell me what?_" Addison easily slipped a worried look tinged with alarm on her face.

"_Her father had a massive heart attack yesterday. Serafina took the red-eye home to Miami last night."_

"_Oh, no. How is he? How's Sera?_"

"_Okay, I guess. I haven't heard from her since she landed._"

Addison raised an eyebrow. "_Why aren't you with her?_"

"_I can't get on a plane_," Arizona replied sadly. "_Besides, she needs to be with her family and not worrying about me_."

"_You're her family, too, Jenna_."

Arizona added a stumble as she turned away from Addison and headed into the kitchen. "_Can I get you anything, Katherine? A glass of wine? Coffee?_"

"_Jenna, what's going on?_" Addison's voice was laced with concern.

"_Nothing. I'm fine. We're fine_," Arizona said her voice slightly defensive.

Addison stepped closer to Arizona. "_I know we don't know each other very well and I'm more Sera's friend than yours, but if you need to talk, Jenna…_"

"_Serafina needs to be with her family_," she repeated. "_Her real family_."

"_You're her family_, _Jenna. _You're_ her _wife_ and she needs _you_."_

"_No, she needs someone who treats her…_" Arizona took a deep breath. "_I've treated Serafina horribly since the plane crash. I'm sure you've heard all about it._"

Addison nodded, encouraging Arizona to continue.

"_She deserves better. She deserves a real wife… or husband_."

"_Oh, no, you've got that all wrong, Jen. She loves you and needs you_."

"_She's only been staying because she's feels obligated. As much as I hate the circumstances, this is probably the best thing for her to make a clean break._"

"_Is that what you want_?"

"_It's what's best for Serafina. I can't keep hurting her and holding her back from having a life_."

"_What do _you_ want, Jenna? Not what you think is best for Sera, but what you want_."

"_I want a divorce_."

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Great job, ladies. Really good," he said enthusiastically.

Arizona sighed and dropped her crutches on the couch.

"You okay?" Addison asked.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her temples. "I'm just tired of being the most hated woman on the show. This is not going to help at all."

Addison leaned closer. "Callie told me about the new show," she whispered. "Hang in there. Think how sweet the ending is going to be for you two."

Arizona returned the smile. "It will be nice to be a happier couple, that's for sure."

Addison looked at her watch. "We should be able to catch Callie's final scene if we get our asses in gear."

"Okay," Arizona said simply.

The two women hurried over to the other set, Arizona scrambling to keep up with Addison's longer strides. They found an out of the way spot where they could watch without being seen.

The director's assistant was speaking with the camera crew and setting up the shots. It would be a slightly more complicated scene than theirs had been. The scene would be shot in a hospital room and the hallway outside the room.

Arizona's focus went immediately to Callie. The Latina was currently chatting with Enrique and Guiliana. Arizona was glad that the couple was in the scene, even though Enrique was still going to be acting the part of the unconscious Cesaro Ruiz. Even though Callie gave the appearance of being in control and professional, Arizona could tell that she was nervous. Her hands flitted about a little more than they normally did when she talked, and she was constantly shifting her weight from one foot to another. Enrique had always had a calming presence and today was no different. Gradually, Callie's nervous tics had subsided and she had a small smile on her face.

Arizona was also pleased to see that Callie seemed to be comfortable around Bianca. Earlier in the week, when she'd introduced her to Bianca, Callie had seemed… 'off'. She wasn't hostile, but she was reserved at first. Arizona thought a little more about Callie's initial reaction to Bianca. No, she was acting like she was jealous, she suddenly thought.

Addison glanced over at Arizona. The blonde's mouth had dropped slightly open and her eyes had widened, almost as if something had surprised her.

"You okay, Arizona?" she said in voice not much louder than a whisper.

"What? Oh, sure, I'm fine," she stammered. Her mind was reeling a little bit from her realization. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," Addison replied. "You just have an odd look on your face."

Before Arizona could think of a response, the director called for quiet on the set. She turned her attention back to Callie and the scene in front of her. The first part of the shoot that took place in Cesaro's hospital room went off without a hitch, the director only needing to reshoot for camera angles. It wasn't until the scene in the hallway that the problems began.

Callie and Bianca moved to the hallway outside the room.

"_I want to speak to Daddy's doctor, Aria_."

"_I had one of the nurses page her_." Bianca looked up. "_There's the Chief of Surgery_."

A tall, good looking older man approached the women.

"_Ms. Ruiz_," he said to Aria.

"_Dr. Byrnes, this is my sister, Sera Ruiz_."

"_Sera Ruiz, as in _Doctor_ Sera Ruiz_?" he asked, shaking her hand.

"_Yes?"_ Callie replied, a confused tone in her voice.

"_You're quite famous around here, Dr. Ruiz. I sent one of my patients to you in hopes of saving his career_."

"_Oh, you must be referring to Javy Regazza. How's he doing?_"

"_Having an All-Star year_," he said with a smile.

"_Good to hear_."

"_Dr. Byrnes, Sera wants to speak with Daddy's doctor_."

"_She should be here any minute_."

It was then that the problems started in the scene. Four times Callie stumbled over her lines. She was clearly rattled with the appearance of Erica Hahn and couldn't even manage to say 'Oh, hell, no' or 'I want another doctor' without tripping over her words. The more she messed up, the more frustrated she became.

"C'mon, Cal, pull it together," Addison muttered under her breath.

Arizona felt badly for Callie and her apparent discomfort with having to act with Erica. She couldn't remember Callie ever having this much trouble with a scene. She wished she knew more about whatever had transpired in the past between Callie and Erica.

The director called for a short break.

"I'll be right back," Addison said as she started walking toward Callie. She wanted to encourage Callie, support her in getting through the scene. She also wanted to slap the smirk off Erica's face, but that would have to wait for another time.

As she approached Callie, she heard the director talking to Callie in a soothing tone, then telling her they were going to try it a different way. Once he left, Addison quietly stepped up beside her.

"You okay, Cal?" Addison said, gently rubbing her friend's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said, annoyed with herself.

"You can do this, Cal. You're better than her and you're better than this."

"I know that," she snapped. "I know," she repeated, her tone softer, apologetic.

"Then do it," Addison said with a smile. "Show the bitch who's boss."

Callie chuckled. "Thanks, Addy."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Addison saw that the director looked like he was ready to shoot again. "I've got to get back. Knock 'em dead."

Callie smiled and thanked her friend once more before she returned to her mark on the set. She began to mentally prepare herself for the scene and the small changes that had been made.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked once Addison was beside her again.

"She'll be fine," Addison responded.

"What's up with Callie and Erica, anyway? I mean, I've heard talk but I don't really know what's true and what isn't."

"Not my story to tell," Addison said cryptically. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Can't you give me a hint?" Arizona said, batting her eyes.

Addison almost laughed. With the look Arizona was now giving her, Addison completely understood why Callie was crushing on the blonde. Granted, the blue eyes and dimples had no effect on her, but they obviously did on Callie.

"Let's just say they have a history together, and it ended badly," Addison offered.

"Quiet on the set!" the director called out. He nodded at the three actors again.

"_She should be here any minute_," Dr. Byrnes said. He looked over Callie's shoulder. "_There she is now_."

Callie turned around. "_Oh, HELL, no_," she exclaimed, her voice full of venom, her face full of hatred. It was easy to see that Callie wasn't entirely acting.

"_Hello, Sera_," Erica said smugly.

"Cut!" The director looked pleased. "I think we got it."

"I knew she could do it," Addison said. She felt her phone vibrate. Her eyes flew open in surprise when she saw the caller ID. "I've got to take this call. It's Wanda."

"Go ahead," Arizona said.

Addison opened her phone and walked off to take the call in private. Arizona's eyes hadn't left Callie, watching her as she gathered her things together. She also watched as Callie did everything she could to avoid Erica.

Callie started down the hallway toward make-up, Erica on her heels. Arizona couldn't hear what was being said so she followed the two women. Callie looked both distraught and agitated. As Arizona neared them, she overheard bits of their conversation.

"C'mon, Cal, it's just dinner."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand, Erica?"

"Cal, we need to talk. I've missed you," Erica said. "I know you've missed me, too."

"You cannot be serious." Callie was growing exasperated with Erica's persistence.

"Of course I am."

"Erica, just back off," Callie warned.

Arizona knew she needed to do something. She quickened her pace until she had caught up with the two women. She linked her left arm through Callie's right.

"Are you done?" she asked.

Callie tensed as she felt Arizona's body press against hers, her hand squeezing Callie's elbow.

"I… yeah… I think so," she stuttered.

Arizona moved her face closer to Callie's. The Latina could feel the warm breath, almost like a caress, against her cheek. Other than when they were working, they'd never been so close, and Callie could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Follow my lead," the blonde whispered as she kissed Callie's cheek. "We're going to be late for our reservation," she said in a normal tone of voice.

"Oh, right, dinner," Callie said, hoping that she sounded convincing to Erica.

Arizona slid her hand down Callie's arm and entwined her fingers with Callie's. She turned to the woman who was now staring at them. Arizona thrust out her right hand. "Arizona Robbins. I don't think we've met before."

Erica scowled but took the proffered hand. "Erica Hahn," she said in her trademark gravelly voice.

Arizona turned on the perky charm that Jenna Carver was famous for. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we really have to get going or we'll be late for dinner." She tugged on Callie's hand. "C'mon, Callie, move your butt."

"Right, right," Callie agreed, nodding. Her head was spinning. One minute she was dealing with her ex and the next minute, Arizona was kissing her cheek and acting like her girlfriend. Dazedly, she followed as Arizona led her down the hallway and out of sight of Erica.

Arizona stopped suddenly and looked around. "Coast is clear. She's gone," she said with a wink, and then she gave Callie's hand one last squeeze before releasing it.

Missing the tingling feeling she had when Arizona's fingers were wrapped around her own, Callie suddenly pulled Arizona into a hug, surprising them both. Arizona was startled and at first her arms hung limply. Summoning up some courage, she returned the hug.

"God, thank you so much, Arizona," she said gratefully. "She just wouldn't stop."

"You're welcome," she said smiling as she inhaled Callie's perfume. "She sure seemed… tenacious."

"Tenacious as a rabid pitbull," Callie laughed, stepping back and releasing Arizona.

Arizona was astonished by how much she liked being hugged by Callie. It was the first non 'work hug' they'd shared. And it was even more shocking to her when she realized how much she wanted to feel Callie's arms back around her.

Without even thinking, Arizona blurted, "so, if it's okay with you, I'd still like to buy you dinner."

"Dinner? Tonight?" Arizona nodded. "Oh, I can't. I have plans tonight."

Seeing the look of disappointment on Arizona's face, Callie regretted declining.

"Oh, okay," Arizona said, crestfallen. She mentally started kicking herself. What had she been thinking? Of course Callie had plans. She probably had a hot date.

"How about a raincheck?" the Latina offered in return.

"Sure, that'd be great."

Callie was elated to see a smile once again on the blonde's face. Before she could reply, a loud familiar voice called out "Calliope Torres!"

Arizona chuckled as she saw Callie cringe. Her first name is 'Calliope'? I didn't know that, Arizona thought. How did I not know that? That's a beautiful name… certainly fitting for a beautiful woman.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," she teased Callie.

"Addison, do you have to yell?" Callie asked when her redheaded friend reached them.

"You've got some explaining to do!"

"What did I do now?" Callie said with a sigh.

"Why don't I leave you two alone," Arizona said, heading for the door. "See you tomorrow night?"

"Yes, definitely!"

Addison laughed to herself as she saw the eagerness on both Callie and Arizona's faces. She wondered if they had any idea of the looks they gave one another.

"What did you want, Addison?" Callie asked as she watched Arizona walk away. She couldn't help but notice the sway of Arizona's hips and her fingers itched to feel those same hips.

"Wanda just called me."

Callie's head whipped back around. "About what?" she asked.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she wanted me to be on the new show with you?"

"She said she was thinking about it, but we didn't know for sure," Callie said in a rush. "Are you?"

"Hell, yes," Addison said with a grin.

"That's great! Now we have something to celebrate tonight at dinner."


	14. Chapter 13 Miami General

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. All of that belongs to Shondaland et al. I just wanted to take them out and play)  
**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** As always, kudos to Stacy D'Lacy who did some serious pronoun patrolling on this chapter.

**AN:** For thos of you still reading this, thanks for hanging in there. Your reward is the longest chapter so far for the story.

Miami General – Chapter 13

Barbara Robbins stepped back so her daughter could see herself in the mirror. Arizona smiled as she surveyed the job her mother had done on her hair. It had been pulled up and back and at first glance, looked casual, almost messy. On taking a closer look, the few strands of hair that were down framed her face perfectly, and the curls pulled back had been carefully placed.

"It looks great, Mom. Thank you." She reached out and took her mother's hand, squeezing it once.

It seemed like it had been forever since she'd had a moment like this with Arizona, Barbara thought. Since Arizona had started working on Seattle Grace, any time she'd gone out for some sort of public event, be it for the show or for Jack's business, her hair and makeup had always been professionally done. When Arizona had called after dinner and asked for her help with her hair, the older woman had been thrilled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's perfect."

"It's been a long time since we've done this."

"When _was_ the last time?" Arizona asked, picking out several shades of eye shadow, trying to decide which would best match her dress.

"Oh, gosh, I'm not sure." Barbara paused for a moment. "Do you remember when I did your hair for your senior prom?"

Arizona thought back to that moment with a sad smile. She hadn't planned on going to her high school senior prom after she'd broken up with her boyfriend, but then Tim had shown up. He'd taken a few days of leave so he could escort his little sister to the dance. They'd hurriedly found a dress for her to wear and her mom had helped her with her hair and makeup. Because it had been last minute, Tim had no time for renting a tuxedo, so he'd worn his dress uniform. Arizona remembered how proud she'd been walking in on her brother's arm. She couldn't have had a better time with anyone else. No one else made her laugh like Tim, no one enjoyed life more than he had.

"Do you need help with that?" Barbara asked, nodding toward the makeup clutched in her daughter's hands.

"I… I guess I might," Arizona admitted.

"Where's your dress?"

"Hanging in the closet."

When Barbara entered the large walk-in closet, she not only saw the blue dress hanging on the door, she also saw the boxes on the floor and that the closet had been stripped of Jack's clothing. She now knew what Arizona had been doing all day – packing Jack's belongings. She sighed once, then took the dress down.

"You've been busy today," she commented, hanging the dress up on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, well, it needed to be done, preferably with the kids not around," Arizona replied as she finished putting eyeliner on.

"Rough day?"

Arizona nodded, not wanting to talk about it. It had been hard enough to come home from work the night before to an empty house, but to not have her kids the next day was even worse. She missed them terribly. When they hadn't come in to wake her up like they always did on Saturday morning, the reality of her new life smacked her full in the face.

"It'll get better, honey," Barbara said, squeezing her daughter's shoulder.

"I know," she responded softly.

"In the meantime, we need to finish your makeup," the older woman said with false cheerfulness.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Barbara teased as she held the various shades of eye shadow next to the dress.

"Mom…" Arizona rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt at humor.

"Sorry, dear," she replied with a chuckle. "What did you want to ask?"

"Do you think it's too soon?"

"Too soon for what?" Barbara asked, handing the eye shadow she thought best matched the dress to Arizona.

"For me to go out… without Jack."

"Too soon? I don't see why," she answered. "You're just going out with friends, right?"

"Yes, just friends," Arizona said quickly.

"Arizona, do you have a date?" her mother prodded as Arizona put on her eye shadow.

"No. No date," Arizona stuttered. "Teddy and Henry are picking me up and we're meeting a whole group of people from work. That's all it is."

"Mmmhmm," the older woman murmured, selecting a paler shade of lipstick for her daughter. She'd never liked it when Arizona wore the darker shades, and she was pretty sure Arizona only did because Jack liked it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the younger woman said, glaring at her mother.

"I didn't say anything." She handed her daughter the lipstick. "Use this one."

"Right," she answered skeptically. "I could hear what you're not saying… "

"Arizona, it's okay with me if you have a date. God knows you could use some fun in your life. It's not like you're neglecting your kids by going out with someone tonight."

"For the last time, I don't have a date tonight," she huffed. "I wish you'd stop implying that I do."

"Okay, dear," she replied, her eyes twinkling. "It's just that I haven't seen you get all dressed up like this to go out in a long time." Left unsaid was 'except for when you were with Jack'.

"I just wanted to do something fun for me," Arizona explained. "It's a new nightclub and the media will be covering it. Everyone else will be dressed up, too."

"Well you're certainly entitled to have a good time." She stood behind Arizona and fussed with a few stray hairs that were just a little out of place. "That color makes your eyes look so pretty," she complimented her daughter when she'd finished with her makeup. "And with the color of that dress, they'll really stand out."

Arizona instantly remembered Callie telling her how pretty her eyes looked shortly after they'd started to work together. She knew that had been one of the reasons why she'd bought the dress that she had. She thought the dress made her eyes look fantastic, and she hoped Callie would notice them tonight.

"You're blushing," Barbara said as she looked at Arizona's reflection in the mirror.

"Guess I'm not used to compliments," she said, hoping her explanation didn't sound too feeble.

"You're a beautiful woman, Arizona, inside and out, and don't you forget it."

Arizona's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "Thanks, Mom."

"What time are Teddy and Henry picking you up?"

"Nine thirty. Why? What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Shit… I mean, shoot," Arizona said, standing up. "I need to get dressed."

"Well, hurry along dear."

"I will. Thanks for your help, Mom."

"Anytime, honey. All you have to do is ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they had arranged the night before, Callie went over to Addison's late Saturday afternoon and would be staying the whole weekend. She was beyond happy to be working with Addison again. Ever since Addison had left Seattle Grace for her own series, the times they were together were few and far between; certainly not as often as either of them desired. Although Mark was one of her best friends, and Callie knew he and Lexie would do anything for her, sometimes she really needed Addison's no nonsense advice.

After a light supper and a large glass of wine, the two women went upstairs to change for their night out. It didn't take Addison nearly as long as Callie, so she went downstairs and poured them both another glass of wine. Addison was sitting on the sofa (wearing a 'little black dress' that complimented her long legs and arms) when her friend walked into the room. Addison almost whistled when she saw the Latina wearing a strapless red dress that showed plenty of cleavage and legs. She wondered, but didn't ask, if Callie was hoping to impress a certain blonde co-worker.

"Nice dress, Callie," she said, handling Callie a glass of wine.

"Thanks. It's new."

"I see you've got the 'girls' out on display tonight," Addison added with a smirk as they waited for Mark and Lexie.

"What?" Callie nearly spat out her drink. "What are you talking about?"

"Your cleavage, Cal. It's been awhile since you've displayed that much," Addison commented. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, and I'm not showing off my cleavage," she protested.

"Okay, if that's what you want to believe."

Callie glared at her friend, but before she could say anything, the doorbell rang.

Addison opened the door to Mark, who immediately gave them an exaggerated leer.

"Ladies," he said with a grin. "Don't you two look… "

"Be careful what you say, Mark," Callie warned as she followed Addison out the door and past Mark.

"I was going to say nice," he said, catching up with the two women. "I'm a happily married man, Cal. But if I wasn't… "

Callie smacked his arm. "Behave yourself."

"I always do."

"Where's Lexie?"

"In the car."

The driver was standing by the car, holding the door open for them.

"You get in first, Mark," Callie said. "I don't want you staring at our asses."

"Can't blame a guy for looking, Cal," he said as he obeyed her.

The tall man quickly seated himself beside his wife. Callie and Addison followed, slipping into the seat opposite the couple.

"Nice ride," Callie said, looking around the plush interior and fully stocked bar.

"Champagne?"

They both nodded as he poured them each a glass, then handed a glass of sparkling grape juice to his wife. The four of them spent the next few minutes chatting about Lexie's pregnancy and if they'd picked out names (still undecided). It wasn't until the second glass of the bubbly was downed that Mark changed the topic.

"So, Cal, how was it seeing the Wicked Witch of Hollywood again?"

"Erica, Mark. Her name is Erica."

"Fine. Erica. How was it?" he asked again, ignoring the angry look Addison was giving him.

"Fine," Callie replied curtly as she poured herself another glass of champagne. "I don't know what Wanda's thinking," she suddenly said as she took a big gulp. "I mean, is Erica going to be on the new show? Am I supposed to work with her again?"

"I wanted to slap the smirk right off her smug face," Addison said. "She's a real piece of work, chasing after Callie in the hallway."

"Really?" Mark's face perked up at the potential gossip that was about to be dished.

"Yeah. It's a good thing I'll have Addison around to keep the she-devil away from me the next few weeks."

"Well it's a given that Addison would have your back," Mark said.

"Oh, I had nothing to do with keeping her away yesterday. Someone else came to Callie's rescue," Addison teased.

"Who? Yang? I know she despises her."

Callie suddenly became shy and looked down at her glass. "No, not Yang. She wasn't there," she mumbled.

"Callie, who scared the bitch away?" Mark's curiosity was piqued even further.

"Arizona," Addison answered when she realized Callie wasn't going to reply.

"Robbins? I didn't think she was tough enough to do that. What happened?"

"Nothing," Callie said nervously.

"Oh, she was great, Mark," Addison explained. "She walked right up to Callie and pretended to be her girlfriend. I wish I had a camera. Even from down the hall, the look on Erica's face was priceless."

"Huh," Mark said. "That surprises me, but, way to go Blondie."

Lexie sensed Callie's discomfort with the conversation and blurted out, "You'll never guess what my fool husband has done now."

"Lexie…"

"What did he do this time?" Addison inquired, tossing a grateful smile to the younger woman for changing the topic.

"He's joined a SerJen online group."

"What?"

"I just wanted to see what the pulse of fandom is," he explained. "But they're a tough bunch. The first time I tried to join, they told me my 'name' was offensive and disrespectful."

"What did you use?" Addison asked warily.

"LoveMeSomeCalzona," he said with a smirk.

"MARK!" Addison exclaimed.

"What?"

"You cannot use the names of real people. That's just so wrong," Addison said sternly.

Lexie nodded her agreement. Callie was too horrified at the implications of her own name being combined with Arizona's that she couldn't even speak.

"I'm surprised the moderators didn't track you down," Addison said. "That is such a major breach of online etiquette."

Mouths agape, Mark, Lexie and Callie all stared at Addison.

"How do you know so much about this kind of stuff, Addison?" Mark asked.

"My agent has an assistant who monitors online communities and twitters." Addison looked at her friends. "It'd be a good idea if you had someone do that for you, or at least check it out yourself." She took a sip from her glass. "So what happened when they smacked you around for that terrible online name, Mark?"

"I ended up deleting that account and joining under another name."

"Which was?"

"Hot4SerJen," he grinned.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "He's just logging on to stir up trouble."

"Mark, you leave those poor fans alone," Addison said, her tone mildly threatening.

"Don't you want to know what they're saying about you, Cal?"

"Not really, no."

"Sure you do," he teased. "And let me tell you, they're saying A LOT about you two."

"Mark, is that really an appropriate thing to do?" Addison chastised him.

"Why not? It's fun." He finished off his champagne. "And it's so informative."

"I'll bet it is," Callie muttered. "And how many spoilers have you leaked to them?"

"Nothing. He posts just to rile them up. He's provoking them on purpose," Lexie said.

"Like what?"

"Oh, posting things like 'stick a fork in SerJen, they're done', that Jenna doesn't love Sera, that Sera should 'kick Jenna to the curb'," Lexie recited, her eidetic memory recalling the last three posts Mark had made. "That last one, they jumped all over him for being insensitive."

"Can't you find something else to do with your time?" Callie said with a sigh.

"Well, starting this summer, I've got myself a new series," he announced.

"What? Mark, that's great!" Callie said, somehow managing to find a way to hug him.

"What show?" Addison asked.

"It's a new cable series called 'Anchors Away'. I'm the captain of a submarine and it takes place at the start of World War II."

"That's fantastic. When do you start?"

"We start shooting in July."

"So we've got a lot to celebrate tonight," Callie said, pouring more champagne for the three of them, then another glass of sparkling grape juice for Lexie. "To success on our new shows!" she toasted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona, walking beside Teddy and Henry, passed through a small gauntlet of the media. She knew it was part of being a celebrity (though she was only a minor one), but she still hated it. Even though she knew they were integral to her career, she still found them intrusive and annoying. Spotting the few fans who somehow had found out that the cast of Seattle Grace was attending the opening, she gave them a small wave and a shy smile. Having fans still embarrassed her but she knew without them she wouldn't have a job.

Once inside, Arizona felt like she'd been time warped back ten years. The flashing lights, loud music and large crowd made her feel like she was re-living her single girl days with Teddy. It had been a much simpler life back then. She and Teddy would go 'clubbing' it seemed like almost every weekend, spending their time dancing and getting men (and not just a few women) to buy them drinks.

Teddy stopped and grabbed Arizona's arm. "Takes you back, doesn't it?" she said with a knowing grin.

"I was thinking the same thing," Arizona replied. She looked past Teddy's shoulder and saw Mark gesturing with his arms. "Oh, there's Mark," she commented. "He's either waving at us or having a seizure," she said with a small giggle.

Teddy turned around and saw Mark approaching them. She tapped her husband on the arm and pointed. Henry nodded and began to lead the two women toward Mark.

"Glad you made it," Mark said, greeting Henry with a handshake and then kissed both Teddy and Arizona on their cheeks. "We have a couple of tables up there," he said, pointing out a section by one of the bars that overlooked the dance floor.

Teddy took Henry's arm as he led her toward their group of friends. Mark, with exaggerated gallantry, held out his arm to escort Arizona. She grinned and allowed him to guide her across the crowded club. Unlike their characters on Seattle Grace, she and Mark actually got along fairly well. She was sure part of it was because her daughter and his son were born weeks apart.

The first thing that Arizona noticed when she reached their tables was an obviously pregnant Lexie Grey-Sloan. Arizona remembered Callie saying something about her former co-worker expecting again, but it had slipped her mind when all of her personal issues came rushing to the forefront. She'd missed Lexie this past year. She'd enjoyed working with her, and she thought her to be one of the sweetest people she knew.

"Lexie," she said, hugging the younger woman.

"Arizona." Lexie returned the hug and added a warm smile.

Arizona took a step back. "Look at you! I had no idea you were this far along."

"Six months, give or take a week," Mark replied, slipping an arm around his wife's waist.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl."

"Oh, that's great," Arizona said, hugging her once more. "You're going to love having a little girl."

"I am, but Mark is already threatening to make reservations in a convent for her thirteenth birthday," Lexie said, a mock glare on her face.

"I've got to protect my daughter from people like me." He corrected himself. "From guys like I _used_ to be."

"I understand, Mark," Arizona said, patting his arm. "My mom said my dad wanted to enroll me in a military school when I was born," she laughed.

Mark laughed along with Arizona. "Remind me to get the names of those places from your dad sometime."

"Not on your life." Arizona took the drink from Henry that suddenly appeared before her. "A convent would be better than military school."

As Arizona made the rounds of talking to her co-workers and their significant others, she kept an eye out for Callie, who she still hadn't seen yet. It wasn't until she was halfway through her second gin and tonic that she spotted Callie on the dance floor with Addison. Arizona stopped sipping through the straw, her mouth dropping open. Callie Torres dancing was the definition of sexy. The Latina was clearly in her element, her hips and body swaying with the music in a carefree, yet sensuous manner. Arizona couldn't help but stare, her eyes never leaving Callie.

Teddy noticed her friend had stopped talking and was fixated on someone on the dance floor. She followed Arizona's gaze and saw Callie dancing. Sidling up to Arizona, she handed her a cocktail napkin.

"Here. Wipe your chin."

"What? Why? Did I spill something?" Arizona asked as she dabbed at her chin with the small napkin.

"You're drooling," Teddy said with a straight face.

It took a moment for Arizona to realize what Teddy had said. "Teddy!" she said as she wadded up the napkin and threw it at her friend. "I am NOT drooling."

"Maybe not drooling," Teddy conceded, "but you _are_ staring." She leaned in a little closer and said in a quieter voice,"Staring at Callie."

"No I'm not," she said quickly, her cheeks turning pink.

"You are, Arizona, and it's okay."

"It's her dress," Arizona said. "It's really pretty," she said lamely.

Teddy wanted to roll her eyes in frustration. Her best friend's denials were beginning to drive her crazy. She was clearly attracted to Callie and Teddy couldn't understand why Arizona wouldn't admit it to herself.

"I think it's more than the dress. I think you're interested in what's filling out the dress," Teddy stated, ignoring the look Arizona was shooting at her. "And you know what, Arizona? I think I'm done talking about it with you. If you can't even be honest about your feelings with me, your best friend, then I give up."

Teddy hoped that a little 'tough love' would work. She'd get Arizona to talk eventually. Maybe not right now, but soon. The slender woman tossed back the last of her drink and walked away from Arizona.

Arizona took one more look at Callie and Addison then reluctantly turned away from the dance floor. She was embarrassed at having been caught ogling the Latina, but she was more confused that she had been enjoying the view. She wasn't 'into women'. Not really, was she? Was she just attracted to Callie? Arizona's confusion about her feelings for Callie rattled her, and she didn't like feeling rattled.

She finished her drink and immediately went to the bar for another. She quickly sucked it down, then decided she needed to dance. Yes, dancing would be fun and she could forget about Callie, as long as she stayed away from the Latina. After checking first with Lexie, Arizona dragged Mark out onto the dance floor. Arizona knew she wasn't much of a dancer, but Mark was even worse than she, so she didn't feel embarrassed by her lack of skill.

Callie had seen Arizona the moment she'd walked across the club with Mark. She kept dancing with Addison, hardly ever taking her gaze off the blonde. Addison couldn't help but notice Callie tracking Arizona with her eyes, but decided that the dance floor really wasn't the place to talk about it.

"Let's get a drink," Addison said, her voice loud so she could be heard over the music.

Callie tore her eyes away from the blonde and nodded. The two women maneuvered their way through the crowd on the dance floor, stopping to greet a few friends along the way. As they made their way up the steps to the next level where the rest of their group was sitting they passed Arizona and Mark on their way down.

"Hi, Callie, Addison," Arizona said. She tried not to stare at Callie's cleavage, but failed. The Latina was a few steps below her and of course her eyes would drift there.

Addison chuckled from behind Callie. She watched Arizona get flustered as she tried to look away from Callie.

"Have fun. Try not to break any toes," Callie advised. "Mark's a horrible dancer."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Mark protested.

"Are too," Callie shot back.

"Catch you later," Arizona called back over her shoulder, grateful that she no longer was confronted with the image of the Latina's cleavage.

Callie turned on the steps and watched the mismatched pair head for the dance floor. She took an involuntary gasp when she saw Arizona's bare back.

"Close your mouth," Addison teased as she pushed Callie onward.

"What?"

"C'mon, I need a drink, and I know you do, too."

Arizona danced with Mark for several songs, grabbed another drink, then pulled Alex out onto the dance floor. She repeated the process, having a drink before switching partners. She even managed to get Derek to dance with her, much to his wife's amusement. When she ran out of male dance partners, she dragged Teddy down out to the dance floor.

After three or four songs, the two women headed back to their friends. Teddy flopped down beside her husband.

"Your turn to get the drinks, Arizona," Teddy said.

"Your usual?" Arizona asked. Teddy nodded. "Anything for you, Henry?"

"I'm all set," he answered, holding up his nearly full glass of club soda. It was his turn to be the designated driver.

"I'll be right back," Arizona said.

Arizona waited until the crowd around the bar thinned before wedging herself between Mark and Cristina. As she waited for the bartender, Mark slid a shot of tequila in front of her.

"This is for you," Mark said. "I heard you chased off Hahn yesterday."

"Oh, it was nothing," Arizona said, dismissing him with a clumsy wave of her hand.

"No, really. Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Wait, did I just hear that right?" Cristina interrupted from her bar stool. "You actually faced off against the wicked witch of Hollywood? What happened?"

Mark leaned in front of Arizona to talk to Cristina. "Hahn was bothering Callie and Blondie here came to her rescue."

"Guys, I'm right here," Arizona said, mildly irritated that they were talking around her.

"Good for you, Robbins. That calls for a drink." Cristina thrust another shot of tequila into Arizona's hand. "Drink up."

"Oh, no, I shouldn't be doing shots," Arizona said, trying to gracefully back away.

"No, you have to drink." Cristina leaned in. "I don't buy drinks for just anyone, Robbins. To refuse would be an insult."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude," Arizona said with a tipsy smile. She quickly tossed down the shot of tequila.

"And you can't be rude by refusing mine," Mark said, handing her the shot that had been sitting untouched on the bar.

"Can't have that," Arizona said, downing the second shot.

"You drank those like a pro," Cristina said, impressed that Arizona had thrown down two shots without blinking an eye.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure I'll be sorry tomorrow," she said with a shrug then ordered her drinks when the bartender appeared. "You two need to go back to the tables and not stand here and drink."

"Why?"

"Because your wife, Mark, your _pregnant _wife was looking for you."

Mark guiltily set his empty glass down and immediately left to rejoin his wife.

"'Why should I?" Cristina asked, draining another shot of tequila.

"Because I asked you," Arizona said.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"I'll buy you a drink, Cristina."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Maybe."

"Because I can be bribed."

"Good." Arizona gestured to the bartender. "And two shots of tequila," Arizona requested, adding to her drink order.

"You're all right, Robbins," Cristina said, picking up the shots as she got off her barstool and followed the blonde.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" Arizona asked, setting the drinks down in front of Teddy and Henry.

"Oh, the nicknames the fans have given us. We think your characters have the best name."

"SerJen _is_ pretty clever," Arizona agreed, nodding her head before sipping her drink. She looked at Teddy and Addison who were seated next to each other. "They should have your characters hook up just once on the show," Arizona said suddenly, a drunken grin on her face. "Katherine and Kit." Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. "KitKat," she laughed, pleased with her own wit. "It's like a candy bar. Eat it once and forget about it," she snorted and giggled at the same time.

Teddy's mouth dropped open before a loud "Arizona!" popped out of her mouth. The others around the table laughed.

"Good one, Robbins," Cristina said, lifting her glass to toast her. "There's hope for you yet."

"C'mon, Teds. That's the best name yet. Even better than SerJen."

"That's just wrong on so many levels, Arizona," Teddy said, shaking her head.

Arizona set her drink down on the table. "C'mon, Owen, let's dance."

"Who, me?" the startled red haired man asked.

"Yes, you. You're the only one I haven't danced with."

"I don't dance," he stated.

"That's no excuse," Arizona said, tugging on his arm.

"Oh, go on, Owen," Cristina laughed. "Show her why you don't dance."

"Fine."

He allowed Arizona to lead him down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

After waiting a few minutes, Callie casually sauntered over to the railing so she could look down at the crowd. She now understood Cristina's remarks about Owen's dancing ability – or rather his inability to dance. Arizona wasn't much better, but at least she had some sense of rhythm. The blonde was also having a good time, was enjoying herself. Callie thought she was getting a glimpse at what Arizona was like when she was younger.

She sensed someone approaching her and when she turned her head, she saw that Cristina had joined her.

"That's just awful," Cristina commented. "Really, really awful."

"Yeah, they're pretty bad," Callie agreed with a laugh.

"She's 'mom dancing', Callie," Cristina whined after observing the pair for several minutes. "Make it stop."

"Me? Why me?" Callie was hesitant to interrupt Arizona's dancing. The blonde seemed to be having a good time, despite her lack of dancing skills.

"Because you're the best dancer here, and she clearly needs help."

"What about Owen? He's worse."

"Owen's a lost cause," Cristina scoffed. "But Robbins… the 'mom dancing', it's painful to watch." Cristina clutched Callie's arm. "Please, Cal, I'm begging you. Make it stop," she repeated.

"Fine, whatever," she said heading for the dance floor.

"And send Owen back to me," Cristina called after her.

Callie shook her head and laughed as she neared the couple. She danced as she made her way through the crowd, ending up behind Arizona and facing Owen. She gestured with her eyes to Owen, indicating that he could leave. He mouthed his thanks, and as he began to move away, Callie put her hands on Arizona's hips. The blonde spun around, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Calliope," she said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been… Wait, did you just call me 'Calliope'?" Callie asked. Her hands reluctantly dropped from Arizona's hips.

"Yes." Arizona grinned as she continued to dance. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"Um, right…" Callie was shocked by Arizona's words. "Anyway, I've been drafted to help you dance."

"I know how to dance," Arizona protested with a small pout as she started another dance step.

"You're 'mom dancing', Arizona."

"Well, I _am_ a mom," she said, her body gyrating with little coordination.

Callie couldn't tell if Arizona was dancing the "Dougie" or what she was doing. For a moment she even thought the blonde was doing the "Sprinkler".

"You're not supposed to 'mom dance' until your kids are old enough to be embarrassed by it," Callie explained.

"So what are you going to do about?" Arizona challenged her with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance like an adult," Callie smirked back at her. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around," she repeated.

With a confused smile, Arizona turned her back to her new dance partner. Callie stepped closer and put her hands back on Arizona's hips.

"Now move with me," she said. "Match my movements." She began to guide Arizona's hips to the beat. "Listen to the beat, feel it," she said huskily into the shorter women's ear.

Arizona shivered at Callie's voice. She awkwardly tried to follow Callie's instructions, but her own nervousness at being so close to Callie ended up with her stepping on the Latina's foot.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her face reddening.

"Relax," Callie breathed against Arizona's neck, inhaling her delicate perfume. "Just relax."

Standing behind Arizona, with her hands on the blonde's hips, Callie remembered the time they'd danced together while shooting a scene. It had been when their characters had just started to date. Arizona hadn't done much then of what Callie would've called dancing. The blonde had thrown her hands up and hopped around while Callie had danced around her. Callie realized that it had been the moment she'd started to fall for her. Arizona hadn't cared what she looked like or how she was dancing. She'd just lost herself in the music and enjoyed the moment.

"Do you remember our first dance?" Callie asked, leaning closer.

Arizona turned her head and looked up at Callie. "The one that was our – SerJen's – first date?"

Callie nodded, pulling Arizona a little closer.

"Yes. I think that's my favorite scene of all the ones we've done," she said with a smile.

"It's one of mine, too," Callie agreed.

Arizona finally felt a little more at ease as she moved her hips along with Callie, but she didn't know what to do with her hands. It felt awkward to just have them dangle at her sides. Taking a chance that she wouldn't offend Callie, she quickly placed her hands over the darker skinned hands currently on her hips and pulled Callie a little closer. She couldn't be sure (the music was so loud) but she thought she heard Callie groan.

"Arizona…" Callie whispered against her neck, causing goose bumps to pop up on the blonde's arms.

"Keep dancing," Arizona said in response. "Just keep dancing."

Callie knew she was at the point of the proverbial 'playing with fire', but she couldn't help herself. Arizona's body pressed back against her own felt too good. The blonde's body moving rhythmically with her own was creating a temptation that was becoming unbearable.

Arizona was just drunk enough to relax and enjoy the feeling of being in Callie's arms. She pulled Callie's hands from her hips and placed them on her stomach, then slowly pushed back against the body behind her. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to just feel their bodies move in sync with one another.

"Arizona?" Callie asked, her lips close to the blonde's ear.

"Mmmm?"

"Go out with me," Callie whispered, placing a quick kiss on Arizona's neck.

As soon as Callie said the words, she regretted it. She could feel Arizona's body stiffen before the blonde turned around and backed up. Blue eyes widened in what Callie assumed to be shock and disgust.

"I'm sorry, Arizona… I shouldn't have… I mean…" Callie stammered her apology. "Oh, God, I am so sorry."

Without even waiting for Arizona's response, Callie, too, backed away, then fled the dance floor. She headed for the back of the nightclub, thinking she could find a back exit where she could get some fresh air. She cursed at herself over and over again for having spoiled a moment with her big mouth.

Arizona had been too shocked to speak or move at first, but once she saw the complete look of devastation on Callie's face, she snapped out of it. She quickly pushed a trail through the crowd and followed the Latina, ending up in darkened hallway.

"Callie?" she asked.

"I thought this led to an exit," Callie said with a mild stutter, not able to look at Arizona. "I thought I could go outside and… and… "

"What? Ditch the party? Run away from me?" Arizona asked, stepping in front of Callie.

"No! No, of course not. I needed some fresh air and some privacy," Callie replied.

"Do you want me to leave?" Arizona asked, taking a step closer. "I will, but I'd rather stay."

Callie couldn't answer, didn't dare answer. What she really wanted was to take Arizona in her arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Putting her own desires aside, she continued to stare at the blonde. She wasn't sure if it was the dim light in the hallway, but Arizona's blue eyes suddenly seemed darker and Callie was drawn into them even further.

Callie held her breath as Arizona took another step, the blonde stopping when she was barely a foot away. The Latina could no longer hear the music. All she could feel was the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest.

"Calliope," Arizona breathed her face now inches from Callie.

"Arizona…" she husked.

Callie could feel herself slowly losing her battle to maintain control. She knew she was going to give in and kiss Arizona.

"Arizona, please…" she pleaded, not sure if she was begging her to stay or go.

Without warning, the decision was made for Callie as was pushed back against the wall and Arizona's lips covered hers. Callie was so stunned at first she hardly reacted, but when she did, she instinctively tangled her hands in blonde locks and returned the kiss with everything she had.


	15. Chapter 14 Miami General

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. All of that belongs to Shondaland et al. I just wanted to take them out and play)  
**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

**Beta:** As always, kudos to Stacy D'Lacy who did some serious pronoun patrolling on this chapter.

Miami General – Chapter 14

_**Earlier…**_

Lexie Grey-Sloan liked sports. Really. She liked watching them on television with her husband. She could even be persuaded to go to a ball game or two, especially when it was outdoors and the weather was nice. She didn't, however, like sports enough to sit and talk about them for hours, which was what Mark was currently doing. He and Henry had started to talk about baseball, and after the first ten minutes, Lexie had become totally bored.

Clutching her glass of cranberry juice, Lexie surveyed her friends and former co-workers. Her sister Meredith was leaning against her husband, her eyes at half-mast. Cristina was somehow still able to drink and she was having an intense conversation with surprisingly enough, April. Lexie spotted Addison and Teddy who were standing at the railing, watching the dance floor. Neither seemed to be saying anything but both seemed to be focused on the same sight.

Owen trotted up the stairs, his face red from either dancing or embarrassment. Lexie couldn't tell. As he approached the table, Lexie decided she'd had enough of sitting at the table and being bored. Maybe she could get some conversation out of Teddy and Addison. At least if they weren't talkative, she could always watch people dancing.

Lexie smiled at the two women as she stepped into a spot between them.

"What are you looking at?" the pregnant woman asked.

"Callie's trying to teach Arizona how to dance," Addison commented.

"And it doesn't look like it's going very well," Teddy added.

All three women winced in unison as they watched Arizona step on Callie's foot.

'I never realized that Arizona was so uncoordinated," Addison said.

"She's not. She just doesn't dance very well," Teddy replied.

They continued to observe the two women on the dance floor, none of them knowing they harbored similar thoughts about the couple.

"Do you think she'll tell her?" Lexie asked as she noticed Callie and Arizona move closer to one another.

"If she's not an idiot," Teddy retorted, sipping from her glass.

Lexie and Addison both turned their heads and stared for a moment at the slender blonde. Both of them, as Callie's friends, knew about her attraction to Arizona. Teddy's words now confirmed the attraction between the two was mutual.

"Oh, I meant Callie," Lexie said.

"They're both idiots," Teddy continued. She swished around the melting ice in her glass as she turned her gaze away from Callie and Arizona.

Addison smirked as she nodded her head in agreement. Yes, both women were idiots not to talk about their feelings.

"Um, guys, I don't think they're being idiots anymore," Lexie said, not wanting to point, but wanting to find some way to get Addison and Teddy to look down again.

The three women stared down as the dance between Callie and Arizona looked like it was heating up. Arizona was pulling Callie's hands around her and she looked to be grinding her ass back against Callie.

"It's about time," Addison said with a grin.

"I give it ten minutes… no five… before one of them does something stupid and they realize what they're doing," Teddy said pessimistically.

Addison didn't really know Teddy, other than she was Arizona's best friend. Her initial impression was that she was probably like Arizona, perky and friendly. After hearing just a few comments from the tall blonde, Addison was going to have to revise her opinion. Teddy seemed to be just as cynical and sarcastic as the others. And, Addison hoped, a potential ally in getting Callie and Arizona together.

"You don't sound like you have a lot of faith in them," Addison said.

"Oh, please," Teddy said with a roll of her eyes and frustration in her voice. "How long have we been watching the two of them make eyes at one another only to immediately back away?"

"Years," Lexie answered. "Since the first year Arizona was on Seattle Grace."

"Exactly," Teddy agreed. "We've seen this dance before. I doubt anything will change." She looked back down at Callie and Arizona who were now facing each other and standing apart. "I rest my case," she said with a flourish, gesturing at her friend.

"Oh, Callie, what have you done now?" Addison murmured as she observed Callie pushing her way through the crowd and away from Arizona.

"Told you," Teddy said, finishing off her now watered down drink.

Lexie sighed. Being somewhat younger than the rest of her friends and fellow co-workers meant she wasn't as jaded; she still believed in romance. "I don't get it," she said somewhat sadly. "They both like each other. A lot. Why do they have to act this way?"

Addison placed her hand on Lexie's shoulder in an effort to sympathize with the younger woman. "They're both scared, I guess."

"Scared of what?" Lexie started to get a bit angry. "Callie hasn't been happy in years, and from what little I do know about Arizona, neither has she."

"Got that right," Teddy concurred.

"Why can't they see what we see?" Lexie continued.

"They do," Addison said.

"So what's their excuse?"

"I can't speak for Arizona," Addison answered. "And I really can't speak for Callie, but I think she's overwhelmed by what she feels for Arizona and it scares her."

"That's just stupid."

"Stupid and stubborn," Teddy added. "But think about it, Lexie. Arizona is married, to a man. Well, not for long," she corrected herself. "Anyway, my point is, she's been straight her whole life." She paused for a moment, suddenly angry with herself for not having more patience with her best friend. "For Arizona to just go from married with kids to having feelings for a woman… that's confusing at best."

"I suppose."

"Well, maybe they need a little help," Addison said with a sly smile.

Teddy looked over at Addison and a matching smile slowly came to her face. "Got any ideas?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure between the three of us we can come up with something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie Torres had heard the phrase 'toe curling' but had always dismissed it as drivel, something to be found in one of those romance novels Bailey secretly read. Until now. Callie knew she she'd never been kissed like this, had never felt like this just from kissing. Arizona's kisses were alternating in intensity; gentle and light, then deep and passionate and Callie felt each one all over her body. She felt each kiss from the top of her head, to her hands that were tingling, all the way down to her toes. Which were now curling.

Callie dropped her hands from the blonde hair, desperate to feel more of Arizona. She trailed her fingertips down Arizona's bare back, then back up again. For months, even years, she guessed, she'd longed to touch her this way. As her fingers gently traced the blonde's spine, she felt Arizona shiver beneath her caress and the blonde's hands tightened their grip on Callie's hips. When a small moan vibrated against her lips, Callie stifled a whimper of her own.

She didn't want the kisses to ever stop, but when Arizona's body pressed against hers, Callie knew they had to stop. Arizona was drunk. Surely she didn't mean it, Callie thought. The Latina gently and slowly pulled back from the blonde, and her hands that had been drifting dangerously close to a perfect ass, returned to the safer ground of cloth covered hips.

"Arizona," she managed to croak out.

"What?" the blonde murmured, her lips finding Callie's neck.

"Please stop," Callie forced herself to say, her mind winning the war with her body.

"What?"

"You need… we need… to stop," Callie reiterated, her hands gently brushing Arizona's hands from her hips.

Arizona leaned back, her eyes wide. Callie couldn't tell if those beautiful blue eyes were glazed in lust or inebriation. The thought of wanting to someday know the difference passed briefly through Callie's mind. She was then crushed when those same blue eyes suddenly showed alarm. That hadn't been her intention. She didn't want Arizona to panic, but now she was and the moment was on the verge of spiraling out of control.

"Oh, God, Callie, I'm so sorry," Arizona apologized as she stepped back from Callie.

"No, don't apologize, please."

"I don't know why… what was I thinking…"

Arizona was horrified as she now realized what she'd been doing. She'd pinned Callie to the wall and practically assaulted her! Clearly she'd misread Callie's attention.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized once more, her voice in a whisper.

"Arizona."

"I need to… I need to go…"

She spun around and rapidly walked away, leaving Callie slumped against the wall, stunned.

"What the hell?" Callie finally muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Teddy, Lexie and Addison spotted Arizona heading toward the bar alone, they knew something had happened. Each had their own theories as to what had transpired between Callie and Arizona, but weren't quite ready to verbalize them.

"I think I'm going to get over to the bar," Teddy said with a knowing smirk on her face. "I have a feeling that Arizona is going to be drinking copious amounts of alcohol in about thirty seconds."

"Good luck," Addison said with a laugh. "I'll keep an eye out for Callie. I'm sure we'll be doing the same."

"And I'm going to try to talk my husband into leaving soon. I'm tired," Lexie sighed.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Addison said as she watched Teddy get to the bar before Arizona. "I want to get Callie out of here so I can talk some sense into her."

"Assuming she ever returns."

"She will. You know Callie," Addison said with a slight roll of her eyes. "She'll want to talk about it. I expect we'll be up _all night_ talking about it."

Teddy managed to get to the bar before her best friend, who had been stopped twice by acquaintances. Teddy ordered their drinks and waited. She watched with amusement as Arizona politely dismissed both men with nothing more than a ten second chat. By the time the blonde reached the bar, Teddy was waiting with drinks in hand.

Wordlessly, Arizona took the glass she assumed was her drink and gulped it down. Seconds later, she took the remaining drink and downed that as well. Teddy marveled at her friend's ability to pound down drink after drink. So many people mistakenly thought that Arizona was a lightweight when it came to drinking, mostly because she rarely drank more than a glass or two of wine when with her peers. Teddy knew better. Over the years, especially when they'd lived together, she'd seen Arizona outdrink just about everyone.

"Okay, then," Teddy said dryly. "Why don't I just get us _both _another drink and you can tell me where you've been."

Arizona shot her a look that Teddy couldn't read at all. The glassy blue eyes looking at her seemed sad and panicked at the same time. She took a closer look at the blonde and saw that her hair was slightly mussed and her lipstick was smeared. Teddy grinned and grabbed a cocktail napkin. As she placed another drink order, she also asked for a glass of water.

She dipped the napkin into the glass of water, then handed it to Arizona. "Here," she said, chuckling as she realized it was the second time that night that she'd given a napkin to her friend.

"What? I'm not drooling, Teddy!" Arizona snapped.

"No, but you need to wipe your lipstick. It's… um… " Teddy gestured to her face, pointing out where the pink had been smudged.

Arizona blushed and gave Teddy a smile that was both sheepish and apologetic.

"So, want to tell me where you've been?" Teddy asked as Arizona cleaned up the marks on her face.

"I… I needed to make a phone call," she weakly lied.

"That's a pretty good trick since you don't have your phone with you," Teddy countered. "Have you acquired some sort of telepathic skill that I'm not aware of?"

Arizona blushed an even darker shade of red but remained silent. Teddy's stare was interrupted by the bartender setting the newly made drinks down. After handing her friend a glass, Teddy picked up her own, then took Arizona by the elbow and steered her away from the crowd standing around the bar.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" she queried.

"I… I… um… I kissed her… Callie… I kissed Callie," Arizona stammered in a whisper, then quickly looked around to see if anyone heard what she'd said.

Teddy's mouth dropped open in shock, then her face broke out in a grin. "Good. It's about time."

"No, no, it's not good," Arizona said, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

Arizona looked around again nervously. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to overhear them talking. "Can we just not talk about it now?" she pleaded.

Sensing that Arizona was more uncomfortable with her surroundings than with what she may have been doing with Callie, Teddy nodded. "Okay, but we _are_ going to talk about this."

"Just not now."

As they walked back toward the tables where the rest of their friends sat, Teddy noticed that Arizona looked a little more relaxed than she had when they'd been standing at the bar. She supposed it might have something to do with all the alcohol her best friend had poured down her throat. Either way, Teddy decided to push her for just a little more information.

The tall blonde nudged Arizona with her elbow, then leaned in and whispered in a light and teasing tone, "How was it?"

"What?" Arizona replied, confusion evident on her face.

"The kiss."

Arizona really didn't need to say anything. The almost dreamy-eyed look that crossed her face and the smile that accompanied it said it all. "Awesome," she admitted with a small contented sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie didn't know how long she remained in the semi-darkened hallway. She was still dazed by the actual kiss Arizona had given her, but she was confused by it as well. She didn't know what to think. Surely Arizona didn't mean it. She was probably just drunk and, and… Callie leaned back against the wall and exhaled loudly.

"Hey, Callie, is the bathroom this way?" Cristina asked after she spotted her friend. "I got turned around when I stopped to talk to Meredith."

"Um, no, it's the next hallway," Callie answered, pointing.

"You should come back to the tables. Robbins and Altman are telling stories from when they used to live together." Cristina leaned up against the wall next to Callie. "Robbins sure can drink," she said admiringly. "I think I may have met my match. Who knew that perky Arizona Robbins could drink like that. Sure shocked the shit out of me," she drunkenly rambled. "And she was quite the party girl before she married that dud of a husband, too."

Callie remained silent, convinced that her own actions had caused Arizona to drink so heavily.

"What are you doing back here?" Cristina asked curiously, suddenly aware that Callie had been standing in the hall by herself.

"I, uh, just needed to get… I came back here looking for an exit so I could get some fresh air," she lied.

"Are you okay?" the shorter woman asked after a quiet minute.

Cristina Yang, despite her reputation of being cold and callous, was remarkably perceptive when it came to her former roommate. Even when drunk, she could easily read the Latina's state of mind.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, right," Cristina said skeptically. "You're upset about something." She looked at Callie carefully. "Does this have anything to do with that bitch Hahn? Because if it does, I'll kick her ass for you. Really. I'd love to have the chance to do that."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at Cristina's overeager defense. "No, it's not Erica."

"Yeah, well, maybe you don't need my help anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard someone else took care of Hahn for you yesterday." Cristina leaned in closer. "Please tell me Robbins bitch slapped her."

"What? No, of course not. Arizona's not like that."

"Well, if the time ever comes when you do need that, you just let me know."

"Cristina, no one is going to be slapping anyone," Callie said with a small roll of her eyes, though she was oddly touched by Cristina's somewhat warped loyalty.

"Seriously, Cal, stay clear of her. She's nothing but bad news."

"I'm a big girl, Cristina. I think I can handle her."

"I know what she did to you, and I don't want to be picking your sorry ass off the floor again because you've had too much tequila."

"Well, thank you for your concern. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you again," Callie said sarcastically. She knew her friend didn't do the touching Hallmark kind of moments. Sarcasm was always their way to show how much they really did care for one another.

"Good." Cristina looked around once again. "So where's the bathroom?"

"C'mon, I'll show you."

"You're not going to accost me in the bathroom are you?" Cristina said with a smirk. "I mean, I know I'm hot, but I am not into the ladies at all."

"Sorry, but you're not that hot," Callie teased back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristina Yang had provided the perfect antidote for Callie's introspection and worries. The smaller woman's acerbic wit was even sharper when she was drinking and Callie was glad for the distraction. She even found herself laughing out loud as they pushed their way through the crowd and back to the tables where their friends remained.

It wasn't until Callie saw Arizona, that her temporary good mood vanished. Arizona was talking rather animatedly, waving her hands as she spoke. The others at the table were laughing and Teddy was hiding her face in embarrassment. As much as Callie wanted to learn more about this side of Arizona, she was reluctant to get any closer. She was sure the blonde was drunk and most likely overcompensating for her own nervousness over what had happened between them. She decided to hang back at the periphery of the group, not wanting to intrude.

Addison couldn't help but be amused by Arizona's antics. She laughed along until she saw Callie standing in the background. Sensing her friend's mood, she unobtrusively slipped away from the group and quickly joined Callie.

She'd been surprised that Callie hadn't returned immediately after Arizona had, and she'd been even more surprised when she'd seen Callie across the bar, smirking along with Cristina.

"Callie?" she asked, her voice questioning yet concerned.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, straightening her posture. "I am fine" she repeated.

"Are you sure?" Addison persisted.

"I… I'm… no, I'm not sure."

Addison gently placed her hand on Callie's arm and squeezed it once as a way to both reassure and comfort her friend. "We're going to be leaving soon. Lexie's tired. Is that okay with you or do you want to stick around?"

"Leaving would be great. I'm ready to go now."

"Then let's go get Lexie and Mark."

Callie looked over at the table again. Arizona was now blushing a dark crimson shade as Teddy was now regaling the group with some of Arizona's exploits from her past.

"I'll meet you out front," Callie said.

Addison saw Callie's eyes fixed on the blonde. "Okay. I'll get them." Before Callie could walk off, she stopped her. "You and I, Callie… we are going to talk tonight."

Callie nodded. "But not until we're back to your place, Addy."

Thirty minutes later, the four of them were once again in the limousine. Lexie lightly dozed, her head resting on her husband's shoulder. Callie was uncharacteristically quiet as she stared out the window, all but ignoring her friends as she was lost in thought. Mark astutely remained quiet, his eyes flicking over to Callie then back to Addison. He raised one eyebrow, trying to get Addison to talk. With a quick gesture of her hand and a pointed look, the redhead assured him that she would handle it.

Even after they were inside Addison's home, Callie still didn't say anything. She made a beeline for the liquor cabinet in the posh living room. She poured herself one shot of tequila and tossed it back. Before she could refill the glass, Addison covered it with her hand.

"Enough, Callie. Let me make a pot of coffee and we can talk."

Callie gave her a pained look, and nodded unenthusiastically. She followed Addison into the kitchen where Addison silently prepared a fresh pot of coffee. Callie sat at the breakfast bar, her elbows on the counter, her chin cupped in her hands.

"Now talk," Addison commanded, placing a large cup of coffee in front of her friend.

"I… I really fucked up, Addison."

"Go on," Addison said calmly as she sipped her coffee.

"I… when we were dancing…" Callie stopped herself. "What was I thinking? Why did I even… but she just felt so good…" Callie rambled.

"Callie, take a deep breath and tell me what happened. Slowly."

Taking her friend's advice, Callie took a deep breath. "When we were dancing," she began again. "She just felt so good in my arms, Addison," Callie confessed. "And she was dancing with me." Addison's right eyebrow arched upward. "You know, _dancing_. With me. Moving with me like she was enjoying it as much as I was," she said in a rush.

"And?"

"I asked her to go out with me." Callie looked down at her hands. "And I may have kissed her neck," she mumbled.

"What's that? I didn't hear that last part."

"I kissed her neck when I asked her," Callie blurted.

"Did she say yes or no?" Addison resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Getting Callie to talk tonight was almost impossible.

"She didn't really answer. I left her before she could." Callie dropped her head into her hands.

"So what happened after that? I don't see where you 'fucked up'. She didn't slap you or say 'no'. Didn't she go after you?"

Callie groaned. "Yes, she did. And that's where I think I really made a mess of things."

Addison sighed, wishing Callie wasn't so hesitant to talk. "How?" she asked, setting her mug down.

"She kissed me, Addison! Like, really, _really_ kissed me. _She_ kissed _me_." For a moment, Callie's face and voice held a hint of wonder, then she quickly looked down again. "And then I stopped it. She must think I hated it, that I hate her," she said morosely.

Addison laughed, and Callie's face flashed her irritation. How could Addison think this was funny, she thought.

"Callie, Callie, Callie," Addison said, shaking her head. "She kissed you."

"I just said that." Callie's tone of voice was almost petulant.

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Yes."

"Kiss her back like she kissed you?" Addison pressed.

"Yes."

Addison laughed again. "Callie, she likes you as much as you like her. Teddy pretty much told me that when we were watching you dance."

"But how can she when I stopped the kiss?"

"Why did you stop it?"

"I don't know." She saw the look her best friend was giving her and sighed. "Because she was drunk. I didn't think she meant anything by it. I don't think she'd do it sober," she rambled. "She probably won't even remember it."

"Oh, trust me, she did."

"How can you say that?"

"Callie, the whole time you were 'missing', Arizona was subtly looking for you, even when she was talking to everyone else."

"Really?"

"Really." Addison patted Callie's hand once. "You need to talk to her. Not now, and not tomorrow, but soon. And I mean really talk to her, Callie. No more bullshit, no more dancing around it. This has been going on long enough. Arizona will soon be a divorced woman, so there's no husband to worry about anymore."

"I'm going to do it," Callie said, trying to convince herself. "I'm going to do it Monday."

"Good girl." Addison stood up straight as she picked up her mug again. A sly smile came to her face. "So… tell me something, Callie."

"What?" Callie asked as she sipped her coffee.

"How was the kiss?"

Callie grinned, her whole face lighting up. "Amazing. The best kiss I ever had."


	16. Chapter 15 Miami General

**Title: **Miami General  
**Author: **captstarbuck  
**Rating: M **(language and later chapters)  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Disclaimers –** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. (I don't own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

**Summary: A/U. **Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are on the hit TV Series "Seattle Grace". What happens when the show ends?

Beta: Many, many thanks to Stacy d'LacyMiami General – Chapter 15

Arizona unlocked the door to her trailer. She dropped her bag on the floor and flopped down on the small couch. She was exhausted and after a few moments, she let herself topple over onto the soft cushions. The blonde grabbed a pillow and crammed it under her head. She was over an hour early for work and she hoped she could catch a short nap.

Her Sunday had been absolutely miserable. The title of one of Timmy's books had come to mind ("Arizona's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day") as she'd suffered through it. She'd known it was going to be a bad day from the moment it had started - with her mother finding her passed out on the sofa, one shoe off, her face planted into a throw pillow. Arizona had been mortified and it hadn't helped that her mother had been more than just a little amused. The day only got worse as she sulked around the house with a hangover until Jack had shown up with the children. She had missed her kids, even though they'd barely been gone forty-eight hours. Having Timmy and Katie return had been the only bright spot in the entire day.

She'd been fortunate that both her parents were in her house when Jack had shown up. Jack was wary and not a little nervous around her dad, so he was on his best behavior. She only agreed to speak with him privately on the patio (but in full view of her parents) because she believed the sooner she did, the sooner he'd leave. He wanted to spend more time with the kids, and she really couldn't fault him for that. Maybe if she hadn't still had a hangover headache, she might not have acquiesced so readily to his request, but she did. After a promise that she would clear it with her lawyers, Jack was now going to have them on Wednesdays in addition to alternating weekend visits.

Arizona rolled over onto her back, one leg draped over the end of the couch. As happy as she'd been to have Timmy and Katie home, both of them ended up being more than a handful the rest of the evening, Timmy especially. Whereas Katie was just fussy, probably from not getting enough sleep, Timmy was a bit hyperactive (probably on a sugar-high from Jack giving him food that normally wasn't on his son's diet) and cranky. She supposed the crankiness came from his routine being disturbed and still not understanding about his dad living somewhere else. His mood and behavior had led to her making the decision to keep him home today instead of taking him to pre-school.

Arizona sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She really couldn't believe she was still feeling the effects of her hangover, but the headache that had arrived yesterday was still lingering. As far as hangovers went, it wasn't that bad. She didn't even think it ranked up with her worst hangovers. The worst one was, and would always be, the one she woke up with in a hotel room in Vegas with a wedding ring on her finger. The blonde's face twisted in a grimace as she recalled what few memories she had of that fateful weekend. She had known from the moment she woke up that it had been a mistake. Before she even had a chance to do anything to reverse that foolhardy decision, she'd discovered she was pregnant a few weeks later. God, she thought, who gets pregnant on the wedding night? How cliché was that? She barely remembered the ceremony they'd had in some tacky Vegas chapel, let alone the wedding night. She shuddered once, glad that she really couldn't remember everything that had transpired after she and Jack had married.

She tossed the pillow to the other end of the sofa, knowing she was now circling back to the thoughts that had kept her up most of the night. Sex. Arizona had not been a virgin when she got married. Far from it, but she'd never really understood what the big deal was about it. Sure, there were times it had been… _nice_… but never what everyone else had described as mind-blowing. With Jack, it had gone from tolerable to downright unpleasant over the years. It wasn't until she'd realized that she always needed several glasses of wine to bolster herself before having sex with him that it occurred to her that something was wrong.

She sighed again, finding herself thinking about Saturday night and Callie again. Her thoughts always seemed to come back to Callie. Kissing and being kissed by the Latina was everything she'd hoped it would be, and more. Those few stolen moments with Callie in the dark hall of the nightclub had caused feelings in her, emotional and physical, that she'd never experienced before. It wouldn't be a reach for her to consider the kissing to be life-altering (as cheesy as that sounded), because it was. Yeah, the kissing had 'rocked her world', she thought with a smile. She felt more from sharing a passionate kiss with Callie than she'd ever felt with any of her sexual partners.

After thinking about it almost the whole damned night, and again this morning, Arizona had come to the conclusion that she really did like Callie 'that' way. She was attracted to her, and more importantly, she was going to do something about it. What exactly, she wasn't sure. She only hoped that Callie felt the same way. If Callie asking her out and the kiss (and what a kiss it had been) Callie had returned was any indication…

A soft knock on her trailer door broke her from her reverie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Callie left for work early that morning, she'd had every intention of joining the sunrise yoga session at the studio. Wanda had been providing it for the cast and crew three times a week for years, and Callie found herself in there a few times a month. She'd found it to be a great way to relax, especially on Monday mornings. She liked the freedom of being able to just drop in a session when she felt like it with no obligations to show up every time. And she especially liked that it was just her co-workers. She hated going to fitness centers with the public, and now understood why so many of her friends in the profession had personal trainers or an exercise room in their own homes. Her mind wandered immediately to Arizona, and she wondered what the blonde did to keep herself so fit looking.

As she walked across the studio lots, she suddenly remembered that she was going to be working with Erica again. Even worse, she remembered that she and Erica had attended a lot of the sunrise yoga together. I bet she'll be there today, the Latina thought, a scowl crossing her face. There's no way I want to be there if she's going to be there. "Ugh," she groaned.

Making her way over to her trailer, she happened to spot Arizona trudging to her own trailer before disappearing inside. Callie smiled, thinking her morning had started to take a turn for the better. She quickly made her way over to the canteen truck that was always parked by the cast trailers.

"Good morning, Ms. Torres," the man behind the counter greeted her, a wide smile on his face. Callie was one of his favorite customers. She was always pleasant and courteous. Not once in all the years she'd been working did she ever have anything but a smile and a kind word for him. She was also a big tipper, but he would've liked her anyway.

"Good morning to you, too, Jimmy."

"The usual?" he asked, taking out a large cup.

"No, give me two of largest coffees you've got and…" She looked over the various food items on display. She recalled Arizona saying she liked strawberries. "Give me a strawberry yogurt and a blueberry. Um… let's see… two donuts and two pieces of poundcake." She knew Arizona like donuts, but she also remembered that Arizona liked poundcake. Thinking she needed something a little healthier, she added, "And an apple and a banana."

"That's a lot of food. Don't they feed you at work?" he teased, placing the items in a paper sack.

"Yes, but we don't start for another hour or so," she explained. "And I'm hungry now."

"And you've got to have your coffee," he added.

She handed him thirty dollars. "Keep the change, Jimmy."

"Thank you, Ms. Torres. You have a great day!"

"You, too."

Somehow she managed to juggle the tray with two jumbo-sized coffees, the bag with the food and her purse. She swiftly crossed the lot and went directly to Arizona's trailer. She set the food down and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in, It's open," Arizona said from inside.

"Could you get the door, Arizona?" Callie called out as she picked the food back up. "My hands are full."

Callie stepped back as the door swung open. Arizona's face at first had a surprised look on it, then she grinned at seeing her "show spouse". Callie was so taken with the blue eyes and dimpled smile that she was momentarily dumbstruck.

"Calliope?"

Callie was startled with Arizona calling her by her first name. Nobody called her 'Calliope' except her parents. Well, Addison did when she was trying to make a point. But Arizona saying it was somehow okay. It sounded right coming from her.

"Oh, right, good morning, Arizona," she stumbled over her words, suddenly nervous. "I've got breakfast. I've got coffee and poundcake… and donuts…" she rambled, holding up the bag.

"Come in, please," Arizona said with a smile, instantly taken with Callie's apparent nervousness. "Did I hear you say you have coffee?"

"And donuts," Callie repeated.

"Coffee! Yay! Oooh, I love you, Callie Torres," Arizona said, taking the tray with the coffee from Callie's hand. "I want your coffee. I need your coffee."

Callie froze at Arizona's words and Arizona seemed oblivious to what she'd said. The blonde quickly relieved Callie of the bag of food, setting it on the small table before reaching into it.

"Poundcake," Arizona said with a smile as she took a piece of saran-wrapped treat out of the bag. "I love poundcake. Rich, buttery poundcake. Mmmm," she commented.

After a moment while she munched on a bite or two of the pastry, Arizona became aware that Callie hadn't said anything and hadn't moved since she'd first stepped into her trailer. "Oh, where are my manners?" she gently chastised herself. "Callie, please have a seat."

Callie wordlessly dropped her purse on the counter and sat down on the small sofa. She instantly latched on to one of the cups of coffee, the warmth emanating from the cup calming her nerves.

"What would you like?" Arizona asked, spreading out the food on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Um, I'll have a donut, I guess, and a yogurt," she said, picking up the blueberry yogurt and a white plastic spoon.

As she looked around the trailer, Callie realized that in the four plus years they'd worked together, she'd never been in Arizona's trailer. The room was full of bright colors, unlike her own, which was dark and what privately Callie deemed "badass". There were a few drawings done by a child tacked to the walls that Callie assumed were done by Arizona's son. Next to the couch on a small table were several photographs. One was obviously Arizona and her children, another of what Callie assumed to be her parents, and another of a young man in a uniform. The blue eyes and dimples clearly indicated that he was a close relative. Knowing what she knew now of the state of Arizona's marriage, she was not surprised at all to find there was no photo of her husband anywhere.

Once Arizona had some food in her belly and a healthy shot of caffeine in her system, she took a moment to look at her breakfast companion. She was delighted to see Callie, yet just a little bit nervous. She hoped that Callie showing up with breakfast for the two of them was a good sign; that she hadn't been freaked out by what had happened Saturday night.

"So, Calliope, how was the rest of your weekend? Better than mine, I hope."

"It was okay," Callie replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't get home from Addison's until late yesterday afternoon."

Arizona cleared her throat nervously as she picked up the container of strawberry yogurt. She willed her hands to stop trembling as she peeled the top off the small container. "I, um, I want to apologize for, you know, um, kissing you Saturday night, at the club," she babbled. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Callie didn't reply right away. The last thing she wanted was for Arizona to regret the kiss, because Callie didn't regret kissing her back one bit.

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes, I mean no. I don't regret the kiss, only that it was… I was pretty forward and… well, I," Arizona stammered. "it wasn't how… it wasn't the circumstances that I wanted our first kiss to be," she blurted.

When Callie didn't respond right away, Arizona's nervousness escalated. "I like you, Callie. I mean, I _like_ like you."

That was not what Callie expected to hear from the blonde. She had expected to hear apologies, regrets even a denial. To have Arizona admit that she liked her? That was the stuff of dreams.

"You do?"

"I do," Arizona said with a nod.

"I like you, too."

They sat quietly for a moment, each a little stunned at the other's admission.

"So, what happens now?" Callie asked, breaking the silence.

Arizona reached out and took Callie's hand. She looked down at their intertwined fingers. Sure, they'd held hands numerous times as part of their roles on Seattle Grace, but Arizona had never realized how perfectly their hands fit together until this moment.

"I don't know," Arizona admitted. "It's all pretty new to me, you know?" She gave the Latina a small smile then squeezed her hand. "There's so much to think about."

"But do you want to…" Callie's voice trailed off.

"Want to what? Date?"

"Yes."

"I think so… no, I **do** want to give this, give us a try."

Callie's shoulders slumped in relief and she grinned broadly.

"But, Calliope, are you sure about this? It's not going to be easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't be divorced for months, and I've got kids." She turned her head a looked directly into the dark brown eyes that had so frequently captivated her. "Do you even like children?"

"I… I don't know. I never really gave children much thought." Seeing the somewhat distressed look on Arizona's face, she truthfully added with a smile, "But I like your kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at least from what I've seen. And…" Callie looked down. "And I can always get to know them better, if that's okay with you."

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

Arizona gave a small sigh in relief. She began to rub her thumb across Callie's hand. "Can we just take this slowly?" she asked, her voice suddenly shy and slightly insecure.

"Sure. We can go as slowly as you want," Callie said, reassuring her.

"Because we need to get to know each other better… I mean, I don't… I hardly know you," she prattled. "I don't know what your favorite color is, your favorite food, the music you like, or anything about your family."

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand gently. "Blue."

"What?"

"I think your favorite color is blue, or it should be, because it matches your eyes. You like donuts and poundcake. Your mom's name is Barbara, and you have her dimples. You have two absolutely adorable kids who have the same blue eyes as you." Callie looked earnestly into the blue eyes that she could and had fallen for. "You're kind and funny and sweet."

Arizona's eyes softened with Callie's words.

"Right now, my favorite color is dark purple, but I like black, too," Callie continued. "The rest, we can find out about together, okay?" She raised their hands up and she softly kissed Arizona's hand.

"Okay," Arizona said with nod. "Yes, okay, that would be good."

Callie looked at the clock and saw that it was time for them to head to work. "We need to get going. We don't want to be late," she said standing up.

"Calliope, just… uh, just a couple of things," Arizona said anxiously.

"What, sweetie?" Callie's calm voice belied the butterflies she felt.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but could we just keep this between us for a little while?" Worried that Callie would think she was ashamed, Arizona quickly added, "I want us to have a chance to figure this all out, see where this is going."

"Yeah, sure," Callie agreed. She leaned down so that she was almost hovering over Arizona. "I won't mind having you all to myself for a little while."

Arizona's cheeks turned pink at the sultry tone of Callie's voice. "Oh, um, good. That's good."

"Did you have something else you wanted?" Callie asked, enjoying the fact that Arizona seemed a little flustered.

"Yes, can I… would it be okay…" Arizona hated that she seemed to have become a shy, bumbling, awkward teenager. "I want to kiss you!" she blurted.

Callie laughed and tugged Arizona to her feet. "Sweetie, you don't ever have to ask if you can kiss me." She pulled Arizona into her arms. "I will always want to kiss you."

"Good to know," Arizona said, her hands sliding around Callie's waist as she moved her mouth toward the Latina's. "Because I can't stop thinking about kissing you."

Unlike the kiss they shared Saturday, this kiss was soft, almost gentle, but no less intense. Arizona placed her hand on Callie's cheek, drawing her closer. The blonde almost felt relief that what she felt Saturday night, she felt again. Kissing Callie while she was sober was even better.

"Wow," Arizona whispered when they'd finally parted. She felt light-headed, yet so very much alive.

"Wow is right," Callie agreed, her forehead resting on Arizona's.

"Do we have to go to work?" Arizona said, almost whining. "I'd rather stay here and kiss you all day."

"I'd like that, too, but we have to." She reluctantly stepped away from the blonde and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "C'mon, we need to get a move on or we _will_ be late."

"Fine," Arizona grumbled, picking up the food.

Minutes later, they headed out the door. From across the lot, a pair of icy blue eyes spotted Callie as she emerged from one of the studio's trailers.


End file.
